


Future Love and Past Shadows

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Jarek Palpatine, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 58,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Emperor Thrawn has returned and takes control of the First Order and remnants of the Empire. Hux is left floundering when demoted, Ren is courted by Prince Kevat, Thrawn's son, but the shadows of the past are not so easily ignored.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It came as a shock to everyone when a fleet emerged from Wild Space. Destroyers assembled in Imperial Battle Formation, commanded by one with a creature of myth paint on her underside. The Chimera. The Flagship of Grand Admiral and Prince, now Emperor, Thrawn Palpatine.

"Oh, my Force..." Armitage gasped as he saw her cruising slowly in the dark. "She's beautiful..."

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"Put it through to my office." Hux feared he would lose his composure in the face of the Grand Admiral - Emperor now. He'd been a mythological hero for so long.

"Yes, sir."

Armitage stepped into his office and straightened himself. Emperor Thrawn. He was still in shock. He had to prepare. He slapped his cheeks a few times to sharpen his mind and smoothed his hair back once more. Straightening his coat, he stood behind his desk and pressed the intercom button.

The image of a mature Chiss in militaristic robes appeared. "General Hux, I presume," he said in a deep voice.

"Emperor Thrawn." Armitage bowed and pulled himself upright. His hair slipped just a tad out of place. Damn it. He didn't touch it, though he desperately wanted to push it back into position. "It's been a long time since anyone heard from you."

"I made the error in assuming the galaxy could continue without trying yet again to tear itself apart. As it now, I am doing you a courtesy and giving one chance to surrender peacefully and be folded into my Empire."

"...Much as I would love to serve under you, it's not my decision to make Emperor." He hated having to say that. He wished it was his decision.

"Snoke is no longer a concern, General. He was given the chance already."

Armitage stiffened slightly. "We received no word. But if so, I would be glad to begin talks."

"There are no talks, General. Total surrender or defeat, and I assure you your defeat will be a swift but heavy one."

"With all due respect, Emperor, nothing is so simple. I would be glad to surrender. But if I bend too quickly, others might break away. I represent the interests of the whole of the First Order." He didn't like this - keeping his neck stiff and not backing down. It felt dangerous.

"The First Order claims to fight for the Empire. The Empire is here. You will be folded in, or you will be broken and cast aside."

Force, Hux felt the hairs on his neck stand up and prickle with a sudden fear and want all at once. He spoke with the power Kylo Ren had, but his words were so much more precise. Force. "...If you accept my surrender now, will you give me time to speak to my subordinates before taking complete control?"

"You have one hour to send what message you need to, and know that we have already hacked in. Any message you send we will know about, so don't try anything foolish."

"I try many things, Emperor, but none of them are foolish. An hour. He could work with that. "I will comm you when I am finished with my task.

"Very well."

He sat back, mind whirling. The Emperor was back from the Unknown Regions and out for blood. He grabbed for his datapads. He had to inform the fleet, make sure they weren't confused. So things would go smoothly. He had to... He had to inform Ren.

The Knight burst in as if summoned by his thoughts. "Snoke! The Supreme Leader.... he's dead!"

Hux couldn't feign surprise. "I know, Kylo."

"You what?" "I was just contacted... by Emperor Thrawn."

Kylo was stunned into silence. Then his rage flared up. "What does he want?!"

"... Surrender... or it won't be pretty... for us. He's behind Snoke's death. If he can do that... we have no choice."

"We do not surrender!" Kylo bellowed back and Armitage weathered the shout.

"We have no choice! He'll kill us all if we don't!"

Kylo Ren slapped a hand down on his desk and leaned over, eyes manic. "I survived Snoke's death. I am more powerful than I know, and I will. Not. Surrender."

"Then that is YOUR choice. I will not let your choice get the rest of us killed."

"Snoke is dead! I lead the First Order now!"

"Think this through! I'm going to inform MY men of our surrender. I'm not going to get everyone killed because of you, Ren."

"You are not going to do anything." Ren growled.

"Try to stop me." Hux hissed back.

Ren grabbed for him.

Hux ducked beneath the desk and pushed the piece of furniture into his knees.

"I think that's more than enough," said a new voice. "Where did- who are you?!" Ren demanded. "Kevat Palpatine, your service. General, be about your business before my father's timeline runs out on you."

General Hux flushed to the roots of his hair. He desperately wished he hadn't been caught trying to use his desk both as a weapon and shield. He got up as quickly as possible and straightened himself out again. "Thank you."

Kevat was a tall Chiss with shoulder length dark blue hair. He was dressed in black, militaristic robes. He led... no pulled... Ren out.

Hux sat down at his desk and breathed in and out, then pulled his datapad near and continued his work. He'd survived. He'd lived. He would remember this.

Meanwhile, Ren was growling at Kevat and trying to get away, but the Chiss was too strong.

"Oh, stop struggling. I don't to have kill you after I spent so much time convincing Dad to spare you."

Kevat released Ren when they reached his training room. "Kill me?! Do you know who I am!"

"I know exactly who you are, and you would be dead from blacklash if I had blocked Snoke's powers before I killed him. He tried to take you with him."

That stopped Ren. He'd known Snoke tried to take him. He didn't know someone protected him. "You did that?" So, he really was weak after all. The burst of insane confidence that sent him into conflict with Hux was gone.

"I did. Your death would be a waste. You can so much more than Snoke's puppet and punching bag."

"If I'm so weak that I can't even survive my Master's death, how can that be true?"

"You are not weak. He actively tried to kill you with him!"

"What do you want from me. Why am I valuable?"

"Maybe I want to mend the rift our grandfathers caused. Maybe I'm a sucker for a handsome face. Maybe it's for me to know and you to find out."

"Then what should I do?"

Kevat held out a hand. "Surrender and come with me."

"What will happen then?" Ren asked, reaching out to take his hand. He was lost without an anchor.

"You will forge your own future, and I'll help you if you need it. For now... I'll be your friend."

"I don't have many of those. Most are dead." Ren admitted.

"Now you have me."

"Okay. Take me to your ship then. I guess you've got me."

Kevat smiled. "I hope you don't get sick easily." There was squeezing, popping sensation, and Ren realized they weren't on the Finalizer anymore. They were in comfortable quarters with art all around them. "I see you were successful," rumbled a voice. "Don't sound so surprised, Dad." Emperor Thrawn stepped from the shadows. "I'm not surprised. I'm pleased, as always, my little one." Little? Ren blinked. Kevat was taller than he was.

Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine stepped out of the shadows into the light filtering through a shallow aquatic tank above his head. "Greetings, Kylo Ren."

"Uh..." Kevat nudged him with his elbow, and he bowed. "Emperor."

"Sit down. We still have twenty five minutes before General Hux's time is up." Thrawn sat down in one of the chairs. "Tell me. What art does the General like?"

  
"What? Uh..." "Dad."

Thrawn smiled slightly and shook his head. "If he likes art at all. If you remember anything, it will help me in my negotiations with him."

"He's going to surrender. What negotiations do you need to do?" Ren asked.

"I do not want to cast the First Order into chaos. My demand for surrender is as much a test as it is that - a demand. I want to know if I can work with Hux. Or if I have to eliminate him."

"It's not something someone completely different from you can answer, Dad, you know that."

"I know. But I have seen the inside of the General's office already. It was uncompromising. Hell-bent, even. But an office can be made to fit its visitors more than its user. I hoped Kylo would be able to offer more information."

"I..." "Dad, that's enough. He's had a lot dropped him already. Handle the General your way."

"I will." Thrawn held up a hand. "K-4, are Kylo Ren's quarters ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ren looked for the speaker.

K-4 was a protocol droid with black and silver armor. "I am ready to serve once more. I have a set of quarters ready for the General as well."

"Good." "Which quarters are Ren, K-4?" Kevat asked.

"The ones beside yours, per your request, Prince Kevat."

Ren looked at Kevat in surprise and confusion. The Prince smiled comfortingly at him. "Come on."

Kylo followed Kevat, unconsciously holding his hand as they went. "You wanted me near your quarters?"

"Of course. Things are going to be different, and it might be hard to get used to it. I want to be close so I can help you if you need or just want company."

"Thank you." Ren didn't know what to do with Kevat's kindness. "I can serve very well if you need me! I'm good at protecting things, not just destroying them."

The Chiss smiled. "Right you just need to learn how things will work under the Empire. Just relax, and we'll get through this, okay?"

Ren couldn't help but smile back. "Okay." He couldn't help but believe it would be okay. He was free, after all, sort of. What else was there?

His answer was a wolf jumping on him when Kevat opened the door to his own quarters.

The wolf gave a happy bark and began licking his face as he bore the knight down onto the floor.

"Whoa!" "Stormheart, heel!"

Stormheart rushed to Kevat and wagged his tail, pressing against him.

"Is that your pet?" Kylo asked.

"Yeah." He helped Ren up. "Sorry about him. Unless I act like something's wrong or give signal, he's all kisses and snuggles."

"He certainly seems friendly." Ren petted his head. "Hey, boy."

Storm made happy sounds, leaning into the Knight's hand.

"Come on in. We can talk and have some food." Kevat invited him into his quarters and Kylo accepted, the wolf pressing close beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes. Hux had sent his instructions. Now he was just waiting out the clock. Four minutes. Three. Two... One. Would Thrawn contact him or was he supposed to call the Emperor?

His com chirped, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He picked it up. "General Hux acknowledging."  
"General." Lieutenant Mitaka. "A second communique from the Chimeara." He sounded shaken.

"Patch it through."

Thrawn's head and shoulders appeared on his desk again. "Do you have an answer, General?"  
Armitage sighed deeply and crossed his body with his arm. "...Please accept my surrender, Emperor Thrawn. On behalf of the First Order."

"Gladly. Knight Ren is already aboard the Chimera, so this makes things much easier."

"...What things?" Hux frowned. "I will need to meet with the Council, prepare things for you..." He felt as if the ground were shifting beneath his feet.  
"My aides will take care of that. Your place, I have not decided on." Thrawn admitted. "I want to meet you, privately, so we can talk. I will be at the Finalizer in twenty minutes. Be ready to greet me."

"I... of course, Emperor." What else could he say, after all?

Privately. He probably meant Hux's quarters. Twenty minutes. That was enough time if he hurried. He flipped open his communicator. "G-7. Prepare my quarters for an esteemed guest. Food and drink, an assortment of each. Do your best to be refined." He hoped his quarters would do. There weren't many nice places aboard the Finalizer that were also private.

"Yes, General, right away."

Hux took a gamble and cleared a hangar instead of ordering a greeting guard as would be normal. Thrawn didn't seem bothered when he stepped out of his shuttle. He came alone, but it hardly mattered. He didn't need an escort to look impressive.

"General," he greeted. The wolf at his side was also impressive and beautiful, a stunning sable.

Armitage felt his eyes drawn to the beautiful wolf, but he kept them on Thrawn with effort. He knew this game - he played it when necessary. He wasn't as old as the Emperor - though the years had been good to the Chiss - but he was smaller and slighter than most. "Emperor." He bowed. "I've prepared a route to my quarters. It should be private."

"Very good. Lead the way, General, and know that Marble is not as a tame as she appears when I see fit."

"I'm not going to attack you. I wouldn't stand a chance, even if it were just the two of us." He barely came up to Thrawn's pectorals. He wasn't insane.

"I'm old enough to know better than judge a book by its cover, General. After all... I knew Master Yoda."

Hux gave him a blank look. "Who?"  
Thrawn shook his head. "A warrior who truly knew size matters not." He walked with Hux.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." "Master Yoda was a 2 foot tall, 900 year old Jedi, the Jedi Grandmaster in fact, and at the rise of the Empire went toe-to-toe with my father and lived to escape."

"Two feet?" Now he was impressed. "Amazing." He shook his head. "I almost don't believe it."

"Believe it. Yoda didn't always fight, but when he did 9.5 times out of 10 he was the winner."

Armitage nodded and took it in. "Well, I may be much younger, Emperor, but I like to think I know how to pick my battles. Against someone your size, perhaps I could do something. But not against your special abilities." Force, being this close to the Chiss was electrifying. He was worried he was going to start sweating.

"No, but I've had people surprise me over the years. Expect the unexpected, my father once said to me. I still think he said it just to annoy me."

"I've heard the phrase a few times." Armitage agreed. "It was every inch as annoying." He opened the door on his quarters and almost heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the elegant tray of snacks and the line of bottles of different kinds of alcohol along his counter. The ice blue sofa had been freshly vacuumed and Millicent's toys put away. His cat was resting on top of her cat tree.

She lifted her head to survey the newcomers, and Thrawn approached. "Hello, pretty lady."

Millie looked at him and sniffed. He was tall enough that his head and shoulders were over her. Unusual. She stood up and ran the length of her body under his chin, leaving ginger hairs on his white uniform as she purred.

Hux was aghast at the sight of his pet leaving fur on Thrawn's immaculate clothes. "I'm sorry! She's shedding, and-" "It's fine," he said, cradling Millie in his arms and stroking her. "This is nothing compared to Marble and Stormheart blowing their coats."

He closed his eyes briefly in relief. Thrawn's eyes scanned Hux's quarters. No art. Disappointing. Not even a decoration. Or a plaque of medals. Not a creature of pride. Wait. There, through the bedroom door. A painting. He would need to get closer.

Marble did it for him, going to investigate for herself now he seemed more relaxed to her. "Oh, Marble..."

"There's nothing she can get into." Hux assured. "Everything is put away. I don't mind her wandering." He sat down on the blue couch. Odd choice, and definitely not First Order standard.

Thrawn went to retrieve her regardless and get a better look at the painting. "Marble." She turned to him and wagged her tail. "Naughty girl. It's rude to go sniffing other people's things," he scolded in amusement. She looked so proud of herself.

He glanced up at the painting and comitted it to memory in seconds. It was a solitary figure standing on a single peak of rock in the middle of an ocean. The figure was surrounded by fog and his legs were bound - anchored - to the rock. He had a sword in his hand, but Thrawn couldn't see what he might be fighting. He led Marble out and shut the door. "My apologies."  
"It doesn't matter." Hux assured him as he came back in. "May I offer you something to eat? Drink?"

"Thank you." Millie chirped, and Thrawn scratched under her chin. "Oh, something for you, too, my Lady?" the Emperor chuckled.

"I'm afraid she might be a bit spoiled." Hux commented slightly, appealing to the fellow pet owner in Thrawn.

The Emperor looked pointedly at Marble then back at Armitage. "I have no idea what that's like," he said with a straight face.

Hux reached out and petted the wolf, scratching her chin and chest. "Indeed." He looked up. "Why did you ask for this meeting?"  
"I wanted to know what sort of man you are. And if I can work with you."

"And your thoughts so far?"

"Have you always been solitary?"  
"That is not the question I expected." He tilted his head. "What are you really asking?"  
"My question seemed clear enough to me."

"Um, well,... yes I suppose I have. I work better on my own."

"Is that because you don't feel you need help or because you think if you ask for it, you'll look weak?"  
"That's a probing question."  
"I know. Humor me."

"... And if I decide not to answer?" "That's an answer in and of itself."

Silence fell between them, tense. Marble leaned against Hux's pant leg and Thrawn held Millie. They were both in a vulnerable situation. "What about you? What does it say about you that we're here?" Hux's eyes narrowed slightly. "If I give you the wrong answers, will you kill me?"

"No. I don't waste life, General."

Hux accepted the answer. "I find that very few problems require me to ask for help. I can solve them by myself often enough."  
"That makes you proud. Do you like achieving things alone? By yourself?"

"And if I do? It just means I'm capable."

"It means you're exemplary." Thrawn corrected. "That you're able to come to conclusions and do things others can't or won't do. You're not always right. But more often than not, your actions are mostly positive."

"Mostly."  
Thrawn scowled now. "Starkiller. I repeat, I do not waste lives."

Hux lifted his head slightly. "...A surgical excision of a tumor is better than letting the whole body die."  
"Some diseases simply aren't meant to be healed through surgery." Thrawn responded.

He opened his mouth to argue further, and true anger came over the Emperor's face. "Billions are dead, General. People who did nothing save live in the Republic. Be grateful I have not locked you away already. Nothing you say will ever justify what you did, like Alderaan cannot be justified."

Silence fell again. They stared at each other, six feet and six miles apart. "I would rather not be publicly executed or imprisoned for the rest of my life. If you give me an hour to get my affairs in order and make sure Mitaka takes Millie, I won't force you to dirty your hands." The blue-green eyes blinked. "It would make for a smoother transition if my death was at my own hands. And given the opinion of the rest of High Command about me, it would be quite easy to convince them."

"What part of 'I don't waste lives' did you not understand, General? I am here to find a purpose for you, a way you can serve the Empire. Yet now you wish to give up? Crawl away and die?"

"What do you want from me? I'm a mass murderer on a staggering scale, as you already said. Nothing can justify it. So how can I be of help to you. Especially since you don't waste lives."

"For now you will serve as my aide. You will start there and work up trust. I am giving you a second chance. I will need a slightly more generous approach to the First Order if I am to fold them in. It has begun with Kylo Ren and now reaches to you. I also know that Snoke pushed for an example to made of the Order's strength, personally citing it to be like Alderaan."

"...It doesn't mean I didn't love the challenge." The words were barely audible. Hux was falling into Thrawn's usual hypnotism. Sharing things he didn't mean to. "Or even the action. Until after it was over... and I woke up."

"Yes woke up and realized just what it had cost. It won't happen again. You have a chance to earn trust and rise to the top again, but I intend to make sure nothing like the Death Star and Starkiller happens ever again."

"Good." The word was even softer. Hux blinked several times. "Aide. Will I keep my rank or will I be busted back to Ensign?"

"I did just say you have to rise again, but I think Lieutenant is far enough down. That way you can't go trying to give orders behind my back."

It was a physical blow for the General - former General. He'd worked so hard for the rank. Done so many things he wasn't proud of. Killed those who stepped on him or tormented him in other ways... Lost at once.

"Pack your things. You're returning with me to the Chimera."

"I..." He remembered he was a lieutenant again. The Finalizer was no longer his by default. "I will need to pass my code cylinders to Captain Mabry." The woman would be surprised. Tough, but loyal. Not his friend, not his enemy. But she respected him and he respected her quiet competence.

"Be quick."

The Captain reported to his quarters to find him packing. He'd have to leave his sofa behind. He probably wouldn't have room for it in his quarters and personal items were a privilege. Oh, Force, Millie... Millie was a privilege too.  
Mabry took in the room with a glare of her steel eyes and locked her hands behind her back. She was older than most First Order officers. She knew who Thrawn was. "Greetings, Emperor, I didn't realize you were here."

"Captain," he greeted, "Lieutenant Hux has code cylinders to give you. You are in command of the Finalizer now."

She raised a brow. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me," he said as Hux gave her the cylinders.

She rolled them in one hand. "Well, since I am in command of the Finalizer now, I'd like to know the reason my previous, extremely competent, cooperative commanding officer has been busted back down to junior." She knew how hard he'd worked. She'd worked up from a low rank at a late age herself. But he'd never expected her to ask or even care.

"Compared to what I should do to him for Starkiller this is a kindness, Captain. He will be serving as my aide and working to gain my trust so he can rise through ranks again to regain his rank."

"General Hux had orders to work on Starkiller. So did all of us who did." Her steel gaze hardened. "Are all of us going to lose our ranks for following orders?"  
Of course, self interest. Armitage was almost relieved when he spotted Mabry's motive. He wished he could order her quiet, but she was his superior by a long-shot now.

"Lieutenant Hux had orders to make an example of the First Order's strength. It was his own choice to recreate and amplify the Death Star. That is why he is being punished. He chose the project, and he chose the targets. Not Snoke. You're dismissed, Captain. Lieutenant, finish your packing."

"I may be dismissed, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm holding the ship for General Hux. General. Not Lieutenant." She stated, crossing the line straight into insubordination. He'd have had her flogged if she dared speak to him like this. "And I'm not so sure you'll keep the ship, or any of us, if you treat the people who kept us in one piece like this." She popped the code cylinders in the air and gave Hux a deferential nod. "When you're ready to take back command, the ship will be as you left it, General." She put emphasis on the title and stepped out.

Millie rubbed against Hux's legs as he closed his suitcase.

He petted her gently. By the time he was a Colonel again, she would be gone. He opened her carrier. "Come on, girl. You'll be okay."

"Do you need help carrying her things to the shuttle?" Thrawn asked.

"I'm a lieutenant." He reminded the Emperor. "We're not allowed pets unless it's in special circumstances." Mitaka, for example, was allowed to keep a max of two animals to combat his anxiety. He had one already - a black cat. Millie would make two.

"True I can't just make an exception, but I can take her myself. You'll see her that way."

And taking care of her would end up one of his duties. The pain eased a little. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Kevat and Ren enjoyed dinner together and talked. Most of it didn’t matter. Small talk. But as Kevat revealed a chocolate and whipped cream trifle for dessert, it turned more serious. “What’s going to happen next?” Ren asked.

"It depends on how quietly the First Order surrenders."

"Yes, but... what about me specifically?"

"What do you want to do? You could stay with us, work out your own path in the Empire, hell you could leave all together and try to find your family if you wanted."   
Ren paused. "You'd let me go back to the Republic?"   
"If that's what you wanted. Eventually the Republic will be given the same treatment as the First Order, but we're not to that strength yet so it will be a bit of time before that happens. Harsh as he may see my father doesn't waste lives. He'll fight if it comes down to it, but he prefers quiet surrenders that cost minimal death. It's easier to win respect and keep your position than if the people you rule see you as tyrant who killed to win without remorse."   
Ren absently picked out the jab at himself and Hux in Kevat's words.

"...Starkiller wasn't my favorite of the Supreme Leader's plans. Hux only liked it because he'd never felt large-scale death before. Well, never felt death at all I suppose. He's not force sensitive."

"Not all the blame lies with him, but a sizable amount does. However, we're not discussing Hux, we're discussing you, Ren. What do you want?"

"I don't know. I wanted... To be strong, but now I don't know."

"Strength doesn't mean cruelty and being feared, Ren, but you can stay with me if you'd like."

"At least for a bit. I don't have anywhere else."

"Well enough serious talk. Come with me." Ren followed him to a door leading off the Prince's room. Kevat opened it and led him inside. It was a second room converted into a kennel. Wolf pups rushed to them, yapping and barking happily. A female wolf watched quietly. A young white wolf, older than the puppies but not fully grown yet, trotted to Ren.

"Hey, girl." Ren smiled at her and reached out to pet her luxurious, white coat.

"That's Ivory. I rescued her as a puppy from a poacher's trap. She's yours if you want her." "What?" Kevat smiled. "She's never warmed up to a stranger so fast before. There's something about you that makes you different to her. She's chosen you."

"Really?" He looked down at the wolf and reached out to her.

She pressed into him, tail wagging as she cuddled into his body.

He definitely felt something from her.

He reached out with the Force, and a bond wove into place. The wolves... they were... Force sensetive! Enough to truly bond at least.

"They're Force Sensitive!" Kylo exclaimed aloud.

Kevat laughed. "I was waiting for you to notice. Yes, Silonian Wolves are naturally Force Sensetive."

"She's so beautiful." Kylo ruffled her ears.

Kevat laughed. "I was waiting for you to notice. Yes, Silonian Wolves are naturally Force Sensetive."

"She's so beautiful." Kylo ruffled her ears.

Ivory wagged her tail and licked his face, nuzzling up to him as they bond solidified.

"I'll make sure her bed and supplies are in your quarters."

"Thank you. I..." How could he repay the Prince for his kindness?

"Don't thank me. Thank Ivory. She chose you."

"But you... you've been so kind to me..." Kevat smiled warmly at him. "It's no problem."

"I feel like I knew you before. But I've forgotten you, but that's impossible. I've never known a Chiss before."

"Same, even though I never met you until today."

Kylo hugged Ivory briefly and closed his eyes. "What am I going to do from now?"

"You can stay... if you want." Was that... hope... in Kevat's voice? He *wanted* Ren to stay?

It hardly mattered. Ren wanted to stay too.

"I'd like that." "Then it's settled. If anyone protests we'll say you're my bodyguard."

"I'll gladly be your bodyguard." Ren agreed at once.

Kevat smiled. "Thanks. Come on, lets get you and Ivory settled."

Ren's quarters were to the left of Kevat's, the Emperor's to the right. They were luxurious and comfortable. Ambassador-level quarters.

Ivory lay down in her bed once Ren put it down. Kevat had her food and water bowls and a bag of food. "Our wolves get a blend of this specially made freeze-dried raw food and fresh raw. Come to me for the fresh meats while we're here. At home the kitchens will send you her portions. each wolf has a set amount of each kind and cut of meat, and the kitchens have a list for each one. That way you don't have to worry about figuring out how much to give her."

"I'll remember." Ren promised, petting her. "Are these going to be my quarters?"

"They are... unless you'd rather be farther away..."

"No, it's fine. They're just huge." He looked around. "...It's different, that's all."

"Your quarters at the palace will be bigger."

"Wow. I guess I'll never run out of room." Kylo sank down onto a couch and Ivory went to him, nuzzling in.  
Kevat smiled. "No, that's the nice thing. You can do whatever you want with the space. I'll let you rest now."

“Thanks.” Kylo waved as he left. Ivory nuzzled his hand.

He fell asleep feeling more relaxed and peaceful than he had in a long time.

Kevat opened the door to Thrawn's meditation room. The Emperor was sitting in his usual chair and looked up. "Kevat?" He asked, eyes finding his son's. "How is he?"

"A little overwhelmed, but he wants to stay with us... with me. ... Ivory chose him, Dad."

“Good. I’ve been wondering if she would choose anyone.” Thrawn closed his eyes slightly. “And you? How do you feel?”

"... Happy, scared, excited,... sick... Was this how you felt when you met Mom?" Thrawn took the flash of pain as he remembered.

"Yes." He murmured softly.

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry, I-" "No. You deserve to know everything I can possibly tell you about him."

Kevat came close and embraced the Emperor. "I don't want you to hurt for it."

"I'll always hurt because he's not here, my little one," Thrawn said, hugging him back, "But that doesn't mean I should keep you from knowing about him."

"You've told me so much... But, how did you feel when you first got to tell him?"

Thrawn nuzzled his son's hair. "I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. I kept asking myself, "What if he's angry I didn't tell him sooner? What if he doesn't want to be with me because he doesn't believe in destiny? All kinds of what ifs. It didn't come out smoothly at all. I just... blurted it." "You? Blurt something out?" Thrawn chuckled. "Your mother had a way of bringing it out in me."

"...I wish I got to know him." Kevat whispered softly.

"I wish you did, too. He would have loved you, Kev."

Kevat bit his lip. "Do you ever... wonder what the baby might have been like? If... it... hadn't happened?"

Thrawn's eyes dimmed and filled with a dull pain. "All the time."  
"I wish he'd never left that day. Then you'd still have-" The Emperor pushed his son and firmly made the younger Chiss look at him. "No, Kevat. It hurts, and it's not fair, not in any way is what happened to fair, but wishing it away... would wish *you* away."

"But, Dad-" "Listen to me, Kev. You are the one of the best things that ever happened to me. Certainly the best thing I ever accomplished in my life. I had time with Cas, not enough time, but still time. I had time to know and love him, to hold him and be with him. The baby... it hurts, but it was an unknown, a dream that was dashed. You are here, real, and the single greatest purpose in my life."

Kevat's eyes glistened with tears and he pushed back into his Father's chest. "I love you, dad."

Thrawn hugged him tightly. "I love you, too, my little miracle." "I'm sorry I was wishing myself away. I didn't think about that... You just... I know how much it hurts you... Mom not being here."

"I know." Thrawn cupped his head. "I know it hurts you too. It hurts everyone who knew him."

"Can we... make a grave for him... when we get to Naboo?" Thrawn's heart clenched. His beloved was buried on Coruscant, at their private home in the mountains. Was it still there? "Of course we can, my little one. Why don't you over see it? You have the same knack for design as he did."

"Maybe a small memorial garden inside the Palace gardens."

"All the land or resources you need." Thrawn fluffed his hair. "But for now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is another, big day."

Kevat kissed his father's cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." Thrawn kissed him back and closed his eyes after his son left. It was time for him to sleep as well. He wondered if he'd dream of Cas again.


	4. Chapter 4

Armitage woke up immediately when his alarm went off. His mind sprang to full-awareness. For a moment, he wished it wouldn’t. He wished it would grant him the muzzy, slow boot-up others described. He’d give anything for a little morning amnesia at the moment. But there was his uniform – minus greatcoat, minus general’s rank, minus gloves. Lieutenant standard. And there was his roommate across the room. Decartes was his name – not that Armitage cared. He had no desire to get to know the man beyond what was necessary. He’d hated having to share a room most out of all the indignities of being a junior officer.

Still he got up, dressed quickly, and went to bring Thrawn breakfast and tend to Millie, if the Emperor hadn't already. He would get his own breakfast after that.

He gathered a generous breakfast from the mess - he'd have to deduce Thrawn's favorites at some other time. Perhaps the Emperor would even tell him if he asked. Hurrying out the door, he stepped into the lift, came out on the executive level and came face-to-face with someone he'd hoped never to see again. In fact, he came face-to-chest with Kylo Ren. The tray up-ended between them as he smacked into the dark lord's chest. Ren was standing directly outside the elevator. Who would do something like that?! He opened his mouth to give him a tongue-lashing, remembered his rank, and closed it. "Lord Ren." It hurt. "I apologize for my clumsiness."

The raven haired man looked confused. "Hux, what's-" He saw the rank badge. "Oh... Sorry..." What? A warm tongue licked his hand, which was now covered in spilled food. He jumped and looked down to see a young, white wolf.

He pulled his hand away. Day one. And he was covered in food, late, and with no time to change. He needed to extricate himself, clean up, and get a second tray of breakfast at once. "Much as I'd love to speak, I need to be about my duties, Lord Ren."

He retreated, leaving a stunned and confused Ren behind him. Thrawn's door opened, and the Emperor looked out. Millie darted past him, meowing for her owner, but he was already gone.

"I thought I heard Lieutenant Hux." The Emperor commented. "He's not here, girl." He called the cat back to him.

"He just was. I... I was too close to the door. He walked into me and spilled his tray. You... demoted him?"

"I did." Thrawn acknowledged, picking the cat up. "It seemed fitting. He's young and driven enough to work his way up again – perhaps not as high, though."

"But you didn't punish me..."

"If I were to punish you, I'd have to kill you. Any other form of punishment is either distasteful to me or unnecessarily cruel." The Emperor turned and stepped back into his office. "Well, if breakfast is going to be late, I might as well start working."

The Knight fell silent. What could he say to that? Why spare him? Why did Kevat want him alive?

"Come on, girl." He told Ivory. "Let's find the gym." At least working out might clear his head, training always did that."  
Meanwhile, Armitage blotted himself off in a refresher, glad the uniform was still black. It hid the wet blotches. Well, the day... He wasn't even going to think that. There were a thousand ways the day could get worse. He rushed back to the mess and grabbed a second tray, making his way up. There'd be no time for him to have breakfast with the delay. Fine. He was used to skipping meals.

Mille nearly tripped him a second time when he entered Thrawn's quarters, and Marble didn't help either.

He stood his ground, stepping carefully around his former pet and the Emperor's wolf and set the Emperor's food down on his desk. "My apologies for my lateness, Emp- "  
"Not on my desk." Thrawn stated at once. "There's a table through the door to the left. I take breakfast in my stateroom."

"Yes, sir. My apologies," he said, startled at the suddenness of Thrawn speaking.

Once in the stateroom, he loosened up a little as the door shut behind him. Millie was rubbing on his leg. "Oh, Millie." He sighed and picked her up, hugging her. "I missed you too."

She purred in his arms. As he held her a portrait caught his attention. It was a copy of a portrait, actually. It was of a human man, with features that marked him as a dual-gender. He had long, brown hair, sapphire eyes, and was dressed in a simple yet elegant green robe trimmed with gold. It wasn't a very big protrait, but it was positioned to be right within Thrawn's sight from the table.

"Well, who are you?" Armitage murmured, studying the portrait. And, of course, par for the course for today, this was the moment Thrawn chose to enter.

"Lieutenant." He jumped and put Millie down. "My apologies!" He hurried out to continue his duties, but before he reached the door of the stateroom Thrawn spoke again. "He was my husband."

Hux stopped briefly at the door and turned back now that it seemed he wasn't in trouble. "'Was,' Emperor?"  
"He's dead. Been dead since before Kevat was born." Thrawn sat down at his dining table.  
"My apologies."

"It's not your fault. Go about your duties but get yourself breakfast first. I'll not have my own aide missing meals."

"Thank you, Emperor, but I'm not hungry." And he wasn't. Not really, anyway. He'd gone far longer without before. He went about collecting and sorting reports, managing the Emperor's incoming messages, and making sure the meetings were scheduled properly. He wondered how Mitaka and Mabry were getting along. Would anyone else protest his demotion? Probably not.

He hoped he could work his way up quicker than he had the first time, though Thrawn was something of a wild card. He wasn't sure what the Emperor would see as promotion-worthy. He supposed he'd just have to find out as he went along.

Being an aide would limit his options. Promotions came quickest to those who proved themselves extremely competent at their positions, but aides were generally only considered competent as aides. As a result, their rises were slow. If he could be re-assigned to a combat squadron, or an engineering squadron, then he could really shine. As it was, the best he could hope for was to suggest some kind of impressive tactical tidbit, and given he was working for the greatest strategist the Galaxy ever saw...

He would find a way. He *had* to. The journey to Naboo was uneventful, boring even. Hux spent most of it getting into the zone for his new duties and trying to figure Thrawn out.

He hated that he didn't have his own space anymore. He avoided going back to his quarters until absolutely necessary. He'd never been able to sleep knowing someone else was in the room unless he was exhausted. So, he exhausted himself. Every night, three hours in the gym. He'd slipped as a general. Not that he'd gotten lazy, but he'd lost some of the edge he used to have. He would have to put effort into becoming a whip-crack once again. And he put in the effort. It was easier than thinking, when all he had to think about was how far he'd fallen, and how frustrating it was to be a lieutenant again. It burned deeply that Ren kept his title, his privileges, his quarters on the executive level. Everything. Force users.

"Hey! Hey, Red! It's a dummy, not a Rebel!" Someone called at him. "Don't hurt yourself... Or, well, don't hurt it."

He turned to glare at the speaker only to find himself face to chest with an Imperial hero. General Max Veers.

His back straightened at once and he saluted. "General Veers, sir!"

He'd heard Veers had gone through genetic workmanship. It seemed he had. He didn't look as old as he actually was. "You keep goin' like that, son, and you're gonna bust your hands."

Armitage cracked his knuckles audibly. "I've had much worse, General."

"Didn't ask if you had. Doesn't matter if you have. You're Thrawn's aide, but you're still army, son. None of my boys leave here purposefully hurtin' themselves. No matter what reason, understand? You need a fight, you spar. If I catch you or hear of you whaling on something like this again I'll put you on your ass 'till you can't move."

"I'd like a match with you sometime, General." Armitage re-fastened his training gloves. "if you'd condescend."

"You've got yourself a match, kid."

They moved over to the ring and Armitage dropped into a crouch, waiting. "When you're ready."

"You first, junior."

Armitage studied his footwork and moved in for a testing punch, prepared to drop back if necessary.

Max caught his fist and yanked him forward into the General's knee.

Painful, but not unexpected. If biting were on the table, he'd do it. As it was, he rammed his chin into Max's nose.

He was flipped onto his back. Veers was a veteran, a fighter, it seemed he could just shrug off some attacks.

Good thing for Armitage he'd spent most of his formative years either being beaten or beating others. He pushed himself up with an acrobatic leap and landed on his feet out of Veers' range. He was faster than the General. Not as strong, but slipperier. And he definitely had less to lose. And, as he proved soon enough, sharper elbows. He dug one into the General's side while dodging a haymaker.

"MAXIMILIAN VEERS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!"

Both men froze at the angry voice and Armitage looked around. Who would address the General like that?

The man that the watching soldiers parted for was short, very short, but Hux knew who this was. Grand Admiral Firmus Piett. He marched onto the mat, ripped them apart, and grabbed Veer's ear. "Of all the irresponsible, reckless, immature, stupid things for you to do when you're supposed to be resting and recovering!"

Armitage was just glad not to be on the receiving end of the Grand Admiral's rage. He slipped out of the ring and to the side as he watched. The Grand Admiral started dragging Max off. "Come on. You're going right back to Kalani!"

"Firmus-"   
"Don't argue with me! He said you could walk without your crutches, not fight!"

They left the gym and the crowd slowly dispersed now the fun was over. Armitage sighed and dropped onto a bench. He was still worked up. Maybe the gravity gym would suffice instead of the combat dummies. He sighed and closed his eyes. Someone stood in front of him. "Lieutenant."

He opened his eyes with a sigh.

It was a Trooper Captain. Responsible for training stormtroopers. Not quite Hux's superior, not really his equal. "Captain."  
"If it's fights you want, I could use you." The Captain told him, handing him a data chip. "Report to store room C-67 tomorrow night, and you'll get the work-out you're looking for."

He blinked in confusion but finally nodded. "Very well."

He returned to his quarters an hour later and collapsed into bed. No Millie. No water shower. Just oblivion. Thank Force for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren had dinner with Kevat again. It still weighed on his mind that Kevat had convinced Thrawn not to kill him. He had no idea why.

"We'll be home soon. When we get there, I was going to spend some time at Varykino. I hoped you'd join me." The Prince told him, eating some of the sweet and sour chicken.

"Varykino?" "Yes, the Naberrie family sold it to my grandfather, and Dad gave it to me. He still owns the family home, Convergence." "It's where my grandparents got married." Kevat smiled. "I know which terrace it was."

"I'd love to see that. Of course, I'll come." Kylo sipped his water. "...Why invite me?"

"Why not? It's still linked to you." "... Why are you doing this? Why... save me?" Kevat paused. /Dad, he asked why I saved him. What do I do?/

/I'm not your love doctor. Remember, I blurted everything to Cas. And it wasn't long after we met./ Thrawn reminded him.

/Shit./ /Language!/ Kevat swallowed nervously. "Do you... believe in destiny?"

"It used to be all I believed in. Now... I'm not so sure." Kylo chuckled.

"I do. Every since I was young I had visions... about my future lifemate."

Kylo was thick - as Hux used to like to say all the time - but not that thick. "You mean me."

The Prince nodded. "I... have paintings... and sculptures. Dad taught me to use it as an outlet for my visions like he had."

"You spared me because you think I'm the one." Kylo stated quietly. Not for power, glory, or achievement. Just for himself. He didn't know what to think.

"I *know* it's you, and yes, that's why."

"I don't know what to say. I think I might need a moment."

"I understand. I won't force you into anything."

"Thanks." Kylo got up and Ivory followed him out of the room. He went wandering through the ship - hoped he wasn't showing how tormented he felt - and wished he had his mask. Ivory was at his side, he rested a hand on her back.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going, just... away. Down and away until he realized he was in the storerooms.

He began to hear noises, they sounded like fighting. Some of it sounded serious, grunts and punches, but there was also cheering. Even what sounded like bets. What was going on? He found the door to C-67 and pressed the switch.

Armitage stepped into store room C-67 and didn't know what he expected. The room had been re-purposed and re-arranged into something resembling an arena. The Captain was there. "Hey, Red. You came." She was in her off-duty uniform, the rank and identification badges removed. "Call me Whip. We all use codenames here."

And of course he was already stuck with 'Red'.

"Anyway, I assume you know what a Bull Ring is." She continued, heading into the center. There was a ring of both raw recruits and experienced officers and veterans all around. The recruits were marked with their exercise clothes. A couple veterans were leaning against crates. "Listen up you krayt spit rookies!" She bellowed. "Welcome to Hell! All of you are here because your hand-to-hand marks are atrocious and have been atrocious for too long!"

He tuned her out. His marks were fine, thank you, he just needed to exhaust himself.

"Now line up! Four lines, one at a time. It's gonna be bad, no matter who you're facing, so buckle up!" She climbed onto a tower of crates. "If any of you weaklings takes one of these four down, it's light duty for a week! Not that you will."

Hux stepped up quietly. He just wanted a hard fight.

The other three veterans stepped up beside him and he understood suddenly. Oh. He was one of the Bulls. He'd been in many Rings, but he'd never been a Bull before. He about-faced and readied himself as the recruits started coming.

Every time he knocked one down another came at him.

Perfect. His vision glowed red as he worked through them. Trainee after trainee. Some were better than others. Most were Krayt Spit, but he didn't care. It was combat. He needed this. He began to transpose the faces of his enemies on the trainees as he worked them over. Thrawn, Kevat, Snoke, Ren, all of his Father's friends, Brendol Hux himself... There were whistles from the watching veterans and those whose marks were high enough to keep them out of the Ring. When it was all over, he felt tiredness crashing over him like an ocean. It was perfect. He'd do this every night if he could.  
"Have fun?" Whip chuckled, offering him a roll of credits.

"That was great," he panted, taking the credits.

"Wanna do it again?"  
"When?"  
"Y-78. Tomorrow night, same time. Different room every day of the week. I'll keep you posted." Whip promised. "Good job." She punched his shoulder affectionately and disappeared with the rest of them.

He was leaving right as the door opened, and he walked into Ren.

"What are you doing down here?" Hux demanded. The rest of them had ignored Ren. Of course, they didn't know him. And he didn't know them. Not without ID's anyway. But he knew Hux by sight.

Ren backed up so he could come out, the door shutting behind him. "... Thinking," he said, rubbing the head of the wolf that was, again, at his side.

"You can do that?" Armitage rolled his eyes. "Nice to know." Being out of his uniform was loosening his tongue. Or maybe it was the last rush of adrenaline.

"Kevat thinks I'm his destined lifemate." Ren had no idea why he was telling Hux. Maybe because... there was no one else to tell.

"The pfassk does that mean and does it mean I won't have to see you ever again? Please say yes." He pulled off his exercise gloves and stowed them. His knuckles were going to bruise, but they'd bruised every night since he started his new position. He doubted Thrawn would even notice.

"It means Kevat thinks I'm the person he's destined to *marry*."

Of course. Hux chuckled bitterly. "Congratulations. Come to rub that in my face as well? Kylo Ren - Emperor Consort. And all because of that nebulous field that's always made you so special."

"What? The Force has nothing to do on my end of this. Kevat told me about his mother. He was as Force Sensitive as you but the Emperor's own destined."

"What do you want, Kylo? To taunt me? Remind me that, once again, in spite of all of your missteps, lack of respect, and general incompetence, you have come out on top?" Hux whirled and stepped close to Kylo, staring into his dark eyes. "To remind me there is nothing I have you and your Force can't take away?"

"I didn't take anything from you! I'm not the one who demoted you! At least even if you weren't some destined husband you'd be alive! I'd be DEAD!"

"Oh, you took nothing from me? You knew there were intruders on Starkiller Base, and you informed no one. You took it upon yourself to face them, and you failed. And I lost my battlestation. I lost the Supreme Leader's respect. And I had to share my ships with a spoiled, stupid child who thinks everything is going to go his way. And look where we are. I'm a lieutenant again. I'm back to licking boots and shuffling papers, away from anything even resembling what I could be doing, while your life hasn't changed. If anything, it's improved. You sleep in your own quarters, you're going to be married to the Imperial Prince. You will be wealthy, secure, and powerful before I even earn the right to have my cat as my own." Hux stuck a finger in his chest. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck here. I'm an AIDE, Ren. Do you know what that means? It means I'll be lucky to be promoted once a decade. I'm going to be a major when I'm sixty - if I'm LUCKY. And even then, who's to say you're not going to snatch it all away again as soon as it's you in the top spot? So, if you think I care about your pitiful little problems, or whatever you're doing here, think again. I have myself to worry about." He turned away and walked. "Have fun ruling the Galaxy. I'll be around, delivering meals."

Ren let him go, angry but not wanting to go back to the way he had been under Snoke. None of this was fair.

Ivory whined and nuzzled into him, cuddling against his leg.

Kylo knelt and hugged her. "I don't know why I care. It's like all the hatred I used to have has been poured out of me. I feel so... empty. And a bit afraid. ... I don't know what to do..."

Ivory licked his cheek and pressed close until Kylo stood up and they started back for his quarters. He could feel Hux's mind - angry and locked into a loop of rage, pain, despair, and everything all over again. He could feel Kevat, questioning but not intrusive. Thrawn was quiet and smooth, like a reflecting lake. The Emperor was probably asleep. Every stormtrooper and officer had a signature, a mind, dreams. Had he been unable to hear them or was he just now listening?

He had to do something. Hux had been wronged, by Snoke, by him, maybe he could speak to the Emperor... he wasn't sure he could face Kevat yet.

What would he even say? Hux deserved punishment, but so did he? Would Thrawn even punish him if he asked? Did he consider Ren a minor player?

He had no idea. His options were limited, and he didn't know what those limited options were.

He retreated to his quarters to do something he'd never been good at: Think.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Hux delivered Thrawn's breakfast, checked the Emperor's calendar, arranged his documents, cleared away the breakfast dishes, and took care of the wolves and Millie.

His beautiful, ginger cat had become queen of the quarter through some trick of fate. Or perhaps it was just that she knew she was destined for greatness. She was disappointed she couldn’t sleep with him anymore. He could tell. She pressed close to him as he began pouring out food from the special containers in Thrawn’s unused kitchenette.

Marble was close by, waiting for her own breakfast.

The rest of the wolves were Kevat's responsibility. He wondered if Kevat cared for them or if he had an aide too. He set Marble's bowl down beside her and petted her as she dug in. Millie rubbed against his leg until he warmed her own bowl up. "I didn't forget." He informed her.

Perhaps he would take a peek for himself before he went to get his own breakfast. He was curious after all.

He missed his painting. It had been too big to carry. He wondered what had happened to it. If he took Mabry at her word, she would hold his quarters unchanged. But he'd never be a general again, much less command a star destroyer. So it didn't matter that much. Maybe when he retired, he'd be allowed to claim the pieces back.

Finishing up he left to check the kennels before getting his own breakfast. The door opened after a brief scan, probably to check he was human not a wolf. There were 15 wolves at first count, five adults, three adolescents like Ren's white wolf, and seven pups that were all paws. They were all various colors and patterns, typical of Silonian Wolves. A young blue merle spotted him and trotted over.

"Hey, pretty girl." He smiled when he saw her and rubbed her head and ears. They were all very friendly. "How are you today?" He wandered among the pens, smiling genuinely. He'd have loved a place like this on the Finalizer, but it was a waste of needed resources. The Empire was much richer, less efficient.

The door on the other side opened, and Kevat's huge, black male ran in, followed by the Prince himself.

The male and the blue merle greeted each other before he ran off to play with the puppies. "Imperial Prince." Armitage bowed.

"Leiutenant. Good morning." He noticed the young blue and smiled. "I see Tempest has made her choice." She was pressed against Hux's leg.

"Tempest, sir?" He asked.

"That's her name." The young blue barked at her name and nosed the redhead's hand. "She's actually Stormheart's firstborn, so I thought the name was fitting. Silonian Wolves are Force Sensitive, Lieutenant, but they can and have bonded to non-Force Strongs before. It seems Tempest has chosen you."

"Well, I hate to dissapoint her, my lord." He stroked her neck gently. "But I'm a lieutenant. And even if I wasn't, there's no room in my quarters for a wolf." He fluffed her ruff.

"They take up less room than you might think, and in light of this an exception can be made. Denying a Silonian their bond is detrimental and even dangerous, to them and those around them. Even if you can't bond back to her like a Force Sensitive could, she is still bonded to you. I'll see that my father is made aware of the development, and you and Tempest will be accommodated. For now, it's best if she goes with you."

Armitage looked down at Tempest and her ears flattened as he wearily observed her. Force users. He'd never be done serving them or being forced to do things by them. It couldn't be Millie who was the exception, no. His beloved cat stayed with the Emperor. But this wolf he'd just met today takes a shine to him and everything is smoothed over at once. "Very well. Come on then, Tempest."

Immediately her ears perked up, and her tail started wagging. She gave a canine grin and followed him out.

She followed him around his duties as he went through the day. Thrawn took note, but beyond a few words of advice - which amounted to, the wolf is part of your life now so don't upset her - he didn't seem to say anything of note. When he got back to his quarters to change so he could train and join the Bull Ring, Decartes was packing. "Lieutenant?" He questioned as he came into the room.  
"You have a solo place now." Decartes was giving him the cold, gruff shoulder. It didn't hurt. "Must be nice."  
"I didn't ask for this."

"Well you got it, just because one of the Prince's mutts likes you." Tempest growled.

Armitage waited until he turned around, then decked the man and stamped a foot down on his chest. "Let's get something clear. Everything on this ship, I never wanted. I was a General. I earned my position. I was demoted for doing my job too well." He applied more pressure. "I am being punished with this position, and I do not affect who the Prince's mutts enjoy. If I had a choice, you and I would never have met. Got it?" He glared furiously down at him, his eyes cold as ice.

"Get off me," he wheezed. Wonderful, the man was too stupid to be cowed.

He leaned harder. "GOT IT?!"

"Got it." Tempest whined and pulled him back to the moment. If Decartes chose to talk this could get him in a lot of trouble for assault.

He pulled himself off the lieutenant. Let him talk. The Prince's mutt liked him. If they were as important as Kylo was, all he'd get was time in the brig. Roommates fought. It was accepted, a part of life.

Said 'mutt' was watching him with soft whines.

"Oh, what do you want?!" He asked it, stress and anger coloring his voice. "What? Did you not realize what it would mean to try and bond with someone who doesn't want one? I'm not even a dog person in the first place! I owned a bloody cat for a reason!"

She back away, tail tucked, ears down.

He buried his face in his hands. "...I'm sorry." He massaged his temples. "I'm not like this, I promise." He didn't know who he was talking to, the wolf or himself. "I don't fly off the handle and attack others for no reason. I don't hurt myself. I don't give up. I'm not like that."

He heard her approach slowly, then warm licks caressed his faced, licking away tears he hadn't been aware were falling. He couldn't blame her for choosing him, she was an animal. All she knew was she liked him. That wasn't her fault.

He hugged her, nuzzling into her thick fur. At least he'd have something warm to sleep with. "...Come on, girl. It's time to go to the gym." He rubbed her ears and left a hand on her back as they walked down to begin the evening.

Tempest hated the Bull Ring's, Armitage could tell. But she sat out of the way and let him take on the ever-improving recruits. Whip was - pun intended - whipping her company into shape and he was helping. It felt like the first really useful thing he'd done in forever. The collection of bruises, the aching muscles, re-awakening combat reflexes, and rolls of credits collecting in a container under his berth were just perks. He hated to think he'd be on Naboo soon and the Bull Ring would stop.

They were almost to Naboo now. They had been on the Chimera for just over a week. Tempest had settled into Hux's life, and now she could be away from him a couple hours, though no more than two at a time. He would leave her to play in the kennels after breakfast then come get her just before lunch. She would stay with him for the rest of the day after that. He didn't do the Bull Ring every night, and on nights he didn't he ran or swam, and Tempest did it with him. The wolf was an amusing companion. When she got excited to see him after her 'play dates' she would happy dance around him.

He still missed Millie and the cat was growing more distant from him. He couldn't make her understand it wasn't his choice. She tended to curl up in Thrawn's lap and stay there when he was in the quarters now. It ached. It hurt. He used it as fuel for his every day struggles. And perhaps because he was so caught up in himself, in the Bull Rings, in the wolves, in Millie, he didn't notice the people closing in on him.

He was hit over the head, and all went black. Millie shot up in Thrawn's lap, and Marble got up from her place at the Emperor's feet. "What's the matter with you, two?" Kevat opened the door. "Storm just-" Both pets raced past him. "... Did that."

The rest of the wolves in the kennel went insane with barking and howls, attacking the gates to their enclosures. "What is going on?!" Thrawn bellowed over the noise, standing up.

"I don't know! You follow them, I'll try to get the kennel under control!"

Armitage woke up moments after he passed out and found himself surrounded by six men, standing over him. They'd stripped him of his uniform and he was kneeling, tied to a pipe in the wall. Engineering section.

He glared up at them. "Let me go,:

One of them kicked him in the face. He gritted his teeth. "Let you go? When we just figured out who you were, murderer?"

He knew at once. They were going to kill him for Starkiller.

He'd be damned if they saw him afraid. Tempest was tied up nearby, attacking the chain around her neck with her teeth. He didn't have time to worry about her. They were beating him again. All but one - Decartes, he recognized. He was holding back.

He wasn't sure how long they beat him. Tempest was snarling and trying to get free.

The beating ended suddenly, when he stopped reacting to it. He suspected they wanted to keep him in as much pain as possible for as long as possible. The agony almost drowned out Decartes voice. "That's enough. My turn."

He lifted his head to meet the man's eyes. He wouldn't show fear.

Decartes released his hands, but he would have been too weak to do anything anyway. Decartes had him by the neck, pressed into the wall. Strangling, but not cutting off his airway entirely. "I don't care if you think you don't deserve this. You do." His voice was low, frustrated, angry. "You should die a million times over, and then maybe it'd be enough."

Tempest was going crazy behind them. He couldn't fight back. She couldn't help him.

He was blanking on Decartes' words. He was in too much pain and his oxygen was slowly being cut off. This wasn't how he wanted to die. He'd wanted to die doing something worth doing. It would have been better to die on Starkiller. Die with the failure that killed him. An unjust ending - not his failure - but better than this. Disgraced, stripped, alone, in the bowels of a ship not his own... And apparently, pissing himself. He wished they would get it over with, but that was the point, wasn't it? To take it slowly like this. Make him suffer for all he'd done. It didn't matter to them he was following an order. If he hadn't done it, someone else would have. He was just there, doing what he did best, rising up. And now look how far he'd fallen.

Suddenly the door opened. Millie streaked in, yowling and hissing. Far more worrying for his attackers, however, were the snarling Stormheart and Marble, who leaped right into the middle, their huge bodies easily taking down his attackers, their fangs easily drawing blood. Someone, he couldn't see who, freed Tempest, and she joined the fray. Then a familiar lightsaber sparked to life with the crackling blade.

It was loud, chaotic, dark... Unmistakeably Kylo. He slumped to the floor. Of course. Even now, he was too late. What had they ever been but a pair of failures? Useless Armitage and childish Ren. Puppets and playthings for an unfeeling intelligence that delighted in torturing him. Would it be over now? When the shock he could feel creeping over his mind finally finished him? Or would he go on to more torment. He closed his eyes and chose not to care.

"Hux! Hux! Dammit, don't fall asleep!" Ren shouted as Thrawn arrived. The four wolves had his men surrounded, keeping them away from the injured Hux as Ren tried to rouse him and figure out how to move him safely.

“Careful. Don’t move him. Every bone in his body is at least cracked from the looks of it.” Thrawn instructed Ren, kneeling beside Hux.   
"What can we do? He needs medical attention."

"I know." Thrawn raised his hands and lifted Hux into the air, holding him stiff. "Open the doors and clear the way for me. This will require concentration."  
"What about them?" Ren pointed at the officers.

"Kevat will handle them." As if summoned by his name, the Prince appeared. he took in the sight before him, and a shadow of rage passed over his handsome face.

Ren looked up at Kevat and half-waved at him as he headed for the door.

"You and Dad take care of Hux, Ren. Leave this scum to me."

"I need to talk to you later."  
"I know. Later."

"Scum? The scum is the creature you're carrying out!" Decartes burst out.

"Be quiet. You do not decide how to punish someone. My father's word is law. He spoke on the matter, your personal feelings are not above the law." The door shut, and Ren heard nothing more, but the Force rolled with pain, mostly from Hux yet some came from his attackers.

Millie and Tempest were walking with them. Tempest whined and looked up at Hux's still form. He was barely breathing. Thrawn spoke softly to Ren. "Kylo. How close are you and General Hux? Are you friends?"

"No. He hates me,... and I don't blame him. I was terrible to him."

Thrawn sighed and closed his eyes. "...I don't have any information. I can't work in a vacuum."

"What's wrong?" Kylo punched in the medwing on the lift. Hux took up almost all the space.

"He's giving up. And I don't know why. I assumed his demotion would just spur him to work harder, but it's done the opposite. I assumed human contact would draw him out of his shell. And, again, I was wrong."

"We may not be friends, but I have sort of figured him out. He fought so hard to become General, and you took away everything he'd sacrificed and fought for to earn that rank. He's also been a loner as long as I've known him."

"I took much away from him, yes." Thrawn hummed. "But he's suffered set-backs before. What's changed him from an ambitious, clear-minded soldier into a despairing wreck? Did he change after Starkiller? Did you notice anything about his aura or actions that would indicate it?"

Ren thought for a few moments.

"He was shaken. I thought he regained equilibrium. Maybe he was just distracting himself, but... I don't know anything. That's all I remember. I wasn't - " He sighed. "...I never paid attention to him or anyone else. I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Thank you." The Emperor supposed he was just going to have to talk to Hux. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't try.

Kylo reached out towards Hux and touched his hand. "...He's cold."

"He's in shock. His brain is shutting down certain functions. He'll have minimal heart rate."

"What can we do?"

"We're doing what we can. Getting him to medbay in as close to one piece as possible. Once he's there, hopefully we can put him back together."


	7. Chapter 7

The medics converged at once when they arrived.

"Emperor, we're going to need you to remain." The head doctor told him. "Your powers are the only way we're going to be able to manipulate him as necessary."

"Of course. Ren, you may go. This won't be a pleasant affair."

"...I need to talk to Kevat anyway." Ren left as the medics began fitting Hux for restrictive cages. A bacta tank would kill him. His bones needed structure.

Kevat was back to his quarters when Ren found him. He seemed to have calmed down as well.

"Hey." Ren spoke from the door, stepping in. Ivory pressed against his side, the white wolf upset by everything that had happened.

Kevat was standing with his back to the door.

He was wearing a silk robe with a wolf inscribed into the fabric. It was red, growing lighter towards the hem, flowing with a white trim. "Yes, Kylo?" He looked up and smiled.

It made such a beautiful and striking contrast to his azure skin and hair. Under the robe was a simple black, silk shirt, with no sleeves so his arms were bare under the short sleeves of the robe, and black trousers. "Come in. I was just getting ready to relax."

"I could use some relaxation." Kylo pulled off his cowl to reveal his robe beneath. Ivory's white fur covered it entirely.

Kevat chuckled. "Come on. I just made some tea." He followed the Prince through a door leading into his own stateroom, which Kevat had converted into a bedroom/lounge.

Ivory curled up with Kevat's wolf at the foot of the bed while Kevat leaned back against the pillows and lowered a screen out of the ceiling.

He smiled at Ren and patted beside himself. "Come on, plenty of room." His bed was quite large, the perk of being the Prince Ren supposed.

He slid up onto the bed and Kevat put an arm around him, flicking through programs to watch. "What do you like?"

"... I've always been the oddball who likes history documentaries..."   
Kevat smiled at him. "Nothing wrong with that, though I'm partial to nature documentaries myself, particularly animal ones."

"I'd like either right now." He had too much on his mind to focus anyway.

Kevat turned on a history documentary. "What's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"Everything." Kylo muttered. "How unfair life is. What it would be like if I stayed a jedi. Just everything."

The Prince gently pulled him close.

"What are we going to do, Kev? What's next?"

"Armitage will heal, slowly, but if I know Dad he won't let Hux just slip away and die. We'll be to Naboo in two days, and there he'll be safe in the palace among us and those loyal to us. As for you and I... what do you want, Ren?"

"I don't really know anymore. I'm just glad to be alive. Worried because I don't know what purpose I'm going to play."

"I'll be happy just being with you, walking whatever path you want to," Kevat said.

"What do you want, Kev?"

Warm, soft lips brushed his forehead. "To be with you. That's all."

"What about the Empire? War? All that?"

"I'm not a conqueror like my father, Ren. If it comes to it I'll rule after him, but I would be happy living as a farmer or rancher with you if that's the life you wanted to live."

"I don't know what I want. I've never really had the choice. I had to be a jedi. Then I had to be Snoke's apprentice. Now... I don't have to be anything."

"Just yourself, and if you don't know who you are outside of that then take time and find yourself, find your own desires and hobbies. I'll wait. I've waited this long."

"Good." Kylo hugged Kevat's chest. "Thank you."

The Chiss hugged him back.

They stayed curled up together in a pile.

Thrawn stayed with the General as he woke slowly. The doctor didn't think it a good idea to keep him unconscious any longer than necessary. He was entirely immobilized, lying against a formed metal table and surrounded by cages keeping him in place. A sealed gel pack kept him warm and surrounded him in bacta. His skull was wrapped up in bandages - cracked. He'd been relentlessly broken, but not enough to kill him.

Hux slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He was still alive?

"Don't try to move. You won't be able to." Thrawn spoke to him, voice low in the dim room. "How do you feel?"

"... Why am I still alive?"

"Because Kylo Ren saved you." Thrawn replied. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Why are you bothering to help me?"

"I don't waste - "

"Don't even say it. There's nothing more wasteful than forcing me to live every day and not do anything useful." Hux closed his eyes. "And all of this being used just means no one else can. So why waste it on me?"  
"Don't compare these resources to yours or anyone else's life. They're objects. We can get more. You being alive to strike a new path is not wasteful, or are you still under Brendol's thumb after all these years?"

"Someone of my intelligence and skillset should be working on new weapons, tactics, even leading troops on missions. If it's an aide you need, I'd recommend Mitaka. He's better at it than I am." And he deserved a quiet, cushy post after so long in his own.

"I chose you for the post for a reason."

"Yes, yes. A long and humiliating punishment that will terminate in either death or retirement. It's very fitting, I suppose."

"What punishment would you prefer?"

"I would rather have gone down fighting. I would rather you allowed me to finish myself off in dignity. I would rather be locked up or tied up, or something. I would rather not have surrendered."

"Surrender is not shameful, Armitage. Living to fight another day. Knowing when to fight and when to lay down arms is a far greater strength than fighting bitterly to the death."

"Says the man who fled into the Unknown Regions rather than surrender." The red-head bit out.

"I retreated to deal with a different threat. That's why I left. I hoped without my presence the galaxy could sort itself out. I did not enjoy leaving, but I enjoyed all the loss of life that was happening far, far less."

Armitage wanted to clench his fists, but he couldn't even move his fingers. "...I admired you." He told Thrawn. "We all worshiped you. Of course we did. But what are you? You ran away when the Empire needed leadership. You appeared when the First Order lost Snoke, but all you've done is take us apart. If you have a grander plan, I don't see it. All I see is another Force User, making a mess of things. The galaxy would be far better off if none of you ever existed." He closed his eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm tired."

"... Very well." Thrawn swept out.

Millie hopped up onto the gel bag and meowed to Armitage. "...I'm okay, girl. For now."

She purred him, and Tempest's soft whines let him know she was there, too. He fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody could ever deny Naboo was a jewel of a world. Culture, art, nature, geography… It was all magnificent. Thrawn was glad the First Order claimed it instead of the New Republic, and that Convergence and Varykino were almost entirely untouched. 

The Palace was prepared in quick, smooth fashion to be the new home of the Imperial Family. Thrawn, in a show of respect and hopes of smoothing things over with the Nubian people, stopped to lay flowers at Senator Amidala's grave in the Amidala Memorial Gardens. Padme had done a lot for Naboo, as queen and senator, and she deserved respect for that, even if he hadn't always agreed with her.

Given his own husband would soon have his own memorial gardens, it seemed fitting to remember Padme's as well. He crossed an arm across his chest and bowed to the stone before turning. Armitage fell in beside him. Since the attack, his normally quiet aide had been even more quiet than before. The bruises on his hands and body stopped appearing, though.

Kevat stepped forward with Ren once they stepped back and lay his own flowers. They seemed on better terms as well. Thrawn had walked in on them knocked out watching documentaries together more than one evening.

Ren tapped Hux's shoulder as Kevat and Thrawn walked side-by-side. "Hey - "  
"I'm busy, Ren." Hux tapped at the datapad unnecessarily.

"I just wanted to ask how you were feeling..."

"At the current moment, I'm not feeling anything." He put a hand on Tempest's back and continued to stare straight ahead.

Ren knew it would be best if he left the redhead alone for now. Pushing the issue wouldn't help.

Thrawn kept an ear on his aide and Kevat's lifemate as they talked. "Have you chosen a site for Cas's memorial?"

"I have a few places to look. One is near the palace, the second is in the Waterfall District, and the third is between Varykino and Convergence." "... We got married in the Waterfall District."

"I'll definitely take a second look at that place then." Kevat agreed at once.

"Let me know when you've decided."

"Of course I will. I won't do anything without giving you a chance to look it over." Kevat promised. "I kind of have a sketch for how to lay out the beds."

"I can't wait to see your plans." His son smiled at him.

"I'll finish the plans at Varykino when Kylo and I go. Is it all right if I take off for a week or two when we get settled in?"

"Of course, dear." Thrawn smirked. "Just remember to bring plenty of condoms," he whispered. Kevat flushed purple. "Dad!

"Did I say something wrong?" Thrawn shot him an innocent look and stroked Marble's ears.

Ren and Hux were not watching them, curious about Kev's yell. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because I don't want you doing anything dangerous and it's good to be prepared." The Emperor smiled slightly and shrugged. "Don't forget bathing suits either."

"Daaaaad. Come on, we're not teenagers."

"To me, you will always be the gawky thirteen year old always getting into trouble."

Kevat groaned.

"I should get out the old albums and show Kylo." The Emperor teased. "You were so cute back then."

"Oh, Force, please no. Dad, come on!" "I'm your father, it's my job to embarrass you, for myself and your mother. Should I triple it for your grandfather?"

"No!" Kevat cried out in protest.

The older Chiss laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Okay, okay."

Armitage rolled his eyes. Why weren't they just getting married already? He'd heard no plans for a formal engagement or schedule. Perhaps he should find a good planner... Ren always jumped into these things and expected others to pick up the pieces, why shouldn't the Prince be the same?

Ren, meanwhile, was blushing a little as he realized part of the conversation was about him, and, no doubt, his relationship with Kevat.

He speed-walked forward a little and curled around Kevat's arm. "Do you want to go get some Blossom Bread now, Kev?"

"Go on and have fun." Thrawn agreed at once.

The Prince smiled at the human. "Sure, Ky. I'll bring you and Armitage some back, Dad. Come on, I still remember the bakery that had the best Blossom Bread."

Thrawn chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his aide as his son and Kylo walked off.   
"What's next on the agenda, Lieutenant?"

"Meeting with the generals in an hour, your Imperial Highness."

"Well at least that means Max will be there." He sighed. "On to the not-so-great part of my job."

Personally, Armitage loved his meetings with his subordinates. They were a chance to get interpersonal problems solved in a professional way rather than the way Ren preferred. Refreshing, he'd call it. It would be hard to keep his mouth shut if he heard something stupid, though.

"Well my generals aren't so bad. It'll be the nobility and reforming the Court that's going to be terrible."

Oh, no. Armitage's eyes widened as he thought of the long list of petty nobles he'd had to deal with on his rise and during his time as General. How many of them would flock to the newly-formed Imperial Court and how many of them would recognize him?

"The bane of my father's rule, and no doubt they'll be the bane of mine."

"At least you won't have to face them after a demotion." That was not meant to come out of his mouth. He had been mentally screaming it, but he hadn't meant to say it. "I apologize. I was out of line. I apologize. It won't happen again."

Thrawn turned slightly. "Do their opinions bother you so much?"

"Yes! They are disrespectful and ridiculous, so caught up in their own wealth and self-importance when they've done nothing to earn it!"

"Which is exactly why their opinions shouldn't bother you. Some of them will no doubt think they are better than me, or that they or their child or even grandchild should marry Kev and usurp the throne from him or marry me and usurp the throne that way. They can think that, it doesn't matter. Keeping them close, however, means I can monitor their intentions."

"I would rather manipulate them into giving up their resources, squeeze until even their vaunted wealth is gone, then discard them like dirty socks."

"That is exactly your problem. Do that and none after them will trust you. They'll be on guard."

"It's a problem that I prefer the direct approach? What do you use to deal with them?"

"I used to let them wine and dine me, then sleep with their sons and leave, never turning up for a hinted proposal. Then I met my husband, and their opinions stopped mattering entirely. Now, I simply nod and smile, make bland comments, and let them wash over me like ocean waves."

Hux blinked. He honestly hadn't been expecting that, especially the first part.

Thrawn turned back. "We have an hour before meeting with the Generals. That's just enough time for me to finish my paperwork and you to walk Marble and Millie."

He snapped back into professional mode. "Yes, sir."

"Incidentally, now that we're planetside, you are allowed to own pets once more, provided you find housing that allows it. I can reccommend apartment buildings, or you could stay at the Palace.”

"Wouldn't it be best for me to be at the Palace?"

"It would have the shortest commute, but you don't need to stay here.":

"...My own space is tempting." Armitage admitted briefly. "I will look for an economical apartment."

"Very well. Make sure they allow feline and canines." Tempest was wagging her tail beside Mitty. Millie, hilariously, was on the wolf's back.

Millie lifted her head and shook her ruff out before adjusting herself and rubbing her ears against Armitage's cuff.

"Remember, one of your military benefits is a rent voucher." The Emperor reminded. 

Armitage as he stepped into his office. "It should help." The door shut and the Lieutenant was alone with the animals he was supposed to exercise.

"Well, come on," he said, clipping on leashes.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Ren looked around as he and Kevat walked through the streets of the Palace District of Theed.

"It's so beautiful here." He smiled, looking up at the blue sky.

"Isn't it? Just wait until we go to Varykino. Once we're settled we'll go for a week or two."

"I'd love that." Kylo smiled.

"Good. Do you need clothes... swimwear? Anything like that?"

"I have some extra robes, but nothing really for vacation..."

"We'll go shopping then."

"Okay." Kylo leaned on Kevat gently and Kevat put an arm around him. Ivory and Stormheart trotted beside them.

"Come on, the bakery is just around the corner, but we'll have to tie Storm and Ivory outside while we go in and order."

"Will they be all right?" Kylo asked as they tied the dogs up outside the bakery.

"They'll be fine. They won't go with anyone they don't know, and they won't let anyone take them."

"Good." He rubbed Ivory's ears. "We'll be right back."

The bakery inside smelled heavenly when Ren stepped through the door.

The huge trays of cookies and cake slices, pies, and pastries as well as shelves of bread pulled him in. "I want to try everything." He told Kevat as he looked around.

"I will bring you back to this bakery every day so we can try everything if you want." Kevat's eyes twinkled.

"Everyday? I'd never fit back into my clothes."

"If we ran a couple miles afterwards, it wouldn't matter."

"Not everyday. ... I'd like it to be something special we do..."   
Kevat smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sure, Ky. If that's what you want. How about today we get my favorite? Then next time you pick what we get."

"Sure. And the Blossom Bread, don't forget."

"I won’t forget.”

Kevat ordered a large order of Blossom Bread so they would have plenty to take back with them and two slices of chocolate cake with peanut butter mousse in the middle and peanut butter and chocolate swirled frosting.

Kevat picked up a spoon and dug it into his slice. His dark eyes rolled back in his head as he bit in. "Mmm... It's so good."

Kevat grinned. "I know. This is my weakness."

"It might become mine." Kylo tried to take it slow and savor.

They washed down the cake with iced tea. Smiling at Ren Kevat ordered two more slices of cake to go, and two, children's, plain cake donuts. "Here. Treats for Ivory and Storm."

Stormheart leapt up and wagged his tail as soon as they came out. Ivory was quick to follow. "They know, Kev." Kylo laughed.

"Oh absolutely. Storm for sure knows. He always gets some kind of treat when I go to a bakery. Sit." Stormheart sat immediately. "Good boy." He gave the black wolf a piece of the donut then held out his hand. "Paw."

Storm lifted his paw into Kevat's hand and shook, then wolfed down the rest of the donut.

"Good boy! Such a good boy." He ruffled the wolf's ears. Ivory bounced around Ren eager for her own treat.

"Sit." Ren ordered with the donut in his hand. "Oh, good girl..." He cooed to her.

He gave her a piece of it. "Turn around." She spun, following his hands. "Good girl! Does anyone try to train Silonian wolves to perform?" Kylo asked as he fed her the rest of the treat.

"Yes actually. Silonian, being Force Sensitive, are the only pure wolf breed that's very trainable and safe to handle, provided you handle them properly, like any large dog."

"That's amazing. I wonder what kind of tricks you and I could learn." He scratched Ivory's ruff.

"It comes down to how dedicated you are to training her and discovering how much she can figure out and understand. For instance, I've trained Storm and Marble to sled, which we can do at the family Chalet."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to see that. Would you like to sled?" He asked Ivory, kissing her nose.

She licked him.

Kevat chuckled and offered him a hand. "Come on, let's go home."

Ren smiled and took his hand, leaning into him as they started back.

It began raining halfway there. The clouds were misty and inconsistent, resulting in patches of both rain and sunshine.

The end result was a very wet Kevat and Ren, though. "... Have you ever been in a sauna, Ren?"

"I don't think so. What's a sauna?"

"A small room where we can sit and enjoy heat, either steam or dry heat. Would you like to try it? Though... we'll be in towels or swimwear. Hmm, a pair of my trunks should fit you until we can get you some."

"It sounds like fun. Let's do that." Kylo followed Kevat to the indoor pool and accepted his borrowed swim trunks.

Kevat turned on the heat in the sauna then pulled off his shirt. They had changed into the trunks but still had shirts on. Well now he didn't. He looked like had been sculpted. He filled his frame with toned, hard muscle, with a few scars here and there.

Kylo often liked to think of himself as shredded, but he couldn't help but be a little intimidated when he pulled his own shirt off as well.

Kevat smiled and nuzzled him reassuringly. "Come on." They stepped into the hot steam together.

It was warm and Kevat turned off the light, which was overbright. Everything smelled like eucalyptus. Water began to gather on Kylo's skin.

Even so he found himself magnetized to the Prince, who relaxed back on the bench.

"Sometimes, I forget how long I've actually known you." Kevat murmured into his curls as he turned to nuzzle Kylo's hair.

Ren leaned into him. " I feel the same. I just... want to be with you."

"Me too. Let's run away together."

"What?!" Kevat laughed and pulled him close. "I'm kidding. The look on your face was worth it, though."

"Hmph. Well, where would we go? Hypothetically."

"Good question. Probably my family's secret retreat on Anu. That's still in Imperial Space, and only my family knows where the retreat is."

"What's it like there?"

"Depends on the time of year you go. It has all four seasons and the stereotypical weather of all three."

"So we could go to the beach or the mountains or anywhere and have a good time? I think I'd like somewhere temperate with forests."

"Our retreat isn't that large, dear. Sorry, but we are in the lower part of the mountains nestled in a bit of forest. No beach close by, but we have an indoor, heated pool and hot tub for year-round swimming."

"That's all right. So long as there are trees." Kylo hummed. "Ivory and Storm will love that."

"Ky."

"Yes?" He looked up at Kevat.

"... May I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Kylo murmured back, leaning up.

Kevat leaned down to meet him and kissed him tenderly with warm, surprisingly soft lips that caressed his own.

Kylo reached out to grab onto Kevat's arm and pull him closer.

The Chiss pulled him, quite easily, onto his lap, and they finally broke the kiss when the need for air drove them apart.

Kylo panted, looking into Kevat's eyes. They were burning with lust.

A shiver ran down his spine looking into those scarlet eyes. "I don't... I don't want to rush you, Ky."

"Maybe I want to be rushed." Kylo ground down on Kevat.

The Prince growled and pulled the human flush against him. "If you really want this then we need to go to my room."

"Yeah." He didn't want to be walked in on the first time. "Let's go."

He was led quickly through the halls. Arousal coiled in his gut, and he felt himself dampen as his excitement and nervousness built.

Kevat led him through a secret passage to get there a little quicker and they came out in the Imperial Family's hallway. They barely made it into Kevat's room before he was kissing Kylo again

He threaded his hands through Ren's black hair and gently pulled, testing.

Kylo moaned and opened his mouth. Their tongues met.

Kevat managed to move them around without breaking the kiss. He finally pulled back and went at Ren's neck.

Kylo purred and leaned into Kevat, his hands wandering down his back and resting just above the swimsuit.

Gentle teeth came into play at his pulse point then up to nip his ear. "Trunks off, beautiful," Kevat growled hotly into his ear.

Kylo untied the strap slowly and shyly pushed them down, covering himself at first as Kevat's eyes threatened to devour him.

"No need to be shy, love," the Chiss purred.

Kevat hooked his own fingers into his shorts and pushed them off, showing off. "Let me see, baby."

Ren let his hands fall to his side. Kevat's eyes took in every detail hungrily. "You're beautiful, Ky."

Kylo flushed. "So are you."

The Chiss kissed him and gently began rubbing his shoulders and down his chest then back up again. He could sense the other's nervousness.

"I've never done this before." Kylo admitted to Kevat.

"We'll take it slow, all right?"

"Yeah." Kylo traced random patterns on Kevat's chest.

Kevat continued his rubbing and slid his hands low enough to gently rub Ren's nipples with his fingers.

Kylo exhaled and leaned in, pressing harder with his own fingers.

"Just relax and enjoy, Ky. Let me worship you."

Kevat gently began maneuvering Kylo towards the bed with gentle pressure as he worked up and down.

Ren bumped the bed and was gently lain back onto it. Kevat leaned down and kissed him. "Still good, Ky?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be good whatever we do."

Kevat smiled and slid down to lick one of Ren's nipples.

Kylo gasped at the attention and arched as Kevat continued, working his way slowly downwards.

Kylo stared down, watching as Kevat moved lower. "What are you doing...?"

"Going down for a taste, love." He lightly nipped the Knight's abs.

"Oh..." Kylo sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, immediately lifting his head.

"It's good, go ahead." Kylo assured him.

Kevat studied for a brief moment then continued his path down. He teasingly nipped Ren's inner thigh.

Kylo gasped and his legs twitched.

The Prince chuckled and lightly pinched the other leg in the same spot.

Another gasp and twitch.

Kevat smiled and growled when he saw how went the Knight was already. "Oh, Ky, look at you. You're already soaked," he growled.

"I know. ...Gonna do something about it?" Kylo asked, surprising himself with his boldness.

The Chiss chuckled and licked a broad line up Ren's slit.

Kylo gasped and fell back against the bed, writhing shamelessly as he was explored.

Kevat licked and sucked like a starving man. He gently worked his tongue inside then pulled back and slid a finger in.

Kylo groaned at the stretch and wiggled, wanting more.

"Impatient thing," Kevat purred, even as he added another finger and crooked them gently.

Kylo moaned aloud.

"Try to relax, Ky, I need to stretch you a little bit, okay?"

"I'm trying... It's so different."

"I know." He gently pumped his fingers in and out a little.

Kylo squirmed and pressed back. "More."

"Easy, here's a stretch." He scissored his fingers, carefully stretching Ren open a bit more.

Kylo gasped and pushed back onto him. He was ready.

They lay together, locked in a tangle of limbs for a long time.  
Kevat stroked Ren's back as he held him. "You all right?"

"Better than all right." Kylo muttered, lifting his face to look up at him. "Mindblown."

Kevat chuckled. "It was amazing for me too."

Kylo kissed him. "...I want to keep doing that..."

"Now?"

"Well, not now... But soon."

"All right, but we have to be careful. If you feel sore I want you to tell me."

"I will." Kylo cuddled in. "Let me sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Armitage looked around at area apartments. On his General's salary, he'd have snorted at the cost of some of them and taken up residence. On his new salary... He didn't want to have to drain his savings to live somewhere besides where he worked.

He sighed. He'd hoped to have his own space, to be have it as well as be able to have Millie and Tempest with him... he might just have to live at the palace.

He missed Whip and the Bull Rings. He could do with the extra credits. Maybe save up for a downpayment on an actual, physical home not just a rented apartment. Though what would be the point, he couldn't say. He'd have no children to leave anything to, no wife to come home to. Maybe a husband, but who would want to be with Starkiller? Lieutenant Starkiller, no less.

He sighed and walked back out.

He pulled out his comm and texted Whip. "Are there 'Special classes' planet side?" She probably wouldn't see it until the evening.

For now he headed back to the Palace. After all... where else could he go?

“Wondered when you would text asking me that.” Whip texted him around lunch. “Not planet side. They wouldn’t let you on. You’re too high up, you’d draw attention. But if it’s fights you want, I know something better.”

"What is it?"

"Actual fights. Better pay, a little fame, and all the eye-candy anyone could want. Both genders." There was a pause and she gave him another commsig. "It's not illegal, before you ask. But it would be frowned on if you were caught."

He hesitated for a moment, just a brief moment. "I'm in."

"I'll bet on you." Whip signed off and Hux sent a message to the second commsig.  
"Heard of you, Red." The mystery person answered. "You want in, you have to come down and audition."

"Where?"

"Forsa district. Coordinates attached. Come alone."

"Very well." Tempest barked and nosed his hand. He noticed the time. It was time for the pets to eat, and he was getting hungry himself.

"Come on, then, girl." He petted her ears and headed back into the kennels.

She pranced along with him, occasionally licking his hand. "You're so silly."

Millie curled close to his leg as soon as he stepped in, meowing. "You're going to come home with me soon, Millie. It'll be just like old times." He told the cat.

"Well old times plus Tempest," he amended. The young wolf did her happy dance when he got her raw food from the kitchen and gave her the freeze dried raw. "There, silly girl. Come on, Millie, your turn."

Millie purred and rubbed against his wrist as he warmed her food.

He smiled and scratched under her chin. "Here you go."

She began eating and Hux realized someone was behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find Thrawn coming in with his empty tea pot. "Emperor - I didn't realize, I apologize."

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong." He began making more tea. "Kev disappeared with Storm and Marbe to teach Ren about urban mushing."

"What?" Hux shook his head. This whole place is insane.

"Like dog sledding only without the snow and on a specialized cart, bike, or scooter instead of a sled. It's a good workout for the wolves when we don't have snow."

"Interesting. I think Tempest and I will stick to either running or swimming."

"I would hope so. She's not old enough to pull anyway. She's still growing, so hitching her to anything would put too much pressure on her growth plates and affect her growing."

"Then I won't hitch her to anything."

Tempest finished her food and trotted over to Thrawn. "Are you being good, little lady?"

She nuzzled her head into his large hand and their eyes met. Hux felt like they were having a conversation that didn't involve him.

Thrawn ruffled her ears. "Sweet girl." She barked and bounced back to Armitage, tail wagging, a canine grin on her face.

He petted her a little. "...I've decided to take up residence at the Palace for the foreseeable future."

"Very well. You'll have your choice of guest quarters to make your own." Millie trotted over and meowed up at Thrawn. "How are you today, duchess? Hmm?" he asked, stroking her. "Spoiled," Hux said without thinking. "Oh, so the same as everyday."

They exchanged smiles. "I thought you wanted your own space, though. What changed your mind?"

"I have to be able to afford it," he admittedly. It's not like was a bad thing. No reason Thrawn shouldn't know he was staying to save up.

"Ah. I see." Thrawn frowned. "Is Theed that expensive these days?"

"When I have to pay for a cat and a wolf it is. Pets are charged the same to a certain weight, then after that weight the price goes up."

"Still. I try to calculate my soldiers' pay based on what it takes them to live. I'll have to re-calculate at the next budget meeting." He glanced at Armitage. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

He blinked in surprise. "You're welcome.'

The Emperor turned and left the room, taking his refreshed tea with him. The Lieutenant shook it off.

He was still trying to figure the Chiss out.

That evening as he prepare to leave, Tempest tried to block the door. "I'm not going on a walk, Tempest." He told her, stroking her ears. "You don't want to come with me."

She whined up at him, her big, dark eyes pleading.

"Look, it's going to be like the Bull Ring, remember? You hated the Bull Ring." He gently nudged her aside. "Just stay with Millie."

She sat down and whined as she watched him leave.

The Pursa district was dingier, grungier than the rest of Theed. It was still very nice, calm, and quiet, but it lacked some of the elegance that characterized the rest of the city.

Hux followed the coordinates and wondered what this 'audition' would entail... and if this was really his best idea.

He reached what looked like a large gym on the outside and stepped in. The receptionist looked up. "Hello?"

Well no turning back now he supposed.

"I'm here to meet someone for an audition." He told her. "My name is... Red."

"Red. We've been expecting you. You come highly reccommended." The woman pushed a button on her comm. "Wait a moment. Mr. Excleser will come out to get you."

He waited patiently and automatically assessed all exit points, just in case.

Mr. Excleser was tall with a bald head and a tattoo covering most of his skull. "Hello, Red. Come on back." He held out a hand for Armitage to shake. "And welcome to the Ludus."

Hux grasped his hand firmly. "Thank you."

"If half of what Whip's said about you is true, this audition is a formality." He explained. "But I have to be sure."

"And what exactly is this audition?"

"What else?" He grinned. "It's a fight."

Excleser led him back into a locker room and got him suited up with lender equipment. If he passed, he'd get his own. Then, he pulled him through into a room with a ring and several fighters. "Julian! Fresh meat!" He called.

A man with dark hair in tousled waves, golden skin, and the physique of a god looked up from his trainer. "Skinny meat." He commented as he came over.

He was impressive, though the effect was lessened only by Hux had experienced the intimidating, close contact of Thrawn when the Emperor was angry. Little compared to that.

"Don't get overconfident. You're champion now, but everyone wants your title." Excleser leaned on the ring. "Hop in, Red."

Hux climbed into the ring and readied himself.

Julian was good. He was stronger than Hux and could take more hits. Hux was faster, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. He would be able to beat the champion in time - he was sure - but he didn't have time to analyze in this kind of confined space. He almost got the mouthguard knocked out of his teeth and Julian put him into a headlock that cut off his breathing until Excleser pulled him off. "You lasted thirty seconds. You're in." Was all he said.

He gave a wave, unable to spare breath to speak.

"Did you have to almost kill him, Jules?" The trainer pulled him to a bench.

"I was trying to pin him, he wouldn't let me." Julian replied, adjusting his wraps.

"He's not supposed to let you. That's the point."

"And I'm supposed to make him! That's the point."

Excleser waved them off. "Give him some space."

Armitage got a drink of water and sighed.

"How you feel?" Excleser asked, eyeing him. "...The way you fight... Do you always go insane like that? Like your opponent is your worst enemy, killed your family, or something?"

"... I imagine they are so I fight harder."

"Right. You're not Red anymore." Excleser pulled out a flask and offered it to Hux. It was full of something strong and fruity. "You're Scarlet Frenzy. I'll get you in with my stylist, get you a persona and a catchphrase."

"A... catchphrase?" Was it too late to run?

"Hell, you might not need one. I get the feeling trash talk isn't your thing."

"Not really."

"Don't worry. When my stylist is done with you, you'll make people piss themselves just by stepping in the ring. I know I would. Thank Force I'm out of the game." He walked off. "I'll text you details. Welcome to the show."

"Thanks." Maybe this wasn't his best idea afterall.

He sat for a moment with the flask and then drained it. He hadn't signed anything. He had plenty of time to re-think. Suddenly, a wall of gold muscle was in his face. "Hey."

He jumped back automatically.

"Relax." Julian held up a hand. "What's going on in the Ring stays there, am I right? Iverness." He held out a hand. "Julian's my stage name."

"... Armitage." His first name wasn't so unusual that it would give him away.

"Want to grab a drink? I know a good hole-in-the wall bar down the way. Some of the best whiskey in Theed."

He checked the time.

"...Sure. One drink can't hurt, but I have to be able to stand up on my way home."

"Same here. One drink." They grabbed their clothes and left the Ludus together.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo flipped through Theed TV channels while he and Kevat leaned back. For once, documentaries just didn’t appeal to either of them. They were too excited to relax. “Varykino tomorrow. Sun, sand, and the endless stretch of water.” Kylo smiled. It had been a month since they reached Naboo.  
He finally gave up on tv, wriggled around, and kissed Kevat. "Not interested in tv, Ky?" "Can we spar or something? I can't relax."

"Or something?" Kevat wiggled his eyebrows. "What kind of something?"

Ren jumped when a strong hand playfully pinched his backside.

"Hey!" He pinched back on Kev's.

Kevat chuckled and nuzzled him. "Better make up your mind what you want to do, love," he teased.

"What if I wanna do you?" Kylo asked, purring.

"Then you better get started."

"What? Really? You'll let me?" Kylo asked.

"Of course. Kylo, if you want to try something just ask. I'll tell you if not something I like or if I don't think you're ready."

"Let me try what you did to me then." Kylo agreed at once, running his hands down Kevat's sides.

Kevat kissed him and summoned a bottle of lube.

Kylo felt wrung out as he laid on Kevat's chest. "...Is it always so athletic for you?" He asked the Chiss as he rubbed his back.

"Sex can be strenuous." Kevat chuckled. "It depends on the position."

"Well, I'm not complaining."

The Prince kissed his head. "Neither am I." He let out a content sigh and began purring, in fact.

Kylo chuckled as he listened. "I've never heard a humanoid make that sound before you."

"Chiss vocal chords, comes from behind able to speak Cheunh."

"I like it. I wish I could do it."

Kevat nuzzled the human's throat gently. "You're perfect the way you are, Ky."

"Thanks." Kylo blushed, kissing his chest. "So are you."

The Chiss smiled, stroking his raven hair. "I love you," Kevat whispered.

Kylo felt warmth flooding through him. "I love you too."

"I don't want to push you, but... I want you to be mine so badly, Ky."

"I want that too." Kylo sighed. "...What if we start... planning, I guess. Planning to get engaged or something. I don't know. I'm bad at this."

Kevat kissed him tenderly. "I'll do it properly at Varykino."

"Good." Kylo kissed him. "It feels fast, but also so... right."

"I know, Ky. We can slow do if you need to."

"No, it's fine. I like this." Kylo rolled off of Kevat and onto the remote.

Some fight show came on. "Oops." Kevat laughed. "That takes butt-dialing to a new medium, love."

"Sorry." Kylo blushed, grabbing for the remote. He was about to turn it off when Kevat waved a hand.

"Leave it on for a bit. I used to watch this when Father and I lived her permanently. I had no idea they were still running the Ludus."

"You lived here?" "We moved here after the Battle of Yavin. Grandpa... he went downhill really quickly after that, and Dad moved us to get me away, just in case."

They watched the green-clad fighter wrestling around with someone styled as a giant fish. Each fighter seemed to be completely covered in make up.

"What was your grandpa like? What happened?" Kylo asked.

"I remember he showed us his soft side, his loving side, but as I grew that side of him began to disappear. It wasn't until after Yavin we discovered the truth. Tarkin would gift Grandpa wine made from his vineyards. What we didn't know... was he laced every bottle with Snake Root."

"Force." Kylo cursed. The green fighter threw his fish opponent to the ground.

"He... he poisoned the Emperor... drove him mad..." Kevat nodded. "By the time his manservant admitted to it after Tarkin's death it was much too late to do anything to reverse it. It... it was a huge blow to Dad."

"I can't imagine it wouldn't be." Kylo shook his head. "Were they close? Like you and Thrawn?"

"Yes. Dad said they got closer when he created me... after Mom died."

"I'm sorry." Kylo hugged him. "I wish I could have met him."

"I wish you could have, too. ... I wish we both could have met Mom..."

Kylo mentally kicked himself. They watched the Ludus in silence for a while. "...I'm sorry. I never do anything with people right."

"No, Ky, you didn't do anything wrong."

Kevat pulled him closer. "Mom always makes me sad, whenever I think of him. It's not your fault." The next match was starting.

"What happened to your mother?" "He was killed. He got caught up in a gang riot by accident before I was even created in my tank."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Kylo's hand went to the remote to turn off the TV as a red gladiator climbed into the ring. It was too deep a subject for the noise of the fighting.

He paused as they were shown a close up of the red fighter.

"SCARLET FRENZY!" The announcer bellowed. The name fit. Aside from the unitard most of the fighters wore, Scarlet Frenzy was caked with make-up, most of it red and concentrated on his face and neck. Lightning bolts shot across his face and he had a death stare that froze blood. HIs hair had been teased and sprayed up into spikes. Intimidating didn't cut it.

"Scarlet's right. That's a lot of red," Kevat muttered.

"It's certainly theatrical." Kylo put the remote down. If Kevat was interested, he'd leave it. He felt like he was walking on eggshells.

The Prince shifted into a more comfortable position and nuzzled into Ren's neck a bit.

Scarlet Frenzy took apart Blue Striker like nothing. Kylo raised his eyebrows as they fought. The whole time, it felt like Frenzy was playing with his opponent, and at the same time, like he truly wanted to destroy the other man.

"He's certainly out for the win," Kev said as he began absently rubbing Ren's back.

"Look at him go. It makes me wish we'd bet on the match." Kylo agreed, running his hand up and down Kevat's abs in return. Ivory and Stormheart lifted their heads to the screen and thumped their tails. "What do you see? See something you like?"

"Or someone they like."

Ivory yapped as the camera zoomed in on Scarlet Frenzy's victory pose, head down and jaw working as he looked down at the unconscious Blue Striker. He didn't look done, but the match was over. He turned his head and looked over at the staging pen for the next match. The champion - Julian - was waiting there. He fixed blue eyes on the man and raised a cold finger, pointing. "I'm coming for you." Was written on his face. Julian, for his part, winked and waved. He'd be ready. Frenzy turned and headed back out of the Ring and into the lockers.

Ren sat up straight. "Ky?"

"I know him." Kylo paused the program and pulled the footage back to the zoom-in shot on Scarlet Frenzy. "Holy Force, I know him."

"You're sure?" "Positive."

Ivory barked agreement and Storm thumped his tail. "Who is he?"

"I can't quite place him, but I know him, no doubt."

"Huh. Take a screen capture and save it for later." Kevat instructed. "If it comes back to you, you'll have it."

"Yeah, good idea." He saved the capture and yawned.

Kevat turned off the tv. "All right. Let's get some sleep." He curled up around Kylo. "Good night."  
"Night, Kev." Kylo yawned again.

Once the Knight was asleep Kevat carefully slipped out and headed for his father's quarters. He could sense Thrawn was still awake, watching some tv himself. He knocked on the door.   
"Dad?"

"Come in." The door opened with a wave of Thrawn's hand. "What is it, dear?"

Kevat walked over to the couch where Thrawn was sitting with Marble draped over his lap. "... I'm going to propose to Kylo while we're at Varykino."

"Good." Thrawn smiled. "I'm glad things are going well for you two."

"Uh, any ideas where to get a good ring on such short notice?"

"Of course." Thrawn pulled a chain out from around his neck and took it off. "Use your mother's ring. It might need to be re-sized, but he could wear it on his neck until you can get it done."

Kevat's eyes widened, and his hands trembled slightly as he accepted it. "Dad... are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Thrawn smiled. "It's not doing much good around my neck."

"But..." "I want you to have it, son. It should be passed through the family. I want it that way, and I know Cas would too."

The Emperor touched his own ring. "...If you want mine as well, you're welcome to it.”

Kevat hugged his father tightly. "Dad, I'm not taking your ring. Mom designed it for *you*."

"Cas designed them to be a pair." Thrawn hugged him back. "If you don't want it, it's all right."

"No. If you want to pass them to grandkids later that's fine, but I'll design our wedding rings later. I want you to keep yours, Dad." Kevat smiled. "Besides, how else is Mom gonna protect you from ruthless suitors if you don't have your ring to flash at them?"

"I was always able to protect myself." Thrawn reminded him, eyes flickering in mirth. "But you might have a point."

He smiled down at his ring. "Well if you're going to design your wedding rings then I'll hold onto it for the next generation." He shook his finger at his son. "Don't go burying it with me." "Don't go killing yourself off too soon so I won't have to."

"Hurry up and give me grandchildren so that won't happen." Thrawn kissed his cheek. "Now go sleep."

"Funny, Dad. You've still got another, what, six hundred years in you?" "Why your grandfather thought that was an acceptable lifespan I'll never know. He really didn't know the meaning of 'overkill'." Kevat chuckled and kissed his father's cheek. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too." Marble lifted her head and licked Kevat's face.

Thrawn laughed. "And Marble loves you too!" Kevat grinned and ruffled her ears. "You silly snuggle bug."

The wolf smiled up at him, then laid her head back down on Thrawn's lap. Kevat left them to relax and slipped back into bed with Kylo.


	12. Chapter 12

Julian bounced out of the Ring, blowing kisses to the crowd and waving, and headed into the showers. He had a cut over his eye from a wild punch and Armitage was just getting dressed from the showers. "That didn't take long." He commented. There was still glitter gel in his hair - it was probably awful to shampoo out.

"What can I say? He was easy."

"As easy as you are?" Armitage cattishly batted, raising an eyebrow. "He got in a good one."

"He still went down like a chump once I nailed him."

"I bet." Armitage pulled down the first aid kit. "Drink after this?"

"Sure, if you let me buy you dinner tomorrow."

"Only if you take me somewhere nice."

"It's a date," Julian agreed.

Armitage pushed the last butterfly strip down on his cut and leaned in, pressing his lips to the place. "See you in the gym." He walked off, letting the champion get his shower and get dressed.

In the morning they were off for Varykino, balls of excitements.

They passed Armitage on the way, Millie riding on Tempest as was usual now. "Good morning, Imperial Prince. Lord Ren." There was still glitter at the roots of his hair.

"Good morning," they said, in a hurry to be on their way.

Kylo noticed the glitter after they'd past him and turned back briefly, but he was too eager to get going to give it more thought.

They climbed into the speeder with their luggage, the wolves, and Kevat kissed him deeply before he started the engine.

Varykino was beautiful. Set on an island in the middle of the bluest lake he'd ever seen.

Kevat smiled and brought him up the highest terrace that overlooked the lake. "This is my favorite view here," he told the Knight.

"Is this where...?" Kylo asked, leaning over the balcony to look out.

"They married down on the veranda outside." Kevat pulled Cas's ring from his pocket. "I brought you up here for something else," he said. Ren turned around to say something else and found Kevat down on one knee.

Kylo couldn't speak for a long moment, but he felt like his answer was written in his eyes.

Kevat held up the ring. "Ky,... will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kylo gasped, dropping to embrace his lover. "Yes, I will."

The Prince kissed him and pulled back just enough to put the chain over Ren's neck. The ring was obviously too small to fit his finger so they'd have it re-sized when they went back to Theed.

"It's beautiful." Kylo cupped it. "Whose...? Your Mother, am I right?"

Kev nodded. "Yeah. Dad gave it to me last night. We'll get it re-sized for you when we go back."

"It's perfect." He kissed Kevat.

"I love you, Ky." "I love you, too, Kev." They stayed there, just drinking in each other in.

Drinking each other in could have been the tagline for their whole time spent at Varykino.

After two weeks at Varykino they were eager to start planning their future properly.

“I do want children.” Kylo told Kevat as they were sunbathing. “And maybe to go back to school. I like learning new things.”  
"There's no rush for children, babe. If you want to go back to school that might be a good idea to do that first."

"Well, what about you? When do you want children?"

"Well... somethings to happen with reestablishing the monarchy, Court needs to be reestablished, all that fun stuff. Tell you what, why don't we focus on actually getting married first, and you can see about taking a few classes then see how we feel? So shoot for... a year. If you really want kids sooner we can. I'm going to leave it up to you, honey, since you'll be the one who gets pregnant."

"Yeah, let's get married first. ...How hard can that be?" Kylo asked. "I've never actually been to a wedding that I remember."

"And now we get to plan a royal wedding. Maybe we should take a page from Mom and Dad's book."

"What was their book?" Kylo looked over at him.

"They started to plan their wedding then, out of the blue, took off to Naboo and got married in a private ceremony at the Waterfall District with Grandpa and Uncle Gilad as their witnesses."

"Oh, they eloped. How did that go over?"

“Court wasn't too pleased, but there wasn't anything they could do about it."

"Well... You know, that doesn't sound so bad. We could do that."

"We could, just depends on where it would be."

"We could do it here, like my grandparents."

"Sure. It would be beautiful. We have Dad and we can drag Armitage along as our other witness."

"Oh, Force, he'd pitch a fit. But I could probably convince him to come along."

"Otherwise Max and Firmus would be glad to come and be witnesses."

"I don't think I've met Max and FIrmus yet. Who are they?"

Kevat sat up. "What?! Ky, Firmus is your great-uncle!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Kylo spread his hands.

"Oh, honey... That's the first thing we're doing when we go back to Theed, introducing you. Firmus Piett-Veers was Vader's half-brother, apprentice, and second-in-command. He's now a Grand Admiral. Max Veers is one of the most decorated and respected Generals in the Empire, and your great-uncle by marriage."

"...Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Hux said something about them."

"Yeah Max offered to spar with him on the Chimera... with a barely healed broken leg. Firmus was *pissed*."

"Wait, he did what? This was a long time ago back when he thought l would listen if he shouted loud enough."

Kev relayed the story of Hux's meeting with Max, which an angry Firmus had told the two Chiss.

"That sounds amazing... I like Max already."

"I plan to. There is one other things, Ky." "What?" "Genetic workmanship... and if you want it. My lifespan... is 600 years."

Kylo went quiet, staring at him. "...How old are you now?"

"Fifty-six."

"Woah." Kylo leaned back. "...I thought you had to be maybe 28 at most."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Well, I don't know."

"Well I'll let you process that before I push the genetic workmanship idea."

"...How long could I live if I did the whole thing?"

"With the tech now it would add another 300 years to your overall lifespan, so... 400 years... give or take."

Kylo's mind boggled briefly.

Kev pulled him close. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to overwhelm you, love."

"I'm okay. I just need to think. I don't know if I'd want to live that long... I mean, think of it..."

"I know. I won't force you, Ky. I'll treasure every day I have with you, however many I get."

Kevat sighed. "But... Well, you should know. Genetic workmanship is most effective the younger you are when it's done. So if you do it now, it's 300-400, but if you wait, that number will shrink."

"Oh... I..." "Shh, you don't have decide right now."

Kylo curled into him, just taking it all in.


	13. Chapter 13

Once back in Theed, Kevat sent Cas's ring to be re-sized and invited Firmus and Max immediately.

Ren was a little surprised when his great-uncle was nothing like Vader. Firmus was short, slender, obviously a dual-gender. He carried himself well, though, and his presence in the Force was strong albeit quiet and calm.

Firmus, on the other hand, recognized Kylo immediately.

"Oh my Force... Ben.. Well you probably don't remember me."

"No, no, I don't." Ben admitted.

"Well to be fair we stopped visiting after your second birthday. People weren't overly accepting of high-ranking Imperials visiting the Skywalker and Solo family."

"That's when they made for us in the outer regions." Kevat explained to Kylo.

"Turned out to be the right call. A lot of Imperials weren't so happy we were crossing lines either," Max said.

"Besides, Thrawn was mixed up with the Vong at that point. He needed all hands."

"Turns out we really needed them in the fight... though part of me wishes they hadn't found us." "Kevat, what happened wasn't your fault," Firmus said firmly.

"What happened?" Kylo asked.

Max glared at him, but Firmus put a hand on his chest. "Max, it's fine. In one of the Vong's attacks... they tried to kill me, ran me through... I obviously survived... by the baby didn't, and I was unable to have children afterward."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kylo wished he hadn't asked.

"No, don't you start. People need to stop pussyfooting around me like that. It hurts, but I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces... for all my husband seems to think I will."

Max protested and pulled him into his arms. "I am not pussyfooting and I don't think you'll shatter."

"You act like it sometimes, even after all this time."

"Maybe I'm worried I'll shatter."

Firmus kissed him. "Drama queen." "Aww, not even king?"

"No." He patted his cheek. "Now let's sit down before some other shocking secret comes out."

Max winked at Ren now. "See what I have to live with?" "Not my fault you saw fit to propose," Firmus fired back.

"And yet, you said yes." Max sniped.

Kevat grinned and nuzzled Ren. "Nice old married couple, aren't they, babe?"

"Yeah." Kylo agreed, hugging him. "Maybe we'll be like that someday."

""Kev, stop coping a feel and come sit down," Firmus said. The younger couple giggled and joined them in the living room.

"So, when are you going to have the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we do have a plan." "Oh?" "We're taking a page out of Mom and Dad's book." Max laughed. He was old enough to remember that.

Firmus sighed. "So long as you make sure to invite us."

"I think we can make that happen. What do you think, Ky?"

"Wouldn't do it without you." Kylo promised.

"So has Thrawn started pestering you for grandkids yet?" Max asked. "I'm expecting it when we get back to the palace," Kevat chuckled.

Kylo blushed. "It's definitely in the plan."

Firmus smiled. "No need to be bashful about it. Be proud you can can do it."

"I am. I just... You know. It's kind of not something people think when they see me."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not saying there is."

Kevat kissed his cheek. "Well I'm going to enjoy you this way as long as you left before you've got little ones in there."

"This is officially too much information." Max declared.

"What? He's got nice abs."

Firmus snickered.

"I suppose he does. But I don't want to hear about you enjoying them."

"Hey, I enjoy your ads, old man," Firmus chimed in, winking at the two younger ones, who giggled.

"How did I get into this conversation?" Max asked.

"I don't even know anymore."

"Let's change the subject. We have tickets to a Ludus match."

"Oh we watched a bit of it on tv."

"Well, I won a raffle the officers were putting on and Firmus doesn't want to go. Would you two like the tickets?"

"Sounds like fun. Ky?"

"Loud, junk food, and action. Sounds like fun to me. Sure."

"I'll go get the tickets. Be right back."

"Thanks. Loud things aren't my idea of a good time and Max didn't want to waste the tickets."

"No problem, Firmus." "... What was he like?" Ren finally found the courage to ask.

"Who? Vader? Big. Impressive. Intimidating. Hard to work with.:"

"Galaxy's biggest hard-ass. You towed the line, or you were done, usually dead." He'd heard it all before, the Republic side of things. Firmus smiled softly at his nephew. "And he towed the line with us. Fought the front lines, led the charge, flew in aerial combat. You were injured on the field, he did everything he could to get you back alive. He demanded loyalty, respect, but he gave it too when you earned it. Every officer, soldier, pilot, and trooper that passed under his command was a life under his protection. If you broke yourself out his circle he'd let you fall... or push you himself if he had to. He stood by kill one to say a thousand, but if it ever had to be his own life as that one... he would have done it."

It was something Kylo had never heard before. "Woah... That's different from what Mom used to say."

"Leia didn't know him like I did."

"You were his apprentice. No one knew him like you did." Max pointed out.

"Exactly."

Kylo soaked in stories as the evening progressed and they went home content.

Thrawn looked up from his tea as they came in to breakfast. "What are your plans for today?"

"We're going to start making some calls to kick off wedding plans," Kevat dropped the bomb.

Thrawn looked up with a smile. "What are you thinking of?"

"Partial planning to get nobility and higher-ups off our backs, then slipping away to Varykino with you, Firmus, and Max to elope."

"Well, I suppose I can't really object."

They smiled at him and scampered off together. Thrawn watched them go with memories tugging at his heart.

"Emperor?" Armitage stepped in with a datapad in his hand. "Your first meeting is in ten minutes."

He paused. Thrawn didn't acknowledge him right away. The Chiss seemed lost in thought, looking at and fiddling with his wedding ring.

"Is all well, Emperor?" He asked in a softer tone.

He looked up, and Hux swore his scarlet eyes were wet with tears for a moment. Thrawn cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, I didn't hear you come in."

"...Your first meeting is in ten minutes." Armitage kept his voice low. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just old memories. My son is getting married, and I am painfully aware of his mother's absence."

"Ah." Armitage pressed his lips together. "I could bring another pot of tea...?"

Thrawn gave a wan smile. "Thank you, but no. It's a 60-year ache, Armitage. One I must live with. Just as Kylo is Kevat's destined spouse, Cas was mine."

Armitage set down the datapad. "You must miss him very much."

"He was my heart. Miss is... such a weak word."

"I wouldn't know. I've never loved that way."

Thrawn met his gaze. "Armitage, I sincerely hope that one day you do. As painful as it is to no longer have him at my side the time I had with him was the best and most precious time of my life."

Armitage didn't answer. "...The generals will be gathering in six minutes." He adjusted his officers' cap. Optional planetside, but necessary to cover the glitter in his hair. Impossible substance. "I've directed them to the Mahogany Conference Room."

"Very well. You're dismissed," Thrawn said, back in professional mode. Armitage turned away. "And please do find a way to wash that glitter out. It's still visible beneath the cap."

His face flushed.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday came around and Kylo and Kevat headed out to the Ludus - an amphitheater in the Pursa district. It was near a gym by the same name.

"We've got time to get some food before it starts. What do you want, love?" Kevat asked.

"Chili cheese dogs? French fries? Any kind of junk we can get?"

Kevat laughed. "Sure, Ky." They were heading to their seats with chili cheese dogs, a bucket of fries, two large drinks, a cup of fried pickle chips, and a bag of cotton candy when a voice called out. "Prince Kevat." He growled, a genuine, guttural, growl that made Ren freeze.

"What is it, Kev?" Kylo asked as a handsome noble came into view.

"Joining us in the boxes? Or are you grunging with the commoners?" He eyed Kylo disparagingly.

"Lord Verrack. For your information, my fiance and I have seats already."

"That's your fiance? Well, I see the legacy of Castiel is secure."

Kevat's eyes lowered at the use of his mother's name.

"Well, I'll be with the members of society. Have fun with your... wookie." He turned and strutted off.

Kevat growled again and made to go after him, clearly intent on harm.

Kylo grabbed at his arm. "I don't think that would end well." He warned the Sith.

"He insulted my mother and you."

"Yes, and they were just words." Kylo shook his head. "...I sound like Hux. Go pound him into a paste."

"I'll meet you at our seats." "Go, I've got the food." Kevat pecked him and stormed after Verrack. The noble was startled when the Prince caught his shoulder, spun him around, and shoved him against the wall. Kevat leaned in, eyes smoldering. "Don't you ever insult my mother or my fiance again. You may think you're worth something, but the truth is you're worth *nothing*. You are vile, and you disgust me." His grip was bruising, digging deep to bruise deep into the tissue and muscle.

"Woah, woah, woah. We fight in rings here. Not in the halls." A security guard made his way over. "Break it up or take it out."

Kevat released the man and straightened. When he turned the guard paled a bit but kept his composure.

"Imperial Prince. I didn't recognize you."

"Don't worry, I was just making sure Lord Verrack wizened up about how he dares to speak to my mother and those I associate with."

"Would you like me to escort him out?"

He looked back at Verrack.

The Lord was cringing back.

"No. I believe he's learned to hold his tongue."

"Good. Then can I escort you to your seat? The matches are about to start, and you don't want to miss Scarlet Frenzy. I've got a couple hundred on him."

"Thank you." He showed the guard his ticket. He got to his seat just as Ren was nibbling a pickle chip. "Whooooa." He chuckled and nuzzled his lover. "I told you fried pickles were good, honey."

"It doesn't make sense! How are they this delicious?"

"I don't know but save some for me.""

"If you want em, you'd better take em." Kylo continued to munch as the spotlights focused in on the ring.

"Welcome citizens of Naboo to the LUDUS!" Excleser stepped up into the ring. "We have a street sweeper of a match tonight. Welcome back: Violet Lightning!" He bellowed, introducing a purple twi'leck with bolts of silver lightning painted across his face and chest.

Kevat took some pickles and handed Ren his chili dog. "Here, Ky, eat your chili dog before it gets cold."

"Thanks." Kylo put the end in his mouth and bit down.

"And our rising star: SCARLET FRENZY!" Thunder sound effects rang through the arena at deafening levels.

They both paid immediate attention.

Scarlet Frenzy leapt into the arena, clearing the ropes in a single leap and bouncing down onto the ring. His death stare bored through Violet Lightning.

The purple Twi'leck spread his hands and approached the center ring with a swagger. "Look at you, newbie! Won a few matches and people think you're hot enough to take the Lightning. But I'm gonna show you the THUNDER!" He banged on his chest.

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"Nothin' to say? Well, you know what it's like: Don't talk what you can't back up." Lightning slapped his knees. "Let's get this started then, Ref. What are we waiting for?"

Kevat snorted. "He's going down," he muttered to Ren.

"We should have put down bets." Ren agreed, offering him the curly fries. "...I swear, I've seen him before."

Scarlet Frenzy lunged into Violet Lightning with a furious jab.

The Prince glanced at the fries and got a wicked idea. He leaned down and took the fry held in Ren's hand, catching his lover's fingers in his mouth as well.

Ren almost dropped the basket. "Kev!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Kylo blushed. "Just watch the fight."

"If you insist..."

Kev put an arm around him and curled close.

The bell rang and the two fighters broke apart. Violet wiped blood off his lip. "You're good, kid, but I'm better. Bring on the second round!" He howled.

Ren watched intently as the second round began.

Scarlet Frenzy broke apart from the Twi'leck after the fourth round and their eyes met in a blazing match. Violet's trash talk had shattered. Suddenly, Frenzy did something he hadn't done that whole match.

He smiled. A broad, blood-lusty grin. And he raised his left hand in a universal gesture for pfassk you. 

Kevat laughed. "I like him." He pinched Ren's hip.

Ren pouted and kissed him. "More than you like me?"

Kevat smiled and slid his hand around then down, cupping Ren intimately. "Not a chance, honey. You first, always."

"Here and now?" Kylo squealed slightly. Luckily, the roar of the crowd drowned the sound out when the fifth round started.

"Shhh," Kevat crooned, and a tendril of the Force began to rub the human's slit gently.

Kylo braced himself, trying not to give them away as Kevat stimulated him. There was a crash from the ring. Scarlet Frenzy had taken Violet Lightning by the Lekku and thrown him out and into the pit.

"Nice move," the Prince said.

"How am I supposed to pay attention when you do this?" Kylo shifted, muttering. Scarlet Frenzy looked up at the crowd and raised a glove in the air like a salute. The people roared.

Kevat chuckled, and the tendril slipped inside, widened as it went.

"Ah!" Kylo gasped as his and Scarlet's eyes met. The blue icicles widened slightly, and Kylo felt like he was being taken apart. It was a familiar stare. One he'd only seen on one other person.

"Kev, it's-would you stop!-it's Armitage!" Kevat immediately stopped his torment. "What?"

"I'm telling you, it's Armitage." Kylo watched as Armitage turned away and faced Julian as he climbed into the ring for the next match. They glared at each other as they passed and Armitage jumped out of the ring.

"You're absolutely sure?" "Yes."

"...Maybe we can catch him coming out and see if it really is him." Kevat suggested.

Ren nodded. "Yeah."

After the matches, they went out to the back and walked up and down the street, watching the alley between the ampitheater and the gym. Most of the fighters had already come out, but two were still missing: Julian and Armitage. "...Where are they? Would they really leave early?"

"Lets wait a bit longer just in case they haven't come out yet."

Excelser left next, climbing into a sport speeder and driving off. "...Let's sneak in and see if we can find them. Worst case scenario, we get to see the inside of the Ludus. That's gotta be cool."

Kevat chuckled softly. "All right, come on."

They slipped in and began exploring through the empty Ludus.

Kevat moved on silent feet, alert for anyone that might discover them.

"I sense people this way." Kevat pointed. The hall led them into a spa room - hot tub, sauna, and steam room.

They exchanged looks. "How do we find out who's in there?"

"I guess we could wait. Or we could just... leave. It might be a good idea..." Kevat seemed to be having second thoughts.

"What's the matter, Kev?"

For his answer, Kylo heard a loud slapping sound and Armitage's bare back and backside were suddenly plastered on the inside of the steam room door, legs locked around a larger frame as both the Ludus Champion and General Starkiller's lips locked together. "...That's the matter. Let's just go."

They fled at record speed.

"Did you hear something?" Julian lifted his head as they ran off.

"No. Don't stop!"

Armitage grabbed a fist full of dark curls and pulled, hard. Julian growled and set back on him. When they parted, he had quite a few bruises on his shoulders... And they weren't from Violet Lightning. On the other hand, he still had the ridiculous glitter in his hair. Well, you couldn't win everything.

Tempest rushed to him and Millie lifted her head from his pillow when he made it back home.

"Hello, girls," he said, ruffling Tempest's ears.

She whined and play-bowed as he took off his coat. "All right, but only a couple minutes." He grabbed her tug toy and they began playing tug of war.

She play-growled, her tail wagging with glee. "Oh, rawr rawr rawr rawr. So vicious. What a vicious furball." He, of course, knew, she could really be vicious. He had seen when she was protecting him.

Armitage could drag her around a bit when they did this. He wondered if he'd still be able to when she reached her full size.

Still, he found he was never afraid of her, not for a moment. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Good girl." He cooed as he tugged back. "C'mon, pull harder baby."

She shook her head, still play growling, like she was going to tear the rope from him.

He held on, but his hands were beginning to ache and he finally let go.

She bounced away, looking so proud of herself for winning.

"Come here." He ruffled her ears. "Good girl, good girl... I have someone I want you to meet, Tempest."

She pushed into him and slid down to roll onto her back so he could rub her belly.

He petted her vigorously, massaging her chest. "He's tall, divine, strong enough to choke the life out of me..." Armitage chuckled slightly as he worked. "And he has no idea who I really am."

He almost swore she was actually listening, her ears pricked towards him.

"He's taking me out on Saturday next week. The day after our matches. You can come with me to the Ludus, then we'll all go out into the Lake Country. I've already taken the time off."

Her back leg began kicking. "Oh, did I find the spot? Huh, did I find the magic spot?"

Tempest lolled on her back, looking up at him as her leg kept kicking.

He smiled, finding he felt more content than he ever really remembered feeling.

"Come on, girl. Let's go to sleep. I'm sure our mighty Emperor wants to run me ragged with minutiae in the morning." He stood up and Tempest rolled to her feet.

She jumped onto the bed and curled up at his feet. Millie was laying on the other pillow. He smiled softly and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, Kevat and Kylo went to have breakfast with Thrawn. “Good morning, boys.” Thrawn smiled, looking up from his morning reading. 

"Morning, Dad." "Morning, sir," Ren said. still nuzzled into Kev.

"If you're marrying my son, you can call me Father or at least stop calling me sir." Thrawn set down the datapad. "Armitage, ring for breakfast to come in, then go and have yours."

"Yes, sir," the redhead. Ren was a little startled. Could he really call Thrawn that?

Armitage moved towards the exit. "Excuse me, Lord Ren."  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Kylo stepped out of the lieutenant's way.

He watched him go and blushed as he remembered the previous night.

Armitage's sharp eyes scrutinized his blush. Did he know they'd slipped into the Ludus?

Kev stepped up to save him. "No need to be shy, babe. I promise you, Armitage doesn't have x-ray vision," he said.

"Would I need x-ray vision, Prince Kevat?" Armitage asked before he stepped out the door, turning back.  
"Breakfast, Lieutenant." Thrawn aimed a severe glance at him.

"Yes, Emperor." He left, and Kevat snickered. "All he'd see is perfectly normal boxers."

Thrawn looked between them. "I like to think I've been around long enough to know when something is going on."

"... Armitage is a competitor in the Ludus."

Thrawn clearly hadn't been expecting that. "...The Ludus is a show in poor taste. The opposite of what a military man like Armitage would be drawn to. Caked in make up and showmanship. I've seen the one piece of art Armitage chose to keep. It did not reflect a man who would be drawn to competition in the Ludus."

"We were there last night, Dad."

Thrawn picked up his datapad. "Which gladiator is he?"

"Scarlet Frenzy."

Thrawn looked up the most recent head shot of Scarlet Frenzy and examined him. "...Amazing. The make-up is so thorough, I would never know who's really underneath it if I didn't see him every day."

"We ran into Verrack, too, so... the Court might be calling for session soon..."

Thrawn sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "...I'm more disturbed my estimation of Armitage was incorrect. This is not something I would ever have foreseen. Verrack I will deal with in time."

"He insulted Ky and Mom in the same breath."

"Jealous words do not sting me much anymore. If you want revenge, I won't stand in your way, but I won't interfere with the consequences either. You know that."

"I know..."

"Then proceed wisely."

"We could ask Hux." Kylo pointed out. "Subtle revenge is the kind of thing he's good at."

"I'll wait and see if he opens his fool mouth at a session before I decide."

"Good." Thrawn nodded. He still seemed shaken. Kylo wondered if he'd ever been wrong about someone before. "Then you can chastise him without repercussion."

Kevat reached out and took his father's hand, squeezing gently. "Dad, it's okay to be wrong."

"It may be okay, but it is making me doubt myself. And that I do not like."

"No, it just means something had shaken Armitage, not that you were off."

Thrawn nodded briefly. "That is possible as well.”

"He hasn't been acting like himself since you demoted him," Ren added.

"Did you know him when he was a junior officer?"

"For the most part. He rose in rank really quickly."

"Did you know him personally?"

"... Does using him like a punching bag count." "Oh, Ky..."

Thrawn regarded him without judgement, but something close. "...I need data. I'll need to speak to his old commanders."

"I'm not proud of it, and a lot of it... Snoke shoved me further into the Darkside, into rage I couldn't control... some of it was me lashing out because I couldn't protect myself from Snoke. I know it was wrong, Kev..."

"Kylo, I was there. I felt what Snoke was capable of. It wasn't your fault. Not all of it at least."

Kevat guided Ren out to eat their breakfast alone. His father would be too distracted to be company anyway.

Kevat hugged Kylo. "...You've been through a lot. Do you think you need a therapist?"

"I... I don't know... maybe..." "I won't force you to go, Ky, unless it becomes dangerous."

Kylo pushed his hands in his hair. "I don't want to talk to someone else about this. Can't I just talk to you?"

"Honey, I'm not a therapist. I don’t know how to make this... better."

Kylo leaned into him and Kevat put his arms around him. "It's not a weakness to need help."

"Can I think about it?" "Of course you can. You don't have to decide right now."

Ivory put her head in Kylo's lap and whined.

"Hi, girl," he said, petting her.

Kevat kissed his nape.

"It'll get better, love."

"I hope so." Kylo clung to him. "I already feel so much better."

Thrawn didn't have much time to gather data on Hux after breakfast. Court was up in arms before lunch. Verrack had spread word of Kevat and Ren's engagement to them, and they were none too pleased.

He had to allow them to make an appearance to express outrage and remind them he was still Emperor and their opinion ultimately meant little. Given how volatile the situation with the First Order - and now new problems with this little ragtag group 'The Resistance' - he really hoped this would go smoothly.

Kevat and Ren, of course, had to be there. Kevat wasn't about to miss knocking them all back down to their proper places after all.

"Remember. Try not to be too offensive to anyone." Thrawn warned all four of his small party. "Things are delicate at the moment. I don't need another fire to put out."  
There would be fewer fires, Armitage thought, if I had still been General. Or even promoted to Grand Martial.

"It'll be fine, Dad. Besides, new Court needs to learn you're on top not them."

Lord Iverness was the first to notice them as they came in. An oddity among the lords of Naboo, he was much taller and broader than the rest. Almost as tall as impressive as Thrawn himself. And decorated more simply. He raised a hand in greeting as they came in. His eyes met Hux's, and he winked.

Kevat took note. Many eyes all fell to the four wolves that walked with them.

Marble and Stormheart were used to large gatherings, but Ivory and Tempest shrank a little against their humans' sides.

"Easy, girl," Kylo whispered, rubbing Ivory's head. Hux briefly scratched Tempest's head as well.

Thrawn settled in his father's throne. "I'm told you have a grievance. Very well. Let me hear it."

Kevat and Ren sat down in the two chairs closest to the throne while Hux stood nearby to serve the Emperor if asked.

"Our grievance is simple." The spokesman stepped up. Just behind his back, Iverness was blatantly flirting with Armitage, whose expression didn't change, but his eyes were noticably trained on the man. It was beginning to annoy Thrawn. "There has been no Season. No selection. None of the sons of nobility were allowed their chance to woo the Prince..." He droned on in the same vein for several minutes.

When he finally finished all eyes, including Iverness' were on the Emperor, awaiting his response. Thrawn glanced over at Kevat and Ren. Kylo was leaned into his son, who was glaring around the table.

"...I'll give you the answer my Father gave." Thrawn leaned back in the throne. "My son is free to love and to marry who he wishes. We do not subscribe to your petty rivalries. Nor do we wish to tolerate the kind of nonsense the Season would bring. Your sons are not entitled to a chance to woo my son. If they were worth anything, they would have come to us without waiting for your permission." That last part was new. "I will host balls and banquets, because you demand them and seem to enjoy them. But you will not control my son's, nor my personal life. Now or ever."

Kevat smiled at his father, and Thrawn warmed slightly at the pride he saw in his son's eyes. He sought, from the beginning, to be a father his son was proud to call such.

"Questions?" His eyes swept the hall. "Then onto real business. There has been a decrease in plasma extraction..." An hour later, they were all drinking fine wine and eating exotic nibbles while the Imperials clustered together to discuss the meeting.

"Is it always like that?" Kylo asked.

"Politics. I understand my father's fantasies about murdering the lot now that I have his position." Thrawn pitched back his flute of champagne and took a second. "That went well."

"Dad, are we really going to host balls?" "Don't complain. It means you get you get to dress Kylo up nice and handsome."

Kevat nodded. "I hadn't thought of that." He looked over at Kylo and smiled.

Ren looked nervously at Thrawn. "Should I be scared?" "Of my son or the balls?" "Both?"

"Yes." Thrawn smiled. "But don't worry too much. They're not so bad. In fact, we should have one soon. The First Order absorption is going well enough to merit a gathering of High Command. Lieutenant - " He turned. "...Where is he?"

Kevat looked around. "Did he seriously take off?"

Kylo looked around as well. "...That's definitely not like him."

"Maybe someone asked him to show them the refresher."

"Iverness is gone as well." "... So he disappeared... to suck-face." "Kev." "Ky, you saw how Iverness was looking at him."

"Yes. But... You know, I can't even say that. I have no idea what he's going to do next these days."

"Lets go find him."

"I'll find him." Thrawn finished the second flute of champagne. "We can't all disappear. And I want to deliver this dressing-down in person."

"All right, we'll hold the fort."

Thrawn left the room and sensed out, looking for the familiar presence of his aide.

He found it not too far away, along with Iverness. He growled and stormed towards the refresher.

"I think we've been away much too long..." Armitage was saying. "The Emperor will miss me."

"Let him." Iverness was working on Armitage's uniform, pushing it off his shoulders. "Just say you were in the refresher when you get back. He can't object to that, can he?"

Thrawn raised his hand to knock, hard. How could Hux think of this while on duty?

"I can't do this right now, Julian, I'm in uniform. We discussed this."

"I remember distinctly saying I would behave professionally in front of your colleagues. But I don't see any of them in here with us."

"Don't twist my words. Let me down, darling."

"Just give me a moment, and you don't be 'in uniform' anymore." Thrawn knocked, sure he dented the door. "Lieutenant!"

Armitage jumped so hard his forehead met Julian's face and started a nosebleed. "Sh**!" He hissed, leaping down and pulling his uniform back together.

"Quickly." Julian pushed the first aid kit into Armitage's hand and bent over a sink.

"I told you." Thrawn waited angrily, and when Hux came out he half wished he hadn't. The Emperor looked angry.

"Emperor." He braced himself for the storm.

"I do not recall dismissing you, Lieutenant, especially not for a tryst in the refresher," Thrawn growled.

Iverness stepped out with a wad of paper towels pressed to his nose. "Emperor." He calmly addressed him. "I hope you don't object to your aide aiding a member of the Court, much as you may disparage us. Lieutenant Hux was kind enough to both show me where the refresher was and to help control a sudden and torrential nosebleed."

"I might believe it, Iverness, if I hadn't heard you through the door."

"Well, now, Emperor. Wasn't it you who said of eavesdroppers that they were not to be trusted to understand the full context of what they overheard?" He gave him a charming smile.

"Don't try my patience more than you already have."

"Please, don't let me keep you from your duties. Shall we return to the Court then?"

"Come along, Lieutenant. Iverness, go home before blood loss makes you unable to get home."

Iverness took the threat in stride and shot Armitage a 'text me' sign over his shoulder.

The redhead quietly followed Thrawn back to the throne room.

He felt like he'd dodged a blaster bolt. But he had a feeling more were coming.

Thrawn was seething... and he couldn't figure out why exactly. This was more than Hux simply leaving his post.

Kylo and Kevat looked up as they came back. "...So, a meeting of High Command?" Kevat reminded Thrawn.

"Hmm?" "High Command, Dad. Some idea with a ball you had.":

"Right. Lieutenant, take note. I believe we have a free saturday three months from now. Send out forward notifications to expect invitations to everyone General's rank or higher."

"Yes, sir," he said, not daring to even possibly step out of line right now.

"Oh, and note we've been invited to a luncheon in the Lake Country by Lady Angoratia next week on Sunday."  
Hux looked up. To remind him or not to remind him...?

"Your Majesty,... I... I took leave..." "You still have your leave, Lieutenant. This was your first offence and a minor one, admittedly," Thrawn relented.

Kylo's hair almost stood on end. "You took leave?!"

"Yes," he said, looking at Ren like HE had lost his mind. "What? But you... b-b-b-but... you never take... what?" Kevat sighed. "Thanks, you broke him. Come on, Ky. Lets dismiss ourselves and get you some tea."

Thrawn pinched the bridge of his nose. "...This is going to be an interesting entry for the journal."

"He took leave? He never takes leave," Kylo insisted.

"Kylo, you've said that a dozen times in the past ten minutes." Kev was still trying to calm him down. "Clearly, things have changed. Before, he probably never saw the point in taking leave."

"I... I guess so..." "Hey, Dad was the same way until he met Mom."  
"Woah. Hang on, wait, no. You are not saying Hux is in love. I mean, I know the guy had a couple bed buddies, but he would never fall in love. That just doesn't make sense! But now nothing makes sense. Now he's a prize fighter, and taking leave, and falling in love!"

"And look at your life right now, Ky. Did you ever think this would be your life?" Ren paused.

"...I... You're right." He leaned into Kevat.

The Chiss purred and nuzzled him. "My poor thing. Been a long day for you already hasn't it?"

"Yeah. ...Disney movies?"

Kevat chuckled. "Sure, honey."


	16. Chapter 16

Thrawn supposed he should bring up the Ludus at some point. It was unprofessional and unbecoming of an officer to participate in such sports. Max and Firmus would certainly never do something so silly. Not to mention the massive risk if he was recognized on galatic holovision.

Yet... he found the words wouldn't come. Admittedly Hux wasn't doing anything wrong, certainly not anything illegal. Not only that he was around Hux every day and barely recognized him under all the make-up. Sure it was unprofessional... but it wasn't actually wrong.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "...Lieutenant. Bring me a tea, please. Strong."

"Yes, sir, right away."

He watched Armitage go. On the other hand, he was getting wrapped up in Lord Inverness. Not only was the man different from most Nubian Lords, he was a retired ISB Agent. Vicious, unpredictable, and with more pride than a pack of lions. Granted, his retirement was entirely honorable. And he hadn't made trouble for Thrawn. But he definitely didn't respect the Chiss. Not the way he'd respected the mad shell his Father had become.

He would keep an eye on Iverness, just in case.

For the next week, they mostly avoided each other. Kylo and Kevat were processing, Armitage was embarrassed, and Thrawn was absorbed in work. But Kylo gathered his courage and went to see Armitage the afternoon before his next match at the Ludus.

He was alerted to Ren when Ivory bounded over to play with Tempest, stopping to nudge his hand for a greeting pet.

"Hey, girl." He scratched her ears and she went to caper with his blue merle. "Lord Ren. What can I do for you? I'm a bit busy at the moment." He was packing for his weekend. He didn't have many off-duty clothes.

"I... I'm sorry." "What?" "For... for everything. I know it doesn't take back all the things I did to you. Not all of it was in my control, a lot of it was Snoke's pushing to violence and rage beyond my control, but...some of it was me lashing out... because I couldn't defend myself from him. I took it out on you, and that was wrong. So... I'm sorry. Force that sounds so... weak to say compared to what I did..."

"It does sound weak." Hux huffed. "And it is weak. But I accept your apology." He turned. "If that's all..."

Kylo sighed. "Look, I know we haven't been best friends, but I feel like I got to know you so... Well, don't be mad at me for saying this, but, what's going on in your head? You've been acting strange."

"Everything has changed... maybe I just changed with them. Excuse me." "... I hope he makes you happy."

Armitage turned back from his cases. “Does the Imperial Prince make you happy?”

Kylo smiled. "Happier than I ever thought I could be."

"If that's the case, I've already lost my Prince Consort. I loved Starkiller more than any human."

"Then I am incredibly sad for you. A person can love you back, a machine can't."

"People are just more complex machines. We all perform functions for each other that register as affection when tasked long enough. In that sense, perhaps I loved Mitaka. We certainly did enough for each other to qualify."

"So what is he to you then? Iverness?"

"A worthy opponent. Both mentally and physically. A striking match, if it carries."

Ren finally just shook his head. Why did he try?

"What is Kevat to you?"

"A lover, a sense of safety, a friend, someone I can trust above all others."

"Someone who knows you." Armitage led. "Who knows all your darknesses and your deepest secrets. Whom you can tell anything because he's already seen the worst."

The Knight nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you understand why it would be very difficult for me to find someone similar to that? Especially here?"

"Look, I didn't come to debate with you. Just to apologize. Enjoy your weekend."

"Why?" It was Armitage's turn to interrupt as Ren tried to leave. "Why did you come to apologize?"

".... Apologizing won't take it back, but it's the only way to tell you I regret it, that I wish I *could* take it back."

"Ah. Then nothing has changed." The Lieutenant turned back to his packing and put Tempest's tug toy into her dog case.

"What do you want me to say, Hux? How else can I say you didn't deserve what I did to you?! How else can I say that I am not proud of using you like a punching bag?! You didn't deserve it, but I did it because you were usually the person closest to me! I beat you and over-ruled you! You think I'm proud of that?!"

"You seemed quite proud of your superiority at the time."  
"That "superiority" was Snoke pushing me to make me break and give in to him further! I was never above you! I wasn't even part of the First Order military! I just acted like I was because that's what Snoke was pushing me to do, and to make it worse one the rare times he wasn't trying to destroy me from the inside out I was taking out my helplessness on you because you where there! That was the only reason! You were the only person who stood up to me, and Snoke hated it so he would choke me with the Darkside's rage and hate so I would take it out on you for him! There was NO superiority! If anything you were stronger than me! Because you still stood up for yourself when you didn't even have the Force! I COULDN'T!"

Kylo collapsed into one of Armitage's chairs and pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "Sure, I could physically hurt you. I could do that now. But I could never touch your spirit. You're - You're - " He struggled for a good word.

"Indomitable?" Armitage suggested, holding out a handkerchief.

"Yes," he said, taking it.

"Thank you. I know you mean well, and it is... good to hear." He closed his cases. "But I hope you appreciate how little it means right now. I'm learning exactly how breakable I am. There's no other real explanation for my recent behavior than that I am desperately in need of reconditioning. But they don't do that here. Pity."

"It's not bad to change, Hux."

"You are not a soldier. So I don't expect you to understand." He picked up his cases and whistled to Tempest. "Now, if there's nothing further. I have to go or I will be late for a pressing appointment."

Kylo considered revealing they knew about Julian and the Ludus.

Armitage locked his door behind himself and swept down the halls, Millie and Tempest beside him. As he went, he mentally reminded himself to look for some more civilian clothes while he was on leave. He attracted too much attention in the Pursa district in his off-duty uniform.

Tempest was excited. She loved speeder rides.

Her tongue lolled in the crisp breeze as Armitage drove, parking behind the Ludus like the other gladiators. It would be a relatively uninteresting match. His next opponent - Tatooine Hound - was solid and predictable, but with high endurance and damaging punches.

He was so confident in his victory, he gambled the lion's share of his previous winnings on himself that evening. Julian was in the locker room, gearing up and polishing his Champion's Belt. Armitage set Tempest and Millie’s crates down in a clear patch and made sure they both had water. Tempest whined, but he couldn’t let her follow him out to the ring. She’d be recognized.

"Good luck tonight," the champion said.

Armitage pulled off his uniform tunic. "Are you wishing me or yourself?" He angled a brow at the large man.

"Maybe I'm wishing us both." Julian shot him a jaunty smile.

"Just you wait, I'll get to you yet."

"I know you will." The Champion leaned into his neck and inhaled deeply. "As soon as your match is done, I'll be ready to head out. We taking your speeder or mine?"

"Depends if you want wolf and cat hair in your speeder."

"I don't care. I knew about the wolf and cat when we started seeing each other." Julian smiled at the animals in their crate, curled up. "Besides, they seem polite."

"They are, though Tempest has the teeth to back up any growl."

"I'll just have to behave myself then." He pinched the back of Armitage's thigh. "I have to get out there. Make-up chair is open."

Armitage didn't hide his amused scolding eyebrow as Julian headed out into the noise of the arena.

Tempest and Millie slept mostly and woke when they were brought back out the speeder and let out of their crate.

"Tempest, this is Julian. I told you about him." Armitage introduced them as soon as they were next to his speeder.

"Hello, Tempest." Julian held out a hand for her to smell. "Hello, Millie. I recognize you."

The cat paid him no mind and instead scolded Armitage for leaving her in the crate for so long. Tempest seemed happy enough to meet Julian.

Millie hopped into Armitage's lap as soon as he got into the speeder and refused to move. Tempest was a good girl and laid down in the back seat. Julian put in coordinates and they were off. It would be a four-hour drive, but Armitage only had the weekend off. "So, tell me about being the Emperor's Aide. Must be exciting."

"... Not particularly. I keep his schedule, bring him reports... tea. Not so exciting stuff.

"Step down then." Julian commented. "So it was more than a title demotion."

Armitage almost crashed the speeder.

"How do you-?!"

"Relax. I'm a friend. I thought I told you I was ISB retired." Iverness looked over at him, patting the air between them. "I've kept up with things between the First Order and the Republic."

"... So you knew all along who I am."

"Pretty much from the moment you walked into the Ludus. "I've admired you way longer than that. Believe me. Tarkin would be impressed by what you managed with your base."

"The Emperor was not so impressed. It's why he demoted me."

"I know. I thought it was a slap on the wrist type thing, to appease the anti-disintegration idiots. Never would have suspected it would be a full demotion. Thrawn's losing his edge if he's not keeping you in the ring."

Losing his edge? "What do you mean? He was... well he was pissed about what I did, to be honest."

"I get it. Thrawn doesn't have that vicious streak his old man did. And losing a planets' worth of resources? Not a great thing. But we're still at war. And now the Resistance has cottoned to who's in charge and they're rabble rousing again. If we were ever going to get new weapons, new fighters, new designs up, it's now. We need good engineers, and he has you stuck as his aide? That's waste on the same scale in my book."

"You may be right, but he is the Emperor."

"Yes, he is. Bless his boots. Which is why I no longer work for ISB, personally."

Hux fell silent. What more was there to say? Julian clearly had no love for Thrawn's ruling style.

"Come on, Armitage." Julian looped an arm around his shoulders. "You can't tell me you agree with everything Thrawn's doing."

"He's the Emperor. I may not agree, but it's not my place - "

"Maybe it should be."

"Maybe. But that doesn't make it so." They fell silent. Armitage closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again. "...I agree. Now is the time to re-arm and upgrade, before the Republic gathers itself. If we don't have the resources for a full assault, we should at least work on getting ourselves ready."

"There we go. You just disagreed with the Emperor, Armitage. Good job."

"Don't be smug."

"You like me smug."

"In a completely different situation."

"As soon as we get to Reversal, let's get in that situation then."

Armitage smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	17. Chapter 17

Thrawn hated luncheons with members of the old nobility and Lady Angoratia definitely qualified. He fidgeted the last button on his dress uniform cuff into place and examined himself. He was ready. Briefly, he reminded himself they needed Naboo’s plasma. They needed the cooperation of the people. And the people still loved and respected their noble houses.

It irked him Armitage wasn’t going to be with him. The odious old woman specifically requested his ‘attractive young aide’ to entertain her daughters. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

Kevat swept out of his room, almost pointedly not in uniform. Actually, Thrawn had never seen those clothes before.

He was in a white robe with a red dragon coiled up around the front. It was cut away from his left leg and high collared. “I don’t think I’ve seen this before. It’s lovely.”

"I had this custom made. It arrived this morning." "Any particular reason you chose a dragon? I would have thought you would have another wolf." Kevat blushed slightly. "Well..."

"Wait. Is this an answer I want to hear or is it something I'd regret knowing?"

"... Ky called me his dragon..."

"All right. That's not so bad. It suits you." Thrawn smiled.

"Thanks. Ky hasn't seen it yet."

"Is he coming?" Thrawn asked as they swept towards the speederbay.

"Yeah, should be right behind us." "Kev!" Kevat smiled and turned to face Ren as the Knight hurried up to them.

"There you are." Kevat smiled. "Are the wolves settled?"

"Yeah, they-" He finally registered the clothes Kev was wearing.

"You look great in that, Kevat. Is it new? I haven't seen it before."

"It just arrived this morning, love. I custom ordered it after you said it."

"My dragon..." Kylo kissed him.

Thrawn politely looked away but smiled. As a father it warmed him through that his son was so happy.

Lady Angoratia insisted on wearing her hair in a sunrise style. It was similar to one of the styles favored by Padme Naberrie. She greeted Thrawn with a half-curtsy. "Welcome to Reversal, my Emperor."

"Thank you, Lady Angoratia."

"Come in. My dear great-nephew is here as well." She adjusted her lenses. The woman was half blind. "He's staying down at the cottage by the lake, but he'll come up for the luncheon."

Kevat didn't bother to correct her on not greeting him. He didn't care for now. It was better she didn't see him, actually. No doubt she was try to push him together with her great-nephew.

She led them into a beautiful dining room with three middle aged ladies sitting at the table, talking like birds to each other about their own children. It was, in all, a settled, aged house.

All attention turned to them, and Kevat wrapped Kylo's arm around his so the ring, now fitting on the Knight's finger, was in full veiw.

"Come sit down." Angoratia graciously invited. "I'm sure my nephew will be here soon."

"Thank you. Come on, Ky."

"And who is this gentleman, Imperial Prince? He's very dashing."

"This is Kylo Ren, my fiancé." He sensed immediate anger from several women, who like Court, had hoped for a Season to push their sons, and nephews forward as suitors.

"He's very handsome dear. Is he from Naboo?" She leaned forward and squinted as her butler brought tea and poured light, white wine.

"No, but he's of Nubian descent."

"How interesting. Ah, there's my nephew now." The doors opened once more and Lord Iverness stepped in with Armitage on his arm. The young lieutenant was sporting a blue country long coat with tan leggings and a cream doublet. A few noticeable pins revealed the ensemble was borrowed - and might have been the cause of the delay.

It was immediately awkward when Hux saw the Imperial Family.

"Julian." Angoratia patted the seat beside her and opposite Thrawn. "And your young friend...?"  
"Armitage, my lady." Armitage introduced himself, settling in opposite Kylo and beside her oldest daughter.

Kevat and Ren exchanged awkward looks.

"Armitage... Oh, my!" Angoratia looked delighted suddenly. "So your aide did come after all, Emperor, just as my nephew's guest!"  
Armitage gave Thrawn a flatlining smile. "Yes, it does seem so, Emperor."

"So it does..."

The lunch was delicious at least. The small talk barely bearable. And it came around to the plasma production, as always. "The workers are well paid and plasma is plentiful." Thrawn summarized. "Why are they going on strike?"  
"It's the new workers. They want to work with Nubians. It is Naboo, after all, and the Plasma is our resource." One of the daughters sniffed. "Why should they have to work with offworld strangers?"

"Because offworlders need jobs. Because they are people too. Because being Nubian doesn't make you special or superior. I suggest you tell the workers to grow up, get over it, and get to work before I have to make an appearance there myself."

Armitage winced mentally. Well, that couldn't have been less political. Accurate, yes, but definitely phrased wrong.

"What if they refuse?" The woman pressed.

"The offworlders will be welcome to their jobs too."

"I'm sure the Emperor means that he values the loyalty of the Naboo and everything they have done to forward the Empire, but the Empire is not limited to one planet and other worlds have given their all to support it as well. Everyone should respect each others' contributions. Citizens, above all, are the Empire."

Thrawn gave him withering look. "Do not presume to speak for me, Lieutenant."

Armitage was not Force Sensitive. But he'd learned a few tricks from dealing with Kylo over the years. In his own head, he shouted as loud as he could, "Don't alienate necessary allies, no matter how distasteful you find them, then."

"Regardless, offworlders have every right to work in plasma production as any native Nubian," he said, ignoring the redhead.

"Perhaps you should address them. Give a speech. Assure them the offworlders will not take their jobs or harm their world. Perhaps even a festival celebrating the new diversity of the Empire." Iverness suggested then. Armitage's fist was buried in his palm beneath the table, signing quickly. "Surely it would be better than simply forcing our multiple cultures together."

"Perhaps." "Ky and I can plan it, Dad. You have enough on your plate as is."

"It does sound rather delightful and exotic." The youngest of the three daughters agreed, patting her mouth with a napkin.

"Very well, son. You and Kylo may take on the project."

"Well, now that that's over, let's have a sweet." Angoratia's butler brought in an apricot cream tart.

It was a mercy when they could finally leave.

Armitage felt shabby and small next to the Imperial Family in his borrowed finery. Especially since he now had the dressing down of a lifetime waiting for him on Monday. He should have let Iverness soften Thrawn's words. Or just kept his mouth shut and watched the Emperor burn.

Julian guided him away once they left. "Of all the- how dare he-" 

"Dad.”

"What?!" Thrawn snapped, then shook himself. "Sorry. I'm just... Ugh!"

"Yes he was out of line, but he wasn't wrong."

"Don't you start."

"Be mad if you want, but just ripping into people like them won't help. You know that. You taught me that."

"It frustrates me that we come so far and do so much and people are the same idiots they always were!" Thrawn smacked a hand on the speeder wheel.

"Dad, pull over!" Thrawn pulled over at once, thinking something was wrong. Kevat unbuckled. "Get out of the car. Ky, stay here." Thrawn followed his son a few steps away. "Get it out of your system or give me the keys. You aren't focused."

Thrawn stared at him and smacked himself in the forehead. "...I'm sorry. Of course. You drive."

Kevat took the keys, and Thrawn pulled him close. "I'm proud of you." "For calling you out on angry driving?"

"For that, but a lot of other things too."

"Thanks. Now lets go home, safely."

"Yes." They climbed back into the speeder and drove off.

A white-faced aide was waiting for them. "A message came, Your Majesty." He handed Thrawn the datapad. "This... this is a secure line... a personal line..."

"I know." The aide looked more green. "I've prepared your shuttle."

Kevat came and looked. Kylo was immediately worried when his love paled to the something close to sky blue.

"We have to go immediately." Thrawn hurried off.

Kevat and Ren followed.

"I can't believe... After so long!" Thrawn shook his head. "I should have known he'd have a contingency."

"Kev, what-" "Grandpa."

"The Emperor?" Kylo stopped in his tracks. "I mean - Emperor Palpatine. I mean, the other Emperor Palpatine."

"Yes." "How?" "Not sure yet. Come on!"

"I'm coming!" He rushed after them, making it up the ramp barely before Kevat closed it.

His dragon pulled him close and started nuzzling his hair, making a weird sound in his throat. Ren immediately found he didn't like the sound. It was a distressed sound.

"Kev? Are you okay?" Kylo hugged him close and rubbed his back.

"He's back. Ky, he's back. ... The last thing I ever said to him was that I hated him. He'd attacked Dad... it's why Dad moved us to Naboo."

"It's going to be okay, Kev." Kylo guided him to one of the berth rooms.

"I just... screamed at him. Screamed at him not to touch to Dad... screamed, 'I hate you' at him."

Kylo held him and let him get it all out.

Dad got up and took me away that night. That was the last time I saw him."

"I'm sorry, Kev."

Kevat curled into him.


	18. Chapter 18

Thrawn led them to a planet called Exegol. It smelled of rot and muck. It was home to a species of insectoid creatures who had long ago abandoned the place, all too glad to serve Thrawn and his Empire in the outer regions in exchange for a way out of their dying world.

"This way, boys." They followed Thrawn.

He led them into a subterranean bunker in the abandoned capitol city. It stank so badly no one wanted to go forward, but they pressed on.

They reached a door, and it opened to reveal a very much alive Jarek Palpatine who appeared as he had been as a young man. "Inside, quickly. It's foul out here."

"Father." Thrawn gasped and stumbled into the bunker, followed by Kylo and Kevat.

"A clone body, dear. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

Palpatine looked about nineteen, but the hand patting Thrawn's back was the same. "And Kevat. I worried about meeting you again." He put his hands out to the other Chiss. "The last time I saw you - "

Kevat rushed into his arms. "Grandpa! I'm sorry! I don't hate you... I swear."

"My dear, I was going to apologize for threatening your Father and making you feel that way, darling. I know you didn't hate me, but I was acting very poorly."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Tarkin's."

"I know, darling, and I'm glad to be myself again." He kissed his forehead. "And this must be Kylo."

The smile that spread across his grandson's face warmed Jarek all the way through. He pulled Ren close and nuzzled with the same happy purring Thrawn used to make around Cas.

"I'm so glad you finally found him." The Emperor smiled. "Now get me out of this literal compost heap."

It was quiet on the shuttle. Thrawn seemed to just be drinking in his father's presence. Kevat and Ren were sitting in their quarters talking quietly. The door was open so the Prince could still see his grandfather. "You're really okay with it, love?" Ren nodded. "I know you wouldn't suggest it if you didn't think to would help."

"Then we'll find someone as soon as we get back. I think I know someone, but she has a practice on another planet. She did always talk about moving to Naboo, though."

"Oh, I don't want to make someone move worlds, Kev..."

“Hertzine is worth making move worlds. I promise. And if she doesn’t want to come, I won’t press it.”

"... Okay." Kevat kissed his forehead.

"How are they?" Palpatine asked Thrawn in a low voice. "I can't see or understand everything in the Force and I was focused on other things."

"In love, but... Kevat's mentioned hoping Kylo will agree to therapy. He's mostly settled, but I do know he suffers nightmares, bad ones, and he tends to get anxious pretty easily when something he thought was true is reveal to have changed or been false all along, more so than the average person. Snoke was vile to that boy."

"Snoke was... An interesting case. Insanity and not. Cunning and not. Sith and not."

"He tried to take Kylo with him when Kev killed him."

"He was not concerned with legacy."

"Not in the least. He wanted to break Kylo, completely. He pushed him to the brink of manic rage in the Darkside. He wanted a strong puppet."

"Yes." Palpatine agreed. "Everything he came into contact with, he tried to make a puppet. I watched with great interest for a very long time. And spoke at length with someone much like him when he - mercifully - died. It gave me insight I almost wish I didn't have."

"Oh?"

"Brendol Hux." The Emperor reached for the bottle of dark, spiced rum and poured himself another finger. "Designed a program to turn children into puppet soldiers. And it works. It is magnificent in its horror. I met him at the gates of chaos and picked his soul for a bit."

Thrawn suddenly hinged on something. "Father,... did you meet...?" "Yes."

"Is he all right?" The Chiss asked. "Happy? At least... peaceful?"

"Well first he tore me apart for trusting Tarkin."

"You deserved it."

"Yes, I did, but let me finish."

"Sorry." "When I was ready to merge with the clone he gave me a message." "Message?" Palpatine met his son's gaze. "Well two. One for Kevat. One... for you."

Thrawn cupped his glass of rum. "...I don't know if I'm ready to hear it."

"I'll wait until you are."

"It won't be long. Just not now."

Palpatine patted his son's knee. "All right."

They returned to Naboo and settled in. Palpatine's identity was kept a mystery for the moment. Very few would even note a resemblance. No one would put the puzzle together.

Kevat set to work on hiring Hertzine, and Ren found himself left more to his own devices. This brought him around the former Emperor more.

They began to build a bond over a shared love of mischief and desire to learn the secrets of the world.  
Armitage seriously considered not returning to Theed on Monday. But until he reached the next rank in the Ludus, being a lieutenant still paid a hair more. So, he returned to face the music, Tempest and Millie with him.

Thrawn pinned him with a glare the moment he walked into the Emperor's office.

Armitage presented in lock-ankles, cap low over his eyes. "Emperor."

"You are by far the worst aide I've ever had." Thrawn finally spoke. He didn't seem able to articulate further.

"... Yes, sir..."

"Did you ever do this with your other superiors, or do you just not respect me?"

"I'm aware I'm in need of re-conditioning, sir. The changes seem to have unbalanced me."

"Re-conditioning?" That seemed to throw the Chiss.

"I know I've never needed it before, and it seems you don't have them here. I could report to a First Order post and return after."

"Absolutely not! I wasn't even aware the First Order has such a barbaric practice."

"Our stormtroopers are the best because of our conditioning system." He snapped at once. "My Father designed it to be flawless, and its few flaws I corrected. I think I would know if I need to be re-conditioned or not."

"Brendol Hux designed it to have every trooper and officer under his command be his puppet, even you."

"I am no one's puppet. I'm part of a massive machine bringing order to the Galaxy."

"That is what exactly makes you a puppet," said a new voice.

Armitage whirled to see the intruder.

A young man his height with red hair and blue eyes. "That was exactly his goal, and even now he still holds sway over you."

Armitage's mind stopped working briefly. His arguments slipped away and he looked the young man up and down. Something in the way he moved and stood said old age, but his face said teenager... But his clothes said middle aged gentleman... "You're not nineteen."

"Physically I am, but you're right. I'm much, much older."

"What the Hell? That isn't possible..."

"Language, child."

Armitage pulled out one of the guest chairs and sank down into it. It was dangerously comfortable. "My apologies."

"Figured out who he is yet?" Thrawn asked, suddenly in better spirits.

Armitage sent him a withering look. "Given you wouldn't tolerate a return of Snoke, Emperor, there aren't many options."

"Oh, do stop teasing him, Thrawn." He grinned. "Yes, Father."

"I'm sorry, is something funny?" He snapped. Something just snapped.

"I'm having a good day, Lieutenant, considering my father is back from the dead. So yes, it's hysterical."

There was a marble paperweight near the edge of Thrawn's desk. A decorative thing, carved perfectly into a sphere by hand. Only about the size of a baseball, but very heavy. He had a sudden and violent fantasy of taking it and throwing it straight through the Chiss's smug, blue face. Straight to the wall. Spatter of blood, smashing features, and grey matter splashing across the wall as the marble sphere made an indent in the decorative plaster.

"If you think I would even allow you to reach it to throw it at my son, you are sadly mistaken," Jarek said.

Damn. Force Users. "Are you familiar with the concept of a cathartic fantasy, Emperor?" Immediately, the title sent his usually logical processes on a scramble.

Palpatine looked at Thrawn. "Are you, son?"

"Yes." Thrawn raised a brow at his Father. "Are you not?"

"I am, but he asked you, considering he was asking the Emperor."

"Stop..." The word was strangled in Armitage's throat.

They looked at him.

"Both of you. Just shut up." His eyes were sealed closed for a long time. Without opening them, he pointed at Jarek. "Not Emperor." Then at Thrawn. "Emperor." When he opened his eyes again, he was shaking. "I am going to report to the nearest re-conditioning facility. It is necessary for my continued function."

"No. I will not allow it," Thrawn said.

"I don't believe I gave you a say. Unless you intend to lock me up, which I would welcome per our previous conversations on my current status, I am going."

"Then I will lock you up until Brendol's brainwashing and conditioning comes undone, and a therapist can get somewhere with you."

"I hope you understand that I won't make it easy for you."

"I'll make it easy on myself." All his limbs some suddenly felt pinned by unseen chains. Damn Force Users.

The bastards put him in a maximum-security cell. He wasn't going to criticize the decision. He'd have broken out of any other within five minutes. He'd still get out of this one eventually. It was just going to take him time. He sank into the observation protocols easily. It felt like coming home. This part of his training was still intact. He could still close down and plan.

The door opened to let in Tempest and Millie as well as a guard bringing things for them.

The protocols broke down at once. He couldn't escape with himself and two pets. He needed other plans. Another route. More data.


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo yawned and tucked closer to Kevat. The prince chuckled. "No, it's time to get up, Ky. Hertzine is expecting us in an hour."

"Why does it have to be so early." Kylo muttered.

"Hertzine is nocturnal, Kev. For her, this is really late." Kevat pulled him up gently. "Come on."

"But it's 3 in the morning." "I know, come on. Lets get dressed and go so we can be back sooner and get back to bed for a bit."

Kylo went grumbling and half-dressed. Hertzine set herself in an apartment near the palace. She was still moving in, but her office was ready so she was ready to receive patients.

Kevat helped his lover get dressed, and they were off. He had a droid drive, just to be safe.

Kylo flinched when the door opened. The mantoid figure standing before them had a bony exoskeleton over most of her face, ridges and air pathways carved into her skull. There were long, tendrils that might have been called hair, but looked more like nerves up close all around her head. She was very tall and all her limbs were skinny. More of the bone carapace covered her. She wore clothes, tailored to her body. Vanity more than either modesty or necessity. They were beautiful clothes. Her mouth was almost-human, but too dark and red. And yet. As Kylo got used to her appearance, there was something soothing about her.  
"Welcome, Imperial Prince. Kylo Ren. Come inside. I understand the hour is early. I have caf ready."

"Thank you, Hertzine. Come on, Ky."

Kylo stepped inside and accepted the cup of caf from Hertzine. It was strong enough to knock over an elephant.

"Will you see me together or alone?" She asked.

"That's up to Ky. He's your patient."

"With all due respect, Imperial Prince, I was talking to Kylo." Hertzine turned her head towards him. "It seems you have forgotten I do not need to face the people I am addressing to hear them."

"Um... Together... at first anyway..." Kylo said, nervous again.

"Of course. You need to assure yourself I am safe." She settled down in a chair. "Will you take the couch then?"

“Yes please.”

They settled in across from her. “Where would you like to begin?”

"I... I don't know... I've never done this before."

"Do you feel it's necessary?"

"...... Yes. Kev's not a therapist. It helps to talk to him, but... he can't help me professionally."

"What bothers you? Try and imagine you and Kev are alone if it helps."

He curled into the prince. "Snoke..." "What about Snoke?"

"He... Ever since I was young, he's been creeping into my head and tangling up my thoughts."

"He would push to worse and worse things, to anger I couldn't calm down from..."

Kylo shuddered, tears pricking his eyes. "I did... horrible things..."

Hertzine shifted and a subsonic pulse went through Kylo, taking some of the overwhelming emotion with it.

"He left me... not always knowing if what I thought was true really is...

"He always said I was weak, but he could make me strong. I just... Everyone always seemed to never have time for me and I knew it was because they saw me as weak. If I could just get better, they would make time."

"At least.... that's what he made me think..."

"Did you ever try to talk to anyone else?" Another question, accompanied by two pulses. Kylo couldn't hear them, but he could feel them. Like a massaging pad.

"... Only Kev..."

"Kevat makes you feel safe, doesn't he? How does that make you feel?"

"... Safe."

"Perhaps I should be more clear. How do you feel about Kevat?"

"I love him. He makes me happy, and I feel... accepted by him."

"Would you say this is the first time you've felt this way?"

Ren thought for a moment. "... I felt like this when I was a kid... before Snoke. It's hard to remember though. He was there for so long."

"Indeed. What is your goal for our therapy?"

"... I don't want to think like that anymore. I don't want to call myself weak the way he used to anymore."

"You want to reclaim the spaces in your head he used to be in, so you can be strong again."

Ren nodded. "Yes. I don't want to think like him anymore."

"It may be difficult. In cases of severe trauma, like yours, I make my office an open space. I want you to call me if you need me - day or night. If I'm not with a patient already, I will make time for you."

"Thank you." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Excuse me."

"I think this has gone on long enough. Next time, Imperial Prince, I would be glad to set our appointment for late evening or a more normal morning time." She stood up. "I need my patients awake to help them."

"Of course. I wasn't sure if you had yet adjusted to Nubian time. next time it will be more normal."

"Still, I feel it was a good introductory session. Kylo, how do you feel?"

He smiled. "Hopeful. It was nice being able to tell someone else. I wasn't completely sure it would."

"Good. Hopefully, my other patient is as good. Have a good day." She escorted them to the front door.

Armitage used the padded wall of his cell as a punching bag to keep himself from going insane. Any civilized society would either kill him or give him a book or an engineering problem. Why was he left alone with his thoughts and his pets in a cell too small for him to really move freely?

Tempest whined at him, concerned.

He stopped pounding at the wall and turned to her, sliding down the side. "C'mere."

She trotted over and rolled practically into his lap, her weight warm and comforting almost.

Like a giant, living blanket. He toyed with her ears. “I’m sorry, girl. I’m sorry.” He told her. “I don’t know how long we’ll be in here.”

She licked him, tail wagging. How could she be happy? It's like she was happy just being with him.

Millie curled up against his other side. He stroked both of them. "What are we going to do..."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey. Get back against the far wall. You have a visitor."

"I am against the far wall." Tempest nearly licked inside his mouth as he spoke. He wished it was that easy for him. She was happy just being with him because she loved him.

"Oh, just let me in." Julian pushed past the guard and into the cell. "Hey, Armitage. How'd you end up in here?" He came and slid down the wall to sit beside him. Millie climbed into his lap.

"Thrawn locked me in here so I can’t go get myself re-conditioned."

"Ugh. No wonder." He pulled him close. "I think you're perfect the way you are. Why would you want to get re-conditioned?"

He stared at Julian. "What?"

"I think you're perfect. I've seen some of the guys who go through your Father's conditioning. They're soulless little pricks." He nuzzled Armitage's hair. "I like you this way."

"You... really believe that?" "Absolutely."

Armitage rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're insane." He muttered. "You're all insane."

"Why? Because I've seen what that conditioning *really* does to people. I don't want to lose you to it."

"I am unstable and unpredictable! I'm rebelling against orders, abandoning my post, not minding my place! I am out of control!"

"You are becoming your own person."

"What if I don't like myself this way?!"

"Have you ever been anything besides your father's perfect soldier?"

"Don't bring my Father into this..."

"Why not? It's his condition methods."

"They're my methods too!" He snapped. "He thought he was so clever, but he made the troopers too rigid! They couldn't think enough for themselves! I fixed it, and the efficiency of the whole Order went up by 30%!" He pressed his hands to his face. "...I just want to feel like myself again."

Julian pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "You are yourself. And I like you. So do Tempest and Millie."  
Sickening. Thrawn narrowed his eyes at the monitor as he monitored the visit. He didn't like that Julian was so attached to Armitage. It couldn't be a good thing. He'd never liked anyone before.

Iverness had been nothing but trouble for him, always bordering insubordination but never quite crossing into so he stayed out of trouble. He had admired Jarek's madness far, far too much.

Armitage had designed and overseen Starkiller's construction. It would be impossible for him to create a second one with Thrawn watching over him, but it was clearly part of the attraction for Iverness.  
"Isn't it a bit beneath your station to monitor visits?" Jarek came in, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't trust Iverness." "Oh?" "He admires your madness and Tarkin."  
"He's a product of his time and of the ISB." Jarek came closer to look into the monitor. “What has he been up to?"

"He's champion of the Ludus."

"The Ludus? They're still running that? Well, that's not so bad. And it doesn't explain why you're staring with such vitriol at such a precious pair of turtle doves."

"Precious pair of... that's a... new one."

"The point being, you're staring at them like you want to murder one or both of them and I'm not certain why."

"I don't trust Iverness." "So you've said."

"I don't like that Armitage is under his influence. Every problem I've had with him came after he met Iverness. They snuck off during an event to..." He cut himself off and shook his head.

"Ohhh. Now I see." "What?" His father just smiled. "Well Kevat and Kylo should be finished with their horse ride. I think it's time he got his mother's message."

"Yes, it would be good for him to hear from Cas." Thrawn let the subject change.  
"It will be good for you when you're ready as well."

"I..." His hands clenched.

"I am not rushing you." Palpatine soothed. "But keep it in mind."

"I never thought I'd hear words from him again until I died."

"I know. We never think there might be a second chance. Take your time. But do not forget. The words I have for you are important."

"I know..."

Jarek sighed. "I will be with Kevat."

He walked away and found the young couple at play as they ran through the halls, laughing.

He watched them, a smile on his face, until they noticed him.

"Grandpa." They trotted over, and Kevat kissed his cheek, nuzzling him.

"Hello, darling." Jarek hugged him. "Would you like to walk with me for a bit?"

"Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Your mother has a message for you, and I thought you might like to hear it."

They both stopped. "Mom?"

"Yes, darling. From Cas."

Kevat and Ren exchanged looks. "Yes I want to here it."

"Would you like to come and sit somewhere more private?"

"Actually, Mom's Memorial Garden is pretty much ready. We could go there. It would be fitting." Kevat suggested.

"Memorial Garden? Is that what you've been having meetings about it?" "Yeah, Dad put me in charge of the project, and Ky and I are also in charge of planning and organizing a Diversity Festival."

"Sounds like fun. I might have some suggestions if you're open to them." The young man chuckled.

"Sure. This way. The Gardens are... well Dad doesn't know yet, but... do you remember the venue where Mom and Dad got married?"

"Yes, actually, I do. A beautiful place."

"I bought it. That's where Mom's Gardens are, complete with the wedding archway still standing in the center. it's decorated with Twilight Roses." "You're mother's favorite. They were his bouquet."

"Yes. Come on, I can't wait until you see."

"I can't wait to see it."

In the center of the garden, they settled on a bench under the archway. There was a dedication stone right behind them with a statue of Cas.

"It's wonderful, darling. Your mother would love it."

"I hoped so." Kevat smiled and pulled Kylo close. "Now... the message?"

"Yes, of course. I actually have a little trick." He held his hand out to his grandson.

Kevat gently took it and braced himself, not knowing what to expect.

The world almost seemed to fade away around, and Cas stood before him. "Mom?" He didn't answer as he was just Palpatine's memory, but this way it would feel more like Cas giving Kevat the message rather than Palpatine repeating the words.

He felt tears begin in his eyes. "Mom..."

"Kevat, my darling, I wish I could have been there to meet you. I've been watching you, and I am so, so proud of you."

It was everything he'd ever wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and soaked it in. "I wish I could meet you too, Mom."

"You have been so strong, baby, and I'm so glad you finally found your own lifemate. Tell me I said he needs to take care of you or I will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"I think he'll understand." He smiled.

"You've taken such good care of your father. Thank you. He'll find his way again, honey, but he might need a little help from you." "Find his way?"

Cas didn't explain. "I love you dear. Don't ever doubt it."

"I won't, Mom. I love you, too."

The vision faded away and Kevat found himself in Kylo's arms, cheeks wet.

"Kev? What did you do to him?!" "It's okay, Ky."

Kylo hugged him close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm.... I'm better than okay."

Kevat nuzzled Kylo. "I'm... Elated. And at peace at the same time."

"I'll leave you two alone." Jarek stood. "See you at dinner."

"Oh, Ky, I saw Grandpa's memory of Mom giving him the message.

"What was it like?" Kylo asked, hugging him.

"... Amazing."

They held each other in the garden for a long, long time.


	20. Chapter 20

Hertzine appeared at the palace at around five o'clock.

They greeted her as they were returning from the Gardens.

"Hello, Kylo and Kevat." She nodded briefly when she saw them. "How nice to see you again."

"I didn't think you did housecalls, Hertzine." Kevat fell in with her.

"I make an exception for incarcerated patients."

"Incarcerated patients?"

"Indeed. Your Father was insistent."

"Well we won't keep you."

"Thank you. I will see you next week at seven in the evening."

They watched her go and exchanged looks. "Hux?" "No doubt, Ky."

"Poor her. Hux is gonna flip when he sees her."

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself."

Armitage looked up as the stranger stepped into the visiting room. His cell didn't have chairs, so he'd been moved out. She had an interesting appearance, her skull clearly meant to produce subsonic pulses. Perhaps a method of echolocation, since she had no visible eyes. Her height and the structure of her three-fingered hands suggested her species was mantoid. She had no antenna, but the nerves hanging from her skull were nothing like hair.  
Hertzine reached across with her pulses, sensing the human in front of her. His mind was calm and curious. No disgust rippled his surface. Merely a calm question. "Greetings. I am Doctor Hertzine."

"The Emperor send you?" Tempest didn't seem at all bothered by her and even wagged her tail.

"Yes, he did." She placed her case on the table and took out a notebook. "I must admit, I was warned to expect xenophobia. Disgust. Even outright hatred."

"Why?"

"Possibly because you were a General of the First Order. It's not known for being kind to alien species. And yet. I feel nothing from you but curiosity."

"I've been working as aide to an alien emperor..."

"It's more than that. You've never felt disgust for alien species, have you?"

"I... no, I haven't."

"Interesting." She tipped her head, thinking. "Perhaps we should start this session with your questions. Ask anything that comes to mind. About me. About my work. Anything."

"... You have telepathic abilities... don't you?"

"To a point. I can't sift through your head. But I can feel your emotions and sense your surface thoughts."

"Interesting." Tempest began nosing his hands.

"Do you have raptoriales?" He questioned.

In answer, she took off her coat, revealing the tailored vest beneath and showed him the hooked talons all along her arms.

"What can you do with these?" He leaned in close, looking at them.

"I could take your head off easily. If I was trying, I could cut through steel or copper pipe." 

She let him examine her armor.

"Impressive." Tempest kept nudging him. "I was just petting you." He ruffled her ears and scratched her head. "Spoiled girl." Still giving his pet attention was a comforting, familiar action.

"She is quite charming." She let him examine her hands, testing her joints with gentle hands. They had a larger range of motion than human fingers. "Have you always loved animals?"

"Yes, though I was always more of a cat person."

"Cats are independent. Not as affectionate as dogs. But their challenges make people love them more. Would you say you are independent and challenging to love?"

"... I suppose so."

His eyes traveled to the exposed nerves on her head. "How do you feel about that?" She bent forward to let him look.

"I don't know. I never had love before." 

"You may touch." She told him. "Never? Not from anyone?"

"Never. My father wasn't a loving person."

"Love is a vital part of development." He ran his hands along the segmented fibers. He could see now they were like antenna - armored and made up of hundreds of joints. "For every species, there is affection. Depriving young ones of it can have consequences."

"Well "depriving young ones of it" was basically my father's goal. We were to be soldiers of the Order, with nothing more important to us than our cause."

"If we cannot find fulfillment in people, we turn to causes and constructs." She lifted her head gently when he reached her skull. "Careful. You could snap them easily."

He pulled his hand back rather than risk it.

"Why psychology?" He asked.

"Todea have a strange effect on humans. In spite of the differences in our appearances, we have calming effects on each other. Human emotions are nested, unlike most alien species. Webbed and controlled. Meanwhile, Todea use a subsonic echolocation that also calms and soothes humans."

"That's not really an answer."

"Perhaps the answer is simply that I like to understand others. And my abilities make it easier for me to help them at the same time. Why Engineering?" She smiled gently.

"I've always liked challenges and building things, designing."

"If you had a choice, what would you build?"

"... I... I already built it..."

"Starkiller. What else would you build?"

"...I have ideas for an EMP cannon. Something non-lethal, but still able to take out a whole fleet or a planet."

"That sounds like a much more agreeable weapon. Have you suggested it to the Emperor?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place."

"Do you think he wouldn't listen?"

"He shouldn't. I'm just an aide."

"A true leader listens to the ideas of those below him, because a leader recognizes he's only mortal. Do you think Thrawn isn't a leader?"

"Of course not. His own records clearly say otherwise."

"Then why not simply tell him the idea? When you have a chance."

She sensed his consternation and chuckled softly - a soft, clicking noise. "I said when you have a chance. Is there something stopping you?"

"If I suggested it, he'd never use it. This assignment is a punishment. I'm not meant to be able to work my way up to anything important and I can't take joy from it." He began to stroke Tempest in agitation. "Anything that could possibly give me satisfaction has been stripped away. I spent almost two weeks without my cat because he knocked me back to lieutenant. Then, halfway through, he re-assigned my roommate specifically so I could accommodate one of his prize wolves. I am not a free man. I am a prisoner. And he won't even let me re-take the last of my dignity and go back for re-conditioning. So why would he listen to me when he knows if he uses my ideas to defend the Empire, it will make me overjoyed?"

"You think so. Thrawn knocked you down so you could be built back up as you should have been the first time, without conditioning. Try. He'll surprise you."

It was a mistake. She'd known it was a mistake doing it, but she had to press the idea into his mind. Thrawn was a friend. But he was closed now, and the session was over. "I will return soon. In the meantime, I'll speak to Thrawn about getting you out of this cell."

She stood up, and a guard took Hux back to his cell.  
Thrawn met Hertzine outside. "What do you think?"

Hertzine inspected the Emperor. "You were monitoring our session."

"I wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to harm you."

"I am capable of defending myself. I would ask you not to monitor our talks in future. It would be a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality."

"... Very well."

"As for what I think of Lieutenant Hux, I don't think it's necessary to keep him incarcerated. In fact, it might be counterproductive for what you are trying to accomplish."

"Oh? What should I do then when he wants to run off and be re-conditioned?"

"I would suggest a tracking bracelet with the option to stun him if necessary, but locking him up like this is going to intensify his animosities."

Thrawn thought for a moment then nodded. "Very well. I'll see that it's done."

"Good." She tipped her head, pulsing a few times and he knew she was sensing him. "You are in an interesting mood."

"Save it for your clients, if you don't mind."

"Very well." She drew herself up. "Know that I have room on my schedule for you as well if necessary."

"I'll be fine. Please, excuse me." He walked away and found Kevat and Ren waiting for him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello. How was your time with Grandpa?" He asked them.

"Good. So... do you want to see Mom's gardens before the opening ceremony?"

"Yes, actually, I'd love that."

"I think I'm going to stay this time, Kev." Kevat kissed his lover's cheek. "Okay, hon. We'll be back in a bit."

"I'll get dinner ready." Kylo promised, turning away and leaving them alone.

It didn't take the Emperor long to realize just where Kevat was driving too once they reached the Waterfall District.

"Oh, Kev..." He gasped as he stepped out of the speeder and saw the entrance.

"I couldn't think of a more fitting place to make the gardens, and the venue owner was more than willing to sell it to me."

"It's perfect, Kevat. Cas would love it." Thrawn stepped through and dipped his face to the Twilight Roses, sniffing deeply.

Kevat followed his father as he walked through the gardens and found the archway, dedication stone, and the statue at the center.

Thrawn sank to the bench in silent awe. "It's beautiful, Kevat. You did so well..." He had tears in his eyes.

The Prince hugged him tightly, sitting beside him.

"I wish you could have known him. You two would have been so happy together." He hugged Kevat back.

"I got to see Grandpa's memory of Mom giving him the message for me. I wish I could have known him."

Thrawn hugged him closer. "He was taken too soon."

"Yeah..."

"I love you, Kevat."

"I love you, too, Dad, and so does Mom."

"I know." Thrawn brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Dad,... I want you to be the one to open it when we do."

"I wouldn't miss it."

The Prince kissed his father's cheek. "I'll give you a moment, okay?"

"Thank you." Thrawn settled against the bench and breathed in the garden. He could almost feel Cas there.

It was calming, and air... it smelled like his husband's garden back at the old palace on Coruscant. ... It smelled like home.

"Soon." He promised. "Soon we will all be home. ... I still miss you so much. It hurts waking up without you. I want to feel you, but I just... You seem just beyond my reach."

Tears stung his eyes. "I want so badly, even just in my dreams, to hold you again. Just one more time."

He stood up. "...I never got a chance to say goodbye and it hurts."

He kissed his fingertips and set them against the statue's lips before walking back to the speeder where his son, their son, waited.

"Let's go home." He told Kevat, curling down.

He was quiet for the rest of the evening and turned in early, feeling drained.

Kevat and Kylo sat together, quietly talking about their mothers. Kevat's dead. Kylo's absentee.

"Do you want to reach out to her, Ky?"

"I don't know. I think she'd just make trouble." Kylo sighed. "...Your Father's already dealing with the resistance trying to attack, even though you haven't attacked yet."

"How about a meeting in neutral territory? She's allowed protection and so are you." "... Maybe..."

"I'll let you think about it."

He nuzzled into the prince. "... I do miss her..." "Ky, she's your mother. There's nothing wrong with missing her."

"I know, but does she miss me?"

"I'm sure she does. You're her son, her baby."

Kylo grumbled. "...How would I contact her?"

"...Billboards?"

"Kev, that's not funny." "Oh come on, yes it is." He pouted and turned his head away. "Aww, you know you love me, Ky."

Kevat spoon-cuddled him and nuzzled his neck. "C'mon, babe."

"Kyyyy."

"What?" Kylo grumbled.

"You looooove me."

"Not right now I don't."

"Awww, I was joking."

"Kev." Kylo grouched.

"Honey, I'll find a way to contact her if you want, I promise."

"...Billboards might work." Kylo rolled over and sighed. "She might not trust it, but if she really wants to meet me..."

"I'll do whatever it takes." He nuzzled the Knight. "Come on. Forgive me?'

"Okay, okay." Kylo kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Ky."

"I love you too, Kev." Kylo stroked his hair.

Kev kissed him tenderly. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night."  
The next morning Thrawn came into the dining room as Kevat and Kylo were leaving, breakfast on the go in hand. Kevat kissed his father's cheek as he passed. "Morning, Dad. We'll be back later." "Wait, where are you two going so early?" "We're heading out to look at a possible venue to hold the Diversity Festival and then to meet with companies willing to supply booths, rides, and food from around the galaxy. They specialize in intergalactic things like that, especially the food."

"Get on with the museum of art and tell them to host collections of more exotic work during the week as well." Thrawn advised.

"Good idea." "I'm also going to speak with the media station about advertising to offer a few booths and open area for people to come and display parts of their culture themselves." Kevat kissed Ren's cheek. "Isn't he smart, Dad?"

"He is, isn't he? If he weren't, I doubt he'd be your lifemate." Thrawn smiled.

"We'll see you later." "Have fun, boys, and be careful, the weather's going to be back in some districts today." "We will!" They passed Palpatine, pausing to greet him before continuing out. "Where are they off to so early? Usually they're up after us."

"They're looking at locations for the cultural festival."

"Ah, I see. Working hard are they?" Thrawn nodded with a proud smile. "Very hard. They want this to be a success."

"So do I. I'd hoped my people would learn to be more open while I was away."

"Hopefully this will help them start to be, Father." Thrawn nuzzled his father. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning." Palpatine settled in. "What is on your plate today?"

"I have a meeting with my generals, with Court, meeting with planners for the Nobility Season, ugh, and a show up at a charity event for a new wildlife preserve this evening with Kevat and Ren. Which, by the way, your grandson sprung on me last night."

"I don't see how you can blame me for that, all things considered." The Emperor began eating his eggs - runny with toast. "When are you going to fit in staring broodily at your unfortunately lovely aide for a few hours?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me just fine, but if you need me to repeat it: When are you going to fit in staring broodily at your unfortunately lovely - "

"Don't. It's nothing like that. My love died a long a time ago. You were there."

"Yes. Cas died. Did you die with him?"

Thrawn leaned in close, eyes blazing. "Yes. Kevat was all that brought me to life again."

The young Emperor was unimpressed, sipping his tea. He'd seen worse glares before. "This is not what Cas would want."

"Don't. Don't use he against me. That's low, even for you. Besides it doesn't matter, even if it was true. Armitage is taken. Now drop it and don't pick it up again."

The young man leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes lazily but didn't say anything more.

Thrawn didn't care to speak either and just ate his breakfast.

"I still have Cas's message for you." Palpatine added softly.

"... I want to hear it, but..."

"I know you're apprehensive, but it won't get better if you keep putting it off."

"...Not today, Father."

"Very well, dear. I won't force you. Lord knows I could never really make you do anything."

"And who's fault is that?" Thrawn flicked his eyes at his Father with a smirk.

Jarek smirked back. "And who is repeating it with his own son?"

"So we're both flawed Fathers. Why am I not surprised."

"Because no one is perfect."

They finished breakfast together. "I'm going to go exploring. Have a good day, Thrawn."

"Fat chance with this line-up."

They parted and Thrawn went to tame his tasks.


	22. Chapter 22

The meeting with the generals and admirals, including Max and Firmus, went fairly well, so when the Court came in his mood soured a little.

He made them wait while he approved Armitage's release with a parole stun bracelet, then settled in. Time to get this over with.

Armitage looked up as the guard opened the cell. Tempest was lying in his lap and so was Millie.

"You've been approved parole," the guard stated, showing the stun bracelet.

Armitage gave him a resentful glare and held out his right hand, letting him snap the bracelet down onto it. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go."

Armitage gathered Tempest and Millie and dragged himself back to his quarters. He had no new messages on his datapad.

He sent a message to Julian. "I'm out with a parole bracelet."

"Is that something I could potentially pinion you to a bedframe with?"

"No. ...But it won't get in the way of you doing that with something else."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. What do you want for lunch?"

He thought for a moment and suddenly wanted food he normally never craved, fried food.

"Anything deep fried. And lots of it."

"Sure thing, beautiful. Be there soon."

Armitage put down his comm and began ruffling Tempest's ears. Ten minutes was just enough time to brush his pets and get in the shower.

Tempest and Millie were boneless as he brushed them. Thankfully neither was shedding very badly at the moment.

He smiled and stripped out of his messy and now covered in hair uniform. "Good girls."

He showered and had just pulled on his robe where there was a knock at his door.

He loosened the upper portion of his robe just slightly and leaned on the doorframe as he pressed the lock mechanism.

It was not Julian. Thrawn was preparing to speak and stopped when he saw how the redhead had set himself. Clearly he had been expecting Iverness.

Armitage's eyes went wide when he saw Thrawn and he straightened up, pulling his robe shut. "Emperor, my apologies. Can I help you with something?"

"I merely came to remind you that you will be back on duty tomorrow and give you tomorrow's schedule."

"Thank you. Yes, I will need that." The lieutenant grabbed his datapad. "Well?"

Thrawn handed him the data chip. "Everything you'll need, the schedules and tasks for tomorrow.

"Thank you, Emperor." They stood awkwardly for a long moment. "...I am waiting for Lord Iverness, so if there's nothing further..."

Thrawn chose not to comment. "Good day," he said and walked away.

On the way, he bumped into Iverness, carrying a bag full of something that smelled like oil.

"Your Majesty."

"Iverness." Thrawn frowned down at the bag. "Carry on."

Iverness smirked as he disappeared into Hux's room. Kevat yawned and stretched out in the open back of his speeder with Kylo, Stormheart, and Ivroy. They were lazily eating lunch and relaxing before heading back to the palace.

"...I wish every day could be like this." Kylo commented.

"Me too. ... Ky, does it worry you? Marrying into royalty? Being next in-line to rule with me?"

Kylo took a few moments to think about it. Kevat began to sweat as his anxieties closed in. 

"...I want to be with you. Do I worry? Sure. But where you are, I'll be."

The Chiss nuzzled into him. "I love you," he said in relief.

"Just don't let me get boring. If I start talking like Lady Heaberlin just put me out of my misery."

"Your misery? Wouldn't that be my misery?" Kevat teased.

Kylo smiled back and kissed him gently. "Put me out of both our misery."

The Prince chuckled. "Deal." He slid down and playfully nuzzled Ren's stomach before resting his head there.

"I love you." Kylo hummed, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you, too. Are you excited for the ball tomorrow night? You haven't let me see your outfit." "I want to surprise you, Kev."

"Well, I'm sure it will look great, whatever it is." Kevat smiled. "You look good in anything."

"I like you best with nothing." "Ky!"  
Kylo chuckled. "What? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Kevat climbed over him and kissed him. "You needy thing."

"Who's needy?" Kylo gave him a discrete squeeze. "Even if someone is lurking around, our robes will keep us covered."

The Prince nipped him. "Then you better get me open. I want to ride you," he purred in the human's ear.

"Oh Holy Force..."

Armitage returned to work soon, though he was somehow even colder and more withdrawn than before. Strange to think how someone so professional and closed off could still radiate anger, resentment, and disapproval. His shock bracelet was bolted onto his left wrist.

Kevat and Ren mostly kept away from him, though more due to their own work than actually giving him space.

Only Julian and Hertzine got more than a neutral expression out of him. Hertzine had her second session with him in her office and Julian came to take him out on Wednesdays, as well as seeing him at the Ludus and afterwards.

The night of the banquet finally arrived, and Hux would be attending as Julian's date.

Thrawn was already regretting approving the leave. He could easily have refused, and Armitage probably wouldn't even question why, just accept Thrawn needed him. But he'd approved it and watching Julian fawn and wink at Armitage every time they saw each other was making him sick. Armitage gave him the same poker face he showed everyone, but with a slight smile.

"Dad, stop glaring like you want to make their heads explode. People are going to notice, and then rumors are going to spread."

Thrawn jumped. He hadn't noticed his son coming up beside him. "I'm not glaring at anyone." He turned to his son.

"Uh-huh. Maybe one day I believe that." "Go get dressed."

"You should wear your honors." Julian told Armitage as they left the room together. "It's part of the dress uniform, after all."

"... Honors given to a General..."

"Medals are medals and you earned them either way." Julian picked up one of the medals and examined it. "As long as you're proud of it, what does it matter? What's this one for?"  
"That's for sharpshooting." Armitage felt a brief swell of pride. "And for stepping up in combat when all seemed lost. I was a lieutenant then... for the first time."

"Wear it. You earned them, luv."

"There's too many of them. They'd look silly. And I'm not wearing that one." He pointed at one of the sleek boxes.

Julian immediately picked it up and opened it.

It was a high honor, the ribbon clearly intended to be worn around the neck. A red ribbon with a pendant model of Starkiller hanging from it.

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Yeah probably best if that one stays here. Too many... unhappy... people."

Julian laid it aside. "But this one is nice." He opened it to a fairly standard medal for valor.

"Julian..." "I'm not giving up unless you wear some."

"All right. I'll wear some." Armitage pulled on his waist trainer and cinched the belt. "Help me with my coat?"

"Of course." Kevat waited for Ren so they could be announced together.

He was dressed smartly in a coat with tails and eight silver buttons, double-breasted on his front with white pants and a burgundy ascot.

"Kev?" He turned, and his jaw dropped.

Ren's coat was a similar style with a matching black sash. But he was covered in gilded braid and with broad epaulets.

He even had his long, ebony waves tied back in a neat tail. "... I feel overdressed..." Kevat picked up his jaw and kissed him. "Ky, you're gorgeous. I can't take you out there. People will fight me for you."

Kylo laughed and hugged Kevat. "It's not too much?"

"No. You're perfect. Drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you." He leaned into Kev. "You look really great too."

The Chiss purred and held him close. "After the Feastival, love. I'll wait no more than that to have you as mine properly. I want to scream it to the universe that you're my husband."

"We're still going to elope at Varykino? Drag Hux along and your Father?"

"Well maybe dragging Hux is not the best idea, but we are dragging Dad, Grandpa, Firmus, and Max. Those two would fry us if we didn't."

"Of course we'll take them." Kylo agreed at once, taking Kevat's hand as they headed out. "I'd never dream of leaving them."

He bit his lip. "Something wrong, Ky?" "The Festival is in a month, right?" "Provided nothing major sets us back. Why?" "... Should I stop my birth control?" Kevat stopped. "Kylo, if you want children so soon that's fine. It's up to you. I'll be happy whenever we have them." Ren nodded. "I want them. Honestly... I've wanted kids for a long time... I just never admitted it to myself."

Kevat hugged Kylo close. They had been together for almost six months by now. Ever since the First Order's surrender.

"Just don't be too upset if it takes time, Ky. Chiss don't conceive or father children easily, though I am 3/4 human so it might be easier for us."

"All right." Kylo nodded. "So long as it does happen."

"It will, babe. Ready to go in?" "Yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

They stepped into the brightly lit, elegant ball room.

Kevat led Ren over to greet Thrawn first. There was dancing before the meal, and he intended to make use of it.

Thrawn's black and white uniform was pristine and crisp, with his rank insignia the only decoration. Most of the officers had a few honors or medals, but Thrawn - being his Father's son - was never awarded any except service honors.

Kevat and Ren bowed, but he smiled and gestured them close. "My children, come here."

"Good evening, Father." Kevat smiled. "How are things going?"

"The usual. Boring, but I'm sure some noble or wife will change that. Give me a proper greeting and be off to have some fun." Kevat chuckled and kissed his father's cheek.

"Lord Iverness and Lieutenant Hux!" An announcer called into the gathering as Julian Iverness finally arrived.

Thrawn didn't bother to glance over as he warmly greeted Ren, who had settled into a father and son relationship with the Emperor.

The annoying Lord would come over to make the usual polite 'thanks for the invitation' soon enough. The news Ren and Kev set a date for their wedding was more interesting. "Of course I'll come."

Ren kissed his cheek as well and let Kev pull him away. Thrawn smiled as he watched them go.

Jarek appeared at his elbow in a young man's navy blue suit. "Good news, isn't it?" He smiled when Thrawn looked down at him. "They're going to be very happy together."

"Decided to play with fire tonight?"

"No one will recognize me."

"They might notice a resemblance." Thrawn pointed out.

"I could be a distant relative. Force knows my father and uncle got around enough."

"True." Thrawn nodded. "All right. I'll lay off."

"Thank you." He disappeared into the crowd. Kylo relaxed as Kevat danced him around.

He spotted Lord Iverness and Armitage making their way towards Thrawn. Woah... That was a... How was his uniform staying so straight with that much weight on one side?

Kevat turned him. "Hey, don't worry about them, okay?"

"I'm not worried." Kylo shook his head. "I'm weirded out." He put his arms around Kevat and let the Chiss spin him around.

"Don't be. Just focus on me."

"Sorry." He nestled closer.

"It's all right, I just don't want you getting worked up or upset tonight. I want you to have fun. Hux doesn't matter tonight. Ignore him."

"Okay." Kylo agreed. Kevat seemed more upset about Hux than Kylo. But if it kept him happy.

Hux let Julian lead him over the refreshments table. There were drinks but no snacks as there would be a meal soon.

He reached out and picked up a mixed drink with a strawberry on the rim. "It's been a long time since I attended one of these functions."

"Well if I have my way, luv, you'll attend more with me."

"I wouldn't mind that. So long as you were with me." He sipped the sweet drink. "I just hope there's not too much politics. I don't think I can take our Emperor's incompetence too much."

"I know. What I wouldn't give to have the old Emperor back."

"At least he knew how to talk to people." Armitage agreed. "Even if he despised them."

"He also knew how rule and show his enemies no mercy."

Armitage couldn't quite bring himself to agree and he'd no idea why. "Let's talk about this later, where we won't be overheard."

"Fine, fine. Looks like dinner is being set up anyway." A young man with red hair in a navy suit breezed past them. "Excuse me."

Julian's eyes tracked the red head. Something about him was very familiar. His ISB memory triggered.

No way. It couldn't be... could it?

He'd have to look at some of his Aunt's old pictures. It could just be a very strong resemblance.

"Julian, are you all right?"

"I just saw someone I thought I knew." He shook it off. "...Let's pay our respects to the Emperor before the banquet is called.”

"Better be quick then."

Thrawn was 'chatting' with one of the older ladies when they made it over to him. "Good evening, Emperor." Julian addressed him.

"Lord Iverness. Lieutenant Hux," he greeted cooly.

Iverness raised a brow. Not even a welcome? "It's good to be here. As always, the ball room is resplendent."

"Naturally. If you would please take your seats," he said, rising to join everyone at the table.

"Of course." Julian and Armitage followed into the banquet hall and settled where their name cards were.

Thrawn sat the head. Kevat and Ren were to his right.

Julian and Armitage were about halfway down the table, but it hardly mattered. There was so much inane chatter. Armitage was receiving quite a bit of attention for the medals on his coat.

Julian, of course, was preening, and Thrawn wanted to throw them both out.

"Stop glaring at them." Jarek quietly warned Thrawn. "People have noticed."

He turned his attention to Kevat and Ren, anything to stop watching Iverness and Hux.

"The festival is going to be so much fun." Kevat was selling another noble on the idea.

Thrawn smiled softly as he watched his son. He was a fine leader and would only get better. Ren was coming along nicely as well as he leaned into Kevat and joined the conversation seamlessly.

"Personally, I can't wait for the Todian masseuses. I've signed us up for a couples' slot."

"It's going to be a wonderful time."

A bit further down the table, Hertzine was fielding questions and curious glances from the humans around her.

Julian was also eying Palpatine. There was no doubt in his mind anymore. Who else could it be, after all?

He rested his hand against Hux's thigh beneath the table.

Armitage glanced at him.

Julian flicked his eyes to the lieutenant and began tracing his hand up and down.

Hux subtly kicked him under the table.

"Do you think of nothing else?" Armitage murmured.

"I can't help that I like the idea of being with you in the Palace." Julian replied, hand stilling.

"Control yourself until we are in private."

"I would feel better if you'd let me hold your hand."

He sighed softly. "Fine. If it will keep your hand from being inappropriately occupied."

Julian took one of Armitage's black gloves in his own hand and cradled it. "Why, Armitage Hux, are you showing affection in public?" He teased.

"Don't push it." Julian smirked and raised the gloved hand to his lips.

His wine glass fell over.

He jumped back before it could spill on him, and servants rushed to clean it and get him a fresh glass.

"What the Hell?" Julian hissed as he batted at the spilling wine. "I was nowhere near it!"

Hux glanced over at the Imperial Family.

They seemed as startled as anyone. Thrawn was sitting back in his chair, Kylo and Kev were staring, and Palpatine was looking at Thrawn with a slight downturn in his mouth.

The mess was cleaned up, and Julian was brought a fresh glass.

"Well. That was dramatic." Julian re-captured Armitage's hand beneath the table.

"Accidents happen. Come, lets enjoy the meal," Kevat said smoothly.

Jarek leaned into Thrawn. "Are you sure nothing at all about your aide and Lord Iverness is bothering you?"

"Iverness is slime." "... And?"

"And that's it!" Thrawn hissed.

"Thrawn-"

"Enough, Father." Thrawn glared back at him.

"... Very well," Palpatine conceded.

Armitage took in the whole exchange as Julian sipped his new glass of wine more complacently. What was going on here? Had Ren knocked the glass over as a prank? It was certainly embarrassing. It didn't make sense that Thrawn and his Father were arguing.

The rest of the evening was tense, and Kevat was quick to dismiss their guests as soon as he could.


	24. Chapter 24

Armitage glared daggers at Ren as they left. Tempest whined up at him and he scratched her ears. "Yes, he's very rude and childish, isn't he?" He rubbed Millie's ears as well. The pair had a harness and leashes attached to each other now so they could always go out together.

In fact they rarely wanted to be apart nowadays.

Armitage didn't mind. He was glad they got along so well. He loved them both.

"Are you sure it was Ren?" Iverness asked as they walked down to his valeted speeder.

"Who else is childish enough to do something like that? It was Ren."

"Well, if you're sure. I'm more interested in the new guy. Do you know who he is? He looks just like the old Emperor when he was nineteen."

"Some relative who turned up. A cousin, I believe."

"Interesting. Strange to have such a close resemblance."

"Could be a case of strong genetics."

"True." He traced his free hand down Armitage's front. "You make the uniform look really, really good."

"You are just insatiable."

"You like me that way." He winked. "You should move in with me."

"I-what?"

"My apartment is bigger and has a run for Tempest and Millie. We'd see each other every day. It's been four months since we started seeing each other and we're both adults. It just makes sense."

"Your apartment is also almost an hour commute to the palace."

"True. Is that too much?"

"Perhaps." Move in with Julian? Should he?

It would be nice to be away from the Palace. It might communicate his displeasure with the Emperor better than he could otherwise.

"... All right," he said, curling into the taller man.

"Great. Now, about this bear rug I have in front of a fireplace..."

"No."

"Fine. The bed and bathtub are really great too." He pulled into his parking space. "Come on. Race you."

He didn't bother to run. Instead he released Tempest to chase down Julian, the young wolf jumping on him with glee as he made it into the apartment.

"Oh, that's cheating." Julian protested as he fended off Tempest's enthusiastic tongue.

"But she loves you, and it's so much more amusing than running myself."

"She loves everyone." Julian sat up and hugged her. "Don't you, pretty girl?"

She snuggled into him, tail wagging.

Millie rubbed against Julian's back and Armitage took off his dress coat. "You said something about a bathtub?"

Meanwhile, Palpatine and Thrawn were having it out. "Just drop it, Father!"

"You lost control of your powers and knocked over a glass of wine, Thrawn! This is not something I can just drop!"

"I did not 'lose control'!" "So you did it on purpose?"

Thrawn went silent.

"You knocked over a glass of wine, at a banquet, at the same moment Iverness kissed your aide's hand, and you're going to try and tell me it's nothing?"

"Drop. It."

"Thrawn. You still haven't asked for Cas's message."

"Stop tormenting me with him! You don't realize how painful it would be! To see him, hear his voice, and all it is is your memory!"

"He wanted me to give you a message! Why are you so afraid of it?!"

"Because it will feel like losing him all over again!"

"Or it could give you peace! It could put to rest this nest of resentment and anger you've been brewing in yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Thrawn!" Palpatine amplified his voice. "Listen to me!"

"NO!" he roared.

Their power met before either knew what was happening. Thrawn slammed out a wall of uncontrolled energy and Palpatine deflected it, shaking the wall behind him and knocking down seven priceless vases.

Kevat arrived as the vases shattered. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" He got between them and smacked them both, breaking any semblance of focus or control they had. "Knock it off before you bring down the palace!"

The nineteen-year-old former emperor stepped up to his son. "I know you are angry. And that you do not want to face yourself. But you must realize that what you are doing is bad indeed. And it is most certainly not what Cas would want." He turned and swept out.

Thrawn growled, and Kevat threw his hands up and left his father alone.

Thrawn sank to a chair, exhausted suddenly.

He sank into sleep, drained and just wishing he could go back to happy days.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a familiar dream of long ago on Coruscant.

"You really are a stubborn pain in the ass, aren't you?"

Well, that was different. He turned to his husband. "Wasn't I always?" He held out his arms, going to him. "Cas..."

Cas smacked him lightly but firmly. "Numbskull."

Thrawn halted and blinked. This dream was not going according to plan. "Cas?"

"Why are you so intent on pushing everyone away? You keep pushing away chances at happiness." His husband came into his arms at last. "You're forcing yourself to be alone and unhappy. Why?"

"I have Kev and Father now." He held Cas close, cupping him. "And no one can replace you."

"Thrawn, finding happiness, love, again isn't replacing me. It's moving on."

"I don't want to." Cas pulled back. "No, you do, and that scares you."

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes. You are denying yourself happiness, and at the same time your trying to ruin someone else's relationship because you can't admit to yourself that you have feelings for him. That is *not* the man I fell in love with."

Thrawn pushed away gently and examined Cas. "...This isn't really a dream, is it?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated." The Emperor kissed him, deeply, desperately, clinging to him like Cas was all that anchored him.

"You have no idea..." His voice came out as a broken whisper. "How much I miss you."

Cas cupped his face and tenderly stroked his cheeks. "Oh, my love, I know. I know, and that's why I want you to let yourself be happy. You have a long life ahead of you, and if you let it, it can be filled with such joy and love. Thrawn, falling in love again isn't wrong."

"Why?" Thrawn wailed. "Why did it happen? It wasn't supposed to. It was going to be you and me, ruling together."

"The future isn't set in stone. You know that." He burrowed into Cas. "Let me stay with you." 

"Thrawn, you know what that would mean."

"Maybe I don't care anymore. I'm so tired of being alone."

"You don't have to be alone."

"Even if you're right. Even if I let you go. The one I've caught feelings for is... taken."

"Don't close yourself off to the chance of someone else. Perhaps not this person, but others will come along." Cas stroked his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Thrawn, and I always will, but I want you to move on. Lets yourself be happy again."

Thrawn closed his eyes, tears leaking down his cheeks. "...I will, Cas."

He was guided to lay on the soft grass, and Cas lay over him, wiping away his tears tenderly.

"Will I ever see you again?" He caught Cas's hand and held it.

"Perhaps not like this, not in life. When you come to join us, we will be together again. Now, it's not good-bye just yet. You're still asleep, love."

"Stay with me as long as I am." Thrawn pleaded.

Cas kissed him. "I'll be with you even after that. As long as you remember me, love, I'll never leave you."

Thrawn woke up feeling empty and fuller than he had been in a while. He needed some serious self-reflection.

He took Marble for a walk, trying to think, to sort his thoughts... to sort himself.

He found himself in Cas's garden.

He sat on the bench and stroked Marble. The Gardens would be officially opening this afternoon, but he had time before he had to go back and dress for the opening ceremony. "I don't know what to do anymore." Marble whined.

He petted her ears. "What would you do?"

She licked his face and nuzzled into his chest for more scratches and snuggles. "Sweet girl. I wish it was as easy for me."

He sighed. "Maybe we should go out today."

Marble wagged her tail, and he kissed her head. "You just want all the snuggles."

He went walking down the street, looking around Theed.

He wasn't really going anywhere specific, just walking wherever his feet took him.

He found himself near a cafe at lunch and settled in on the patio to read the menu.

Marble lay under the table at his feet.

"Good girl." He looked out, watching the people walking by.

Finding love again... how long had it been since he'd even gone on a date?

How the hell did you even ask, especially when you were Emperor? Who would say no?

Maybe he should at least wait until Kevat and Kylo were on the throne.

When would that be? He wasn't ready to step down. He was still in his prime.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did it have to be this way?


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, Kevat and Ren were sampling exotic food and allocating spots for booths on the fairground. “Fire dancers will need to be away from anything dangerous.”

"How about a main stage for performances like that, Kev?"  
"That's... a good idea. It will move acts like fire dancers away from the main bulk of the festival and let people watch them without getting in the way of people walking around the grounds.

"It would also give the Porg show space."

"It's perfect."

"Great. Then we'll put that here and set out a viewing area as well."

Kev kissed Ren's cheek. "My genius. By the way... I managed to contact your Mother."

Ky stopped and stared at him. "You did? What did she say? Does she... does she miss me?"   
Kev cupped his face. "She misses you terribly, honey, and she wants to see you."

"When and where?"

"An uninhabited planet near the edge of our territory."

"When, Kev?" Ren hadn't realized until how just how much he actually wanted to see his mother again.

"Any time you want. I didn't settle a date."

"What I wouldn't give to say tomorrow..."

"I know. I'll talk to her again and see when she can get there."

Ren kissed him soundly. "Ooh! I like that kind of 'thank you', baby."

"And I love giving it to you. Come back here for more."

Kevat chuckled and leaned into Ren's head. "Good, I want to eat you," he purred.

"I'd love for you to eat me." Ren purred back.

The Prince wasted very little time in doing just that. Ren, held up by Kevat's raw strength, had one hand tangled his fiancé's dark blue hair and the other hand in his mouth to muffle himself.

"Kev!" He cried out.

Kevat pulled back from his assault on Ren's clit. "Something wrong, hun?" he purred.

"You stopped, that's what's wrong!"

He smirked and lightly bit Kylo's inner thigh. "Did I?" "Kevat!" He chuckled and went back in, thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could.

Kylo cried out and pitched his head back.

Force he loved it when Kev did this! He ground a bit, and Kevat let him, purring deep into him when Kylo pulled his hair, sending those toe-curling vibrations through his core.

"I love you." Kevat told him.

"Love you, too. Oh, Force, I'm close, Kev!" He dove back in and drove Ren over the edge with ease.

Kylo went boneless, leaning against the wall, limp.

Kevat gently set him down and helped him fix his clothes, purring. "I love you, Ky, and I love pampering you."

"Force, I love it when you pamper me too." Kylo groaned.

"Still think your favorite is when I pamper you with sweets?" "... Yes." Kevat laughed and nuzzled him. "That's my Drake."

"I love you, Kev. I can't wait to be married to you."

"Not too much longer, Ky. I promise." "I know, dragon. I'm just impatient." "Me too."

Kevat nuzzled him. "But it will be worth the wait, I promise."

Ren nuzzled back. "I know..., but I'm not kissing you until you rinse out your mouth." Kevat laughed. It was evening by the time they returned to the palace. By now

Thrawn was back in his quarters, eating dinner - alone - and sipping from a glass of wine.

He turned when there was a knock. "Come in." Kevat came in. "Hey, Dad. I thought you'd like to know how the Festival preparations are going."

"Of course. How are they?" Thrawn smiled.

"It's going really well. We've got most of the spots assigned and plan to have a main stage and viewing area for different cultural acts so people can watch them when they go on stage without being in the way."

"That's good. I'll enjoy getting to see that."

"How are you? Grandpa said you seemed... down... today."

"I had a vision of your mother. That's all."

Kevat's eyes widened. "About Mom?"

"Yes. It's given me much to think about."

"Is there anything I can do, Dad?"

"Just... Be happy, Kevat. And treasure your time."

Kevat nuzzled his father and purred to him. Thrawn smiled and nuzzled and purred back to his son.

"I love you, dear." He assured him.

"I love you, too, Dad." Thrawn kissed his cheek and playing pushed him. "Go on, little noisemaker." Kevat smiled. "Who taught me to purr?"

"Oh, shush. Get on with you."

Kevat kissed his father's cheek and left to get his own dinner and join Ren. He passed Palpatine and kissed his grandfather's cheek.

"Good evening, Kevat." The teenager chuckled.

"Evening, Grandpa." "It won't be long will it? Until you're a married man." Kevat grinned. "Just a couple more weeks."

"And then you'll really get to have some fun. Go on now."

His grandson just smirked before taking off. ... Oh. Well he certainly was his father's son.

Palpatine chuckled. He'd never seen the amusement in all that, but... Well, if the shoe fits wear it.

Kevat and Ren made their plans of when to meet with Leia, which would be in two days. Ren was excited and nervous, and Kevat found himself piled on his fiance who was cuddled by Ivory and Stormheart.

"You're going to be fine. She loves you." Kevat assured him.

"I know, I just..." "It's okay to be nervous, Ky. I'm sure she is, too." "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well... Maybe you're right."

"It's going to be okay. I'll be right there with you. Come on, settle down. Tomorrow Mom's Gardens are opened to the public. We need our rest." Ren snuggled in. "Goodnight, Kev." "Goodnight, Ky."  
The opening ceremony was in the late morning. The Imperial Family piled out in nice but not too fancy clothes. Reporters were about as well as a huge crowd to see the late Consort's gardens.

Thrawn's aide was returned to his side, the stun cuff as far below his sleeve as possible.

Kevat stepped up to speak, and Armitage spotted Julian in the crowd.

Armitage smiled when he saw his lover, then schooled his face back to an appropriate expression.

"Thank you all for coming. Most of us didn't have the privilege of knowing my mother. He was taken too soon and senselessly. My hope is that these gardens will honor his life, as short as it was, and bring comfort the lucky ones who did know him." Kevat looked at Thrawn and handed him the scissors to cut the newly placed red ribbon. "Dad, if you'd do the honors..."

Thrawn sliced the ribbon without too much show. "Welcome." He told the General populace.

The family made the obligatory show of walking through the gardens for pictures.

Thrawn took two of the Twilight roses and left them at Cas's monuments' feet.

They finally slipped away, and Kevat hugged his father tightly.

Thrawn pressed his face into Kevat's shoulder and wept.

Kevat held him as Ren went to get the speeder. Hux awkwardly hung back. Seeing such emotion in the Emperor... he wasn't really sure what to do or think.

Still, he knew what he could do and what he could do was make sure the Empire didn't burn while the Emperor needed his moment. Armitage cleared Thrawn's schedule for the rest of the day and began doing what administrative work he could on his own.

It was a quiet day. Kevat took over Thrawn's schedule for the day, with a bit of help from Ren.

That shut Armitage out and since Julian was busy and he was resting for a match the next day, he was left to walk Tempest and Marble.

Tempest bounced around him, and he couldn't help but smile. "Are you happy, silly girl?"

Millie rubbed against his legs. He reached down and stroked her ears and head. "And you, Pretty Princess."

She meowed up at him.

"Oh, are you telling me something?" He picked her up and cuddled her as they walked through the garden.

She purred and relaxed. "Spoiled girl."

Tempest wagged her tail and barked at a small family of wild voopaks.

"Oh mind your manners," Hux chuckled.

The Voorpacks stood up on their eight legs and hissed at Tempest from on top of their rock. They were trying to sun themselves.

"Tempest, come. Leave them alone."

Tempest whined and heeled. The voorpacks settled back down into their fuzzpile and purred to each other.

"Come on, we'll go this way." She obediently followed him away from the voorpaks.

Armitage rubbed her head as they walked through a rose garden.

"Good girl." A meow came from nearby. It was a big white cat.

Millie meowed back and struggled to be let down.

"Millie, no." He struggled to keep her in his arms. Millie was not having it.

Armitage didn't know if this cat was neutered or wild or what. It seemed clean.

Millie wriggled free and took off with the tom. "Millie!"

He tried to chase them, but got his uniform stuck on the hedges and bushes. "Millie, come back!"

Tempest barked and whined. This couldn't be happening. He had to get his cat back.

"Go back to the palace." He dropped Tempest's leash and took off his coat, plunging into the garden to find his cat.

The cats moved much faster and easier through the bushes than he did, and he eventually lost them.

"Damn!" He'd lost his cat. His precious cat was who-knew-where somewhere deep in the gardens. He face-palmed as he remembered a further detail. His precious UNSPAYED cat was somewhere out there.

He picked his way back out and waited, calling for her occasionally. She had to come out eventually.

If she came back, he was going to take her and get her spayed ASAP.

Millie didn't return until the next day. Armitage was back out looking for her, calling frantically. "Millie! Millie, come here! Mi-" "She's right here." He turned around to see Palpatine walking towards him carrying Millie. The white tom was trotting at his side. "I was a little surprised to find them both in my room this morning."

"Oh, thank goodness." Armitage hugged his cat. "She ran off with him yesterday. Is he yours?"

"Yes. A new adopt. This is Nimbus, and this lady is quite proud of herself." He looked down at his cat. "Though it takes two. I had thought to breed Nimbus, but I certainly didn't count on your cat being the first. Admittedly, I assumed she was spayed. I apologize."

"No, it's my fault. Mitaka's cat is also female, so it was never a priority. Though you are a very naughty girl." Hux scolded Millie gently.

"She was following nature, Armitage. Besides, the kittens will be adorable."

"Indeed." He sighed. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about this. Once the kittens are born I'll cover the cost to pay for her to be spayed. I should have considered the chance she wasn't and told you I'd gotten Nimbus. I apologize."

"Thank you, Jarek." Armitage cuddled Millie. "And I'm sorry I took her out without a leash."

"It's all right. I suppose it's one of life's teaching moments. At least this one doesn't really have bad consequences. Only cute future ones.

"Hopefully." Armitage agreed. "I need to tend to the Emperor."

"Thank you for understanding he needed time to himself yesterday."

"All I did was clear his schedule, sir. It was nothing."

"You did it without being asked or told to. That's more than enough. Thank you."

“Then you’re welcome.” Armitage bowed.


	26. Chapter 26

Ren woke up on the morning they would go meet Leia with a nervous knot in his stomach.

Kevat rolled over and kissed his neck comfortingly.

He pulled Ren close and gently rubbed over his stomach. "Easy, babe. Breathe. It's going to be okay." He relaxed slowly under the gentle caress.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Ren asked in a whisper.

"Of course she wants to see you, Ky. She wouldn't have agreed if she didn't."

"What if I meet her again and she hates me?"

"If she hates you then it's her loss, but she won't hate you."

Kylo nodded slightly. "...I know you're right."

Kevat kissed his neck again. "Come on, my fierce wyvern, lets take a shower and go." "A shower sounds great. Can we get breakfast from the cafe?" Kevat smiled. "Sure. I'll put in an order, and it should be here by the time we're ready to go. I'll order lunch and cake too." "Chocolate peanut butter cake?" That remained Ren's favorite, like it was Kevat's. "Yes, and some Blossom Bread, my sweet fiend."

Kylo kissed him and stood up. "Let's start then."

"Thrawn, why did you order food when breakfast was already made?" Palpatine asked, eying the bags from the cafe and bakery. "I didn't."

"I did." Kevat used the Force to grab the bags.

"Where are you two going?" "Personal, Dad."

"Should I worry?"

"No. We'll be back late, don't wait up." He kissed his father and grandfather on the cheek and ushered Ren out even as the former Knight pawed through the bag for his food.

"Have fun." Thrawn waved after them as Armitage came in - hair besparkled as usual and doing a valiant attempt to hide under his cap. "Why don't you just dye it pink already and get it over with if you're going to constantly show up with glitter in it anyway?" An unkind edge was on his voice.

"Thrawn." And there was a warning edge to Jarek's voice.

Armitage stopped in his tracks briefly and one hand twitched. "My apologies, Emperor. I will try to wash it out better. It's stubborn."

Thrawn sighed. "No, I know how hard glitter is to wash out. It took me a few weeks to wash it all out of my hair after letting Kevat decorate a card with glitter... and that was only once."

Armitage nodded. He couldn't stop wearing glitter. It was part of almost every costume in the Ludus and people were used to seeing it. He brought the datapad he'd carried to Thrawn. "The morning reports, Emperor."

"Thank you." 

Ren was a ball of nervous energy once in hyperspace.

"Calm down a little." Kevat smiled at Ren. "Before you knock something over."

He crawled into the Prince's lap and tucked his face against his warm neck. Kevat wrapped strong arms around him. "Better?"

"Yeah. How long are we going to be traveling?"

"Just a few hours."

"I wanna stay here." He snuggled into Kev.

"For the whole trip? My legs will go to sleep," he teased.

"Maybe at least for a bit then."

Kevat chuckled. "Okay, but the wolves will want to snuggle with you, too." Stormheart and Ivory were laying on the floor.

They looked up and wagged when Kylo peeped down at them.

Kevat nuzzled him.

Kylo turned back and kissed the Chiss.

"I love you, Ky."

"I love you too, Kev..." Kylo sighed. "Only a little longer and we'll be married."

"Just a couple more weeks, honey."

"I know. ...I still can't believe it's so close. It seemed like so much time at first."

Kevat kissed his cheek. "I know. Now it feels so close... yet so far."

They pressed together, only getting up to move to a couch.

When they arrived Kylo's nerves returned as Kevat landed the ship near Leia's ship.

Leia was waiting, sitting on a rock surrounded by wildflowers.

Ren jumped behind Kevat.

"Kylo..." Kevat sighed. "I'm going back into the ship. Go talk to your Mother."

"But-but-but..." "Go on."

Kylo gave him a pleading look, then turned and began walking towards the woman.

Leia looked up and quickly stood. "Ben..."

"It's Kylo." Kylo told her, looking up at her. "Mother..."

"... Kylo." She came closer and cupped his cheek. "You look well."

"You look... tired, mom." Kylo muttered.

She gave a wan smile. "I suppose I am. So much has happened recently."

They sat down on the rock together and Kylo looped an arm around her. "How's... Being the leader of the Resistance?"

"... Exhausting, honestly."

"Why don't you just... stop?"

"It's not that easy, B-Kylo." "It should be.

"I can't, Kylo. Not while the Empire is still a threat."

Kylo frowned and looked at the ship. "A threat?"

"To the Republic, B- Kylo! The Republic!" She sighed.

"... Would it really be so bad? The old Emperor was mad, but he's gone. I've been living with Emperor Thrawn-"

"Who is still a Sith! And an Emperor, Kylo! And he will come for us when he's gathered his strength. You must know that!"

"Why is it wrong that he's an Emperor?!"

"It is a direct contradiction of everything the Republic stands for, Kylo! And he's a Sith! His hunger will grow, and he will come for the rest of the Galaxy in time."

She sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Please lets not fight. I didn't come to argue with you. Tell me about her." He blinked. "Her?" "I noticed your ring." He looked down at Cas's ring on his finger. "It's a him."

There was a moment of silence, Leia nodded. "Tell me about him."

"He..." Ren broke into a smile, "He makes me happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. He's sweet and kind. He spoils me."

"He sounds like a good man." Leia smiled. "Do I want to know who he is?"

"Mom,... who arranged this meeting for us?"

Leia's brown eyes went wide.

"You mean he did?" Ren nodded. "... I'm marrying Prince Kevat, and he's the one who encouraged me to see you. He takes care of him. Thrawn has taken care of me."

"They are Sith, Kylo. I hope you will be happy, but I must do what I must."

He sighed.

"This wasn't what I wanted this to go like."

Leia took his hand. "What matters to me is that you're happy. I see now... we couldn't have ever given you that."

Kylo nodded sadly.

Leia cupped his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kylo hugged her.

He kissed his mother's cheek and headed back into the ship.

Kevat looked up. "Ready to go?"

Ren nodded and curled up with Ivory and Stormheart.

Kevat got them back into hyperspace and then came back to cuddle him as well.

"Ky? Are you all right, honey?"

"Yeah. I just... I'm tired, Kev."

The Prince kissed him tenderly. "Just rest then, okay. Do you want lunch?"

"No. I just want to cuddle and rest."

Kevat nestled close and held him. "Okay.

Kylo buried himself in Kevat. "I don't know what I expected."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't want to stop fighting. She's going to take on the Empire as long as it exists."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

"What should I do? What will Thrawn do?"

"Father will continue on once the Empire has enough strength to topple the Republic with little casualties."

Kylo looked away, lips pressed together. "And My mother?"

"I'll ask him to do his best to spare her."

"Thank you." Kylo buried his face in Kevat's chest.

Kevat kissed his head and held him as he fell asleep.

Armitage kept a tally of all abuses. Anything anyone did against him went on his mental register. His Father's was black as sin. He pumped cherry-scented soap into one hand and rubbed it through his hair for the third time that evening. Kylo's was filled with marks. There were very few people with a clean register. Even Mitaka had a few dashes against his mental register. Thrawn's were larger than most. And this latest one was strange. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw yet more glitter that just wasn't coming out.

He groaned. How did he get the blasted stuff out?!

The Emperor had observed the glitter before, but this last comment... Armitage pumped out more of his shampoo and started over. He assumed Thrawn at least suspected about the Ludus, but why was there such venom between him and the Emperor now? He'd been a good aide ever since his fantasy about the marble sphere. He was going to Hertzine's appointments. Not making trouble.

Maybe it was just grating on the Emperor over time and had boiled over today...

Unhappily, he looked at his hair in the mirror again. It was mostly gone. His pomade should disguise the last of it.

He sighed and finished getting ready for the day.

The Emperor was silent when he brought the morning reports - sorted by urgency.

Ren and Kevat had evidently returned late last night, and Kevat had given orders they weren't be disturbed. Doubtless it was the source of Thrawn's silence this morning as he brooded over his morning coffee.

Armitage kept his mug full and stood waiting, Tempest pressed against his side.

He stroked her ears as he waited. Millie trotted in, followed by her beau, and promptly jumped into Thrawn's lap.

Armitage gave Nimbus a mild look of annoyance. He still hadn't forgiven him entirely for running off and getting his cat pregnant.

Thrawn picked up Millie and pet her gently. "How are your kittens, duchess? Eager to see the world, hmm?"

Millie meowed and licked Thrawn's chin. Armitage couldn't decide if he liked that his cat had the Emperor's favor or not. He wasn't jealous.

Thrawn chuckled. "Naughty lady, running off with the first attractive tail you see and not even letting him hunt you dinner first."

"Still, you certainly lack for nothing." He leaned back in his chair and held her close.

He scratched under her chin.

Millie meowed again and jumped off his lap, going to Armitage to rub against his leg. Even after everything, she still loved him even if he was no longer master of his domain. Not that he'd ever been. He wondered what it would be like if he took Julian's offer and lived in his apartment.

He'd think more deeply on it, with a more open mind.

He flushed as he thought of Julian. The man had arranged a very nice dinner to discuss something important at the end of the week.

He was nervous and excited.

And then next week, of course, there was the festival.

That would no doubt be fun. He planned to go with Julian.

They would spend all week at the festival together - he had time off blocked out except for the first day.

Thrawn was rising, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He fell in with the Emperor. Time to meet with the Generals.

Kevat joined them, but Ren was noticeably absent. Jarek came upon Ren sitting out in the garden with Ivory.

"What's on your mind, young one?"

"I... Kev took me to see my mother..."

"I see." The Emperor nodded. "And it didn't go well?"

"She said she loves me, wants me to be happy, but she's still going to fight the Empire."

"What did you expect?" It was asked without an edge or malice.

Ren slumped a bit. "I don't know..."

The Emperor sat down beside him. "What did you want?"

"I just... I just wanted my mom..." he said in a small voice.

Jarek put an arm around him and pulled him close. "No one can blame you for that, dear."

Kylo leaned into him.

Jarek fluffed his curls. "You will survive, thrive, and someday you may be together again. Who can tell?"

"I hope so."

"Go inside. It looks like rain out here."

Ren nodded and trudged inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Julian was waiting for Armitage in the locker room after their matches. He pushed Armitage up against the tiles in the shower and began kissing his neck and collarbone. “I love you.” He panted. Blood trickled freely from his nose. His match had been a long one. “I love you, Armitage. Marry me.”

"What?" he gasped softly.

"Marry me." Julian demanded, biting down on Armitage's shoulder as he cupped the other competitor's sack.

"Ah. Is this the best place and way to ask someone that?"

"I don't care. I love you. Marry me." Julian insisted, wrapping one of his huge hands around both of their penises and tugging together.

Armitage arched. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"I'm retiring at the end of the season after our match." Julian kissed him. "We'll elope."

Hux nipped his bottom lip. "Jul, I'm close."

"I know. So am I." Julian gave him another hard tug. "Go ahead. We can always do round two at my place."

Armitage kissed him and came hard.

Julian pulled him close and rutted into his thigh until he came too. "Come on. I want all of you."

"Lets get out of here then."

They ran for the speeder and arrived at Julian's apartment. Millie and Tempest were already settled in when they fumbled inside, undressing each other again and kissing as hard as they could.

Julian started to pin him to the wall again. "Ah, condoms, Jul."

Julian rummaged in his pockets and found a gold foil wrapper. "Let's do this, babe."

"We need lube still, and I doubt you have that in your pocket."

"Come on then." Julian picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Armitage nipped his ear.

Julian kissed him back and grabbed the lubricant, squeezing a generous amount out.

He lay the redhead down the bed.

Armitage spread his legs, offering himself, and Julian took, stretching Armitage's body with careful fingers.

"Yes, Jul," he mewled.

"I know what you want." Julian assured, pressing a kiss to his thigh. "Exactly what you want."

"Hurry up."

"I will take my time if I wish, minx." Julian slid his fingers in deep and pressed against the right spot.

Armitage howled then yanked him up to kiss and bite him. "Now!" he demanded.

Julian slicked himself barely and dove into him.

His lover wailed and bit his shoulder, clenching his body around him.

It was perfect, aggressive, and exactly what he'd always wanted.

Armitage moaned and gasped, making a few sounds akin to a cat in heat when Julian nailed his sweet spot.

"Julian..." Armitage moaned, whipping his hips back into him. "More!"

Julian pulled out, flipped the redhead, pulled his hips up as he rose on his knees, and surged back in.

Armitage screamed his pleasure and rocked with Julian, grabbing at himself with one hand. Julian grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back, pounding ferociously.

He leaned across Hux's back and bit his neck. "I want you to come just from this," he growled.

"Oh, Force, Julian, oh gods..." Armitage whined. "Please... Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please. I need it. I need more... Please, Julian, harder."

Julian growled and really put his back into his thrusts.

Armitage wailed and whimpered all the way to the edge and plunged over it with a stunned, silent expression on his face.

Julian followed him over the edge.

His thrusts turned jerky and inelegant as he came, pressing down on Armitage from above.

The redhead whimpered, and they both collapsed into a heap.

Julien disentangled himself to kiss Armitage – slow, lingering and deep.

"I love you, Jul," he panted.

"I love you, Armie." Julian kissed him again. "Shower?"

"In a minute. I don't think I can move."

"Then I did it right." Julian hugged him close. "We could just sleep and clean up in the morning."

"No, that's disgusting. Just give me a minute."

Julian pressed gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders while he caught his breath.

"All right. Lets clean up," Armitage said after a bit.

Julian gently separated from Armitage and they made their way into the shower.

Hux enjoyed the warm spray.

Julian rubbed his shoulders with body gel and the foam trailed down his legs. He could always have this. Would always have this. "...I'll want a ring."

"Whatever you want, Armie."

"Something tasteful, but not just a band of metal."

Julian nuzzled him. "I'll get you the best ring."

"Shall I find one for you as well?"

"I'm not really a ring kind of guy."

"Then let me get you a cuff or something of the kind." Mitty kissed his cheek and leaned in.

"If you really want to sure."

Armitage leaned on him. "...Take me back to bed, Julian."

He picked up the redhead and carried him back to bed. "Minx. Independent but demand to be carried when it suits you."

Armitage flung an arm around his neck and kissed him. "Call it practice." Julian laid him down in the moonlight from the large windows.

They fell asleep curled up together.

The week of the festival was accompanied by noise, music, and beautiful smells from across the city. Kylo and Kevat dove into the middle and didn’t come up for hours.

Thrawn walked along with Jarek admiring everything. "They did a wonderful job," the Emperor praised.

"It is beautiful." Jarek agreed, buying a treat from a passing vendor. He checked the itinerary. "We don't need to be anywhere yet. We can just walk about."

"Perhaps this should become an annual thing, to continue to remind us all of the diversity of the Empire." Palpatine nodded, "Perhaps it should."

Thrawn spotted Armitage looking at one of the vendors' wears. Julian was nowhere to be seen. "It's certainly a great opportunity to see exactly how far we've come."

Jarek followed his son's gaze. "Indeed."

"I don't see Lord Iverness, do you?" Armitage took his week of block leave specifically to spend the festival with the Lord - according to Thrawn's sources.

"No, but perhaps he's simply out of sight."

"Yes, of course." Thrawn agreed, turning back to the tako vendor. "Tako, Father?"

"Oh certainly. It's been a long time."

They both bought a tako on a stick and walked along, munching the fried tentacles.

"There are the little ones," Palpatine said, nodding over to a jewelry vendor. Sure enough Kevat and Ren were there.

"Should we go over or leave them to their pretties?" Thrawn asked.

"It's up to you."

Thrawn watched as Kevat held a necklace up to Kylo and bit his Tako's head off.

"Deja vu. He's certainly your son. You taught him well, dear."

"I know. He reminds me so much of Cas, even if they never knew each other sometimes." Thrawn threw the stick away. "They're going to be very happy together."

"I think he reminds me of you more right now. The way he pampers that boy is all from you."

"Sometimes, it's easier to buy something than say 'I love you.'" Thrawn agreed. "I'm just glad he has an easier time saying it than I did."

"Now *that* is Cas in him. The boy never struggled telling you."

"I know." Thrawn smiled softly. "I miss it every day."

"You'll find happiness again, you just have to let yourself."

"Yeah." Thrawn agreed, turning away.

It wasn't until early evening that he spotted Armitage again.

Once again, the Lieutenant was alone, eating a fruit salad with gelatinous seeds in it.

Thrawn decided to approach this time. "Lieutenant."

"Emperor." Armitage inclined his head. His hair still had glitter in it, shining in the fairy lights. "Enjoying the festival?"

"Very much so. I honestly expected to see you here with Lord Iverness.

"So did I. He was called away to deal with some trouble at his family's plasma mines."

"Trouble in the mines? What kind of trouble?"

"Worker strikes. Problems with the Nubian Miners' Guild. I'm sure you've heard of it."

The very problems he was trying fix.  
Thrawn massaged his temple. "...This festival was intended to help relax tensions between Nubians and others."  
"Yes. And it will, for the every day people. The Guilds, however, will be more difficult."

"Then I will focus my attention on them."

"Try not to threaten to fire all of them and replace them with off-worlders. That won't go over well." Armitage advised.

"I'll only fire them if they prove detrimental to the growth of the Empire and the production of mines."

"Agreed. But don't tell them that."

"I know how to do my job, despite your apparent doubts."

"Of course, Emperor. I'm sure you never insult someone or make blanket statements that alienate allies." Armitage ate a few bites of his salad.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes.

The Lieutenant kept eating his salad, casual and unbothered, as if it were an innocent statement.

Thrawn sighed. "...I apologize. My comment was out of line and I understand it is not within my purview to criticize."

"Thank you." Armitage put his salad container into a recycler.

"With that said, if you aren't going to be spending the week with Lord Iverness, would you like to be put back on schedule?"

"I would appreciate that. I may as well make some money at this festival." Armitage agreed. 

"I will report at the usual time tomorrow."

"Very good. Besides, you'll still be able to enjoy it. I don't plan to work much myself unless I have to so I can enjoy this as well."

"Don't forget your speeches, and I'll keep you on track for the evening events later in the week." Armitage agreed at once.

"Of course. Kev and Kylo would kill me if I did."

"Speaking of which, did you receive my note about the close of festival fireworks?"

"I saw a note, but I'm afraid I didn't have to read it. Is something wrong?"

"I made a brief inspection of the fireworks rig because..." Armitage sighed. "...I abused my authority as an officer to gain access to the rig so I could indulge my curiosity. While I was there, I noticed that certain parts of the rig weren't quite standard with the plans I looked over after they were sent to you. Some of the mortar tubes are too large and appear to be facing the populace instead of over the lake."

Thrawn frowned. "Show me."

They took a skiff out to the small island where the fireworks rig was built. It was a massive cluster of tier after tier of steel tubes, intended to launch one of the most impressive pyrotechnical shows of Imperial history. Thrawn examined the tubes. They seemed fine to him. They were in row upon row, all evenly pointing in various directions intended to guide the display. But then, he wasn't an engineer.

"Where's the one in charge of these?"

"At home, sir. His shift is over. But you see this row of tubes?" Armitage pointed them out. "Their angle is a direct parabola with the shoreline. According to the plans, they're supposed to be pop-cracks. Designed to be low-power and to burst just above the water. Spray and lots of reflections through the water droplets. But pop-cracks are only 5 centimeters at most. These are all 8 centimeters."

"So the plans are a lie, or someone has sabotaged the fireworks and put people in danger."

"I believe it could be deliberate terrorism, sir. I wanted your approval before I went any further."

"You have it. Lets do something about this before people get hurt."

Armitage walked with Thrawn back to the skiff. "I will call for an inspection of the island by neutral contractors and instruct a second pop-crack array constructed to my standards to replace this one."

"Good. Keep it quiet as well. I don't want people panicking."

"Of course." Armitage agreed at once.

"I'll leave you in charge of this then. I know you'll see it done properly but also quickly."

"Of course. We are on a deadline, after all." Armitage nodded.

"If there's anything you need let me know."

"I will have a request for funding expedited."

"Very well. Now if you'll excuse me... I seem to have lost Father."

"Of course. Good evening, Emperor. I will report tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

Jarek walked along, nose buried in a cup of coffee he'd bought from a Diranian stall. He lowered the cup from his lips in time to walked right into a young man a few years older than him.

The coffee spilled everywhere, and the young man recoiled. "I'm so sorry!"

He had medium length golden blond hair, a shade Jarek had rarely seen even in his long life, and bright green eyes. "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have been walking while drinking. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I." He rubbed his neck. "Let me get a napkin..."

"Thank you." 

The young man hurried to the nearest stall and came back with a wad of napkins. "I'm really sorry. Please, let me buy you another cup to replace it."

"It's fine. It was an accident."

"I still feel bad about it."

"Well... One cup of coffee then."

The blond smiled... and it was dazzling.

"Let's both get a cup of coffee..." They walked off towards the stall together.

"Oh, my name's Ajay, by the way."

"Jarek. Where are you from, Ajay?"

"Naboo local actually. You sound like one yourself, Jarek," he said, flashing that smile again.

"I am one. From outside of Theed near the lake district."

"I've been the lake district a few times. It's beautiful there." "Where on Naboo are you from?" Jarek asked. "Near Deeja Peak, actually, though my family has an estate close to Theed as well."

"I've been to Deeja Peak. We have a chalet up there. I always wanted to live there."

"Maybe sometime you're up there I'll see you," Ajay said as they got in line for coffee.

"I could come visit if you liked."

"I'd like that. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to that isn't my sister or a girl my parents are using to try to get me out of my 'phase'." "Ooh, I know the feeling."

Ajay grinned and made a disgusted face. "It's terrible, right?"

"Ever had them have one of the tomboys over and try to convince you they were guys?"

"Twice! I felt really bad for the second girl, though. She burst into the tears as my parents screamed at her for not disguising her voice better."

"I just went along with it and had a lot of fun on fake dates with my parents' money." Jarek rolled his eyes.

"Oh I should have tried that..."

"It doesn't work for everyone. It does make me wonder what they promised the girls who were trying to help. Probably parental pressure."

"Most likely." They stepped up to order. "What can I get you?" "Go ahead and order first," Ajay told Palpatine.

"I'll have the saffron coffee." Palpatine told the man. "With cream please."

"Sure thing. And for you?" "I'll have the nutmeg and hazel, please. One sugar and no cream."

They went to sit down while their drinks were being made. "Do you ever wonder if the barista judges us for our drink choices?"

Ajay snickered. "I judge myself somedays."

"I wonder if they can tell what we're like based on them."

"Wouldn't that be scary?"

"Baristas as the all-knowing oracles of the coffee house?"

Ajay flashed that dazzling smile again. "Yeah."

"Ajay and Jarek." One of the baristas called at that moment.

Ajay got their drinks and handed Jarek his. "Here you go."

"Thanks." They sat at the tables and chatted for a bit longer.

They finally parted ways, trading comm numbers. Thrawn found Jarek at that moment.   
"There you are."

"There you are." Jarek corrected. "Having fun at the festival?"

"Yes. Armitage merely needed to show me something, but it's being corrected as we speak. So...," he snatched the napkin, "Who's number is this?"

"Thrawn." Jarek scowled at him.

"Who is he? Is he cute?" his son teased.

"Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine, you give me back that napkin."

"All right, all right. Here."

Jarek took the napkin, folded it and tucked it away, huffing. "I never interfered with your love life."

"Until recently you mean."

"Only if you count giving you a well-deserved smack interfering."

"At least tell me about him. You've never shown interest in anymore before, during my life anyway." "... His name is Ajay." "Oh, come on that's it?" Thrawn leaned. "Is he handsome, cute, beautiful?"

"He's cute, all right? I just don't know... I mean, just because my body is nineteen doesn't mean I'm not a little over a hundred."

"But you won't know if you don't try."

"I don't want to talk about my love life with you of all people."

Thrawn stuck his tongue out.

"Don't sass me young man."

"But I already did. Besides, you have no room to call me young anymore. The years you spent dead certainly don't count."

Jarek gave him a look and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Thrawn. Let's go home."

"All right. Speeder's this way." "I remember. Who drove here?" "I did. You don't have a license anymore, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Thrawn smiled and put an arm around him. "Come on."

In the morning the Court gathered to discuss the first day of the Festial. Lord Darrian Marquis had his son and successor with him, a young man in his early twenties with shocking golden hair and bright green eyes. Thrawn was distracted by his father's shock. /Father?/ /That's him! Ajay! I didn't know he was a lord's son./

/Well, go and say hi!/ Thrawn encouraged at once.

He let him give a slight smile. /And Father?/ /Yes?/ /He's very handsome./

Jarek blushed and hurried over to his friend as Armitage appeared at Thrawn's side with the minutes for the meeting, handing it over. "Emperor."

"Thank you, Armitage." Ajay smiled when he saw Palpatine and bowed. "I should have realized you were the Emperor's family. You resemble him quite a lot. I apologize."

"I'm a distant cousin, but there is a resemblance." "Well then let me introduce myself properly." He took Jarek's hand and kissed it, bowing slightly over it as he did. "Ajay Marquis, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He flushed slightly. Jarek sat down beside Ajay as the council began. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well. I'd hoped to, though I didn't think it would be this soon or this situation."

"I didn't realize you were from a noble house either."

"I didn't exactly give you my last name. How could you have known?"

"True. How are you enjoying the festival?"

"I'm having a blast, honestly. My cousin and sister will be arriving later today and joining me for the second day of the festival. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Sure. I'd love that. Thrawn is busy and Kevat and Kylo have their own things going." Jarek sat back in the chair.

"Great. Do you need a ride, or should we just meet at the grounds?"

"I can meet you somewhere. I get around pretty easily."

"All right. Say the west entrance at 3?"

"I'll be there." Jarek agreed. "Perhaps we can take in the boardwalk later on."

Ajay smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Then we most certainly will." Jarek smiled back.

The session with Court went well, surprisingly, and Ajay left with his father. Palpatine found the only thing that worried him was the way Lord Iverness looked at him.

Thrawn noticed Iverness as well. "He's returned early." He commented to Armitage. "Would you like your leave back?"

Armitage considered. "...No. I told him I would take leave this week and he said he had business yesterday that would keep him out. It's his fault if I'm not available."

The Emperor smiled suddenly. "What?" "I've had that very thing used on me before."

Jarek chuckled. "Indeed. Cas knew how to teach you manners at least."

"Well speaking of manners the Marquis boy seems to have very good ones. I saw him make you blush," Thrawn retorted.

"You won't get out of telling Armitage about how Cas taught you not to take his schedule for granted, darling." Jarek flushed as he turned away. "I'll be out in the festival."

"Are you meeting him?" He flushed darker. "... With his sister and cousin... so it's not a date, Thrawn, don't get any ideas." "Uh-huh."

Jarek flushed again and turned away, hurrying out.


	29. Chapter 29

Thrawn chuckled. "Now, about Cas teaching me a lesson."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to." Armitage stood at attention as Thrawn stood up.

He followed the Emperor out. "Cas was in his last year of college when we met and started dating."

"A stressful and full time for anyone."

Thrawn nodded. "Well I thought he should take a couple days off and go to the Mountains with me. He sent word than he'd told me he was studying for exams during that time frame, and if I could respect his schedule I'd be going without him."

"That's all?"

"It was a wake-up call. Trust me, Cas never bluffed with me. I tried to call his bluff with this. It backfired."

"What happened?"

"I called his bluff, went to the beach house to meet him there, and spent three days by myself just like he said I would."

"That's not so bad. Did you go after his exams were over?"

"We didn't go anywhere until after graduation. I'd learned my lesson about trying to interrupt his schedule."

"Good." Armitage nodded. "...You both must have been very in love."

Thrawn smiled. "We were. He was my heart."

They continued on in relative silence, Armitage reading through the day's schedule.

Kylo came running. "It's happening!"

"What is? What's happening?" Armitage snapped suddenly. "You cannot constantly say vague things and expect the rest of us mere mortals to understand!" His eyes widened. "...My apologies, Lord Ren."

"Don't worry about it, but be excited, the kittens are what's happening! Millie's having her kittens!"

"Really?!" His eyes widened. She'd vanished the previous evening. "Where is she?!"

"Kev found her in his office! Come on!"

Armitage was ready to bolt, then looked up at Thrawn, asking permission.

"Go."

Both Kylo and Armitage rushed off. Armitage's cap fell off and Thrawn smiled when he didn't bother to retrieve it. He picked it up and smoothed it. He'd return it when he next saw his aide.

Kevat was crouched and watching when they came in. When Hux reached him the third kitten had been born.

"How is she?" Armitage slid down beside him.

"She's doing well, especially for a first-time mother."

Armitage looked down at the kittens. Millie was cleaning the third - a ball of ginger fluff just like her mother.

Three more were born by the time it was over.

"Six little ones. You little mother." Armitage petted Millie from her head to her tail as she nursed her brood. "You must be so proud."

"She'll need plenty of rest and keep an eye on her. It's a big litter, and she had a bit of trouble during labor at first until I was able to help her," Kevat told him.

"She can have all the rest and food she wants." Armitage cooed to her. "You sure picked a place, didn't you?" He looked up at Kevat. "I had a nice, soft box all ready for her."

The Prince smiled. "Oh no it had to be her way, like anything. She is a cat after all."

"Yes. Do you mind..." Armitage coughed. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you go to my room and get her box? So I can carry her back in it."

"Sure. Be right back."

He turned back to the six kittens. One ginger, like Millie, three white like Nimbus, one calico, and the littlest one black. Each one nursing and nuzzling their mother's belly, kneading for milk with tiny paws.

He smiled. "Good job, Millie."

Millie made a content sound and nuzzled into his stroking hand.

Tempest meeting the kittens went smoothly. Millie didn't mind her at all, which Mitty had been worried about as he'd carried them back to his room.

The beautiful wolf sniffed Millie's babies as Armitage made sure she had plenty of food and water right beside the shallow box. He propped the bowls up on a book so she would be able to eat and drink without moving.

"Good girl, Tempest."

"Keep an eye on them." Armitage rubbed her ears and kissed her head. "I'll be back later." He'd need to catch up with the Emperor before his speech. Make sure he had a bottle of water behind the podium.

Jarek was enjoying the festival. Layla, Ajay's sister, was his age and a very animated girl. Conall was close to Kylo's age and a bit more reserved but still energetic and clearly enjoying himself, even as Layla dragged him along. Jarek had quickly found himself on Ajay's arm.

"What should we do first?" He asked.

"What would you like to do?" Ajay asked. "How about some games?"

"Games sound fun to me. Let's try that ring toss."

"Of course, the one I was the worst at." Ajay chuckled. "Well maybe we can fix that." Conall and Layla joined them at the ring toss. "C'mon, Aje, win your date a prize," Layla teased.

"All right. Let's see if I can." He stepped up and paid for three of the wooden rings, judging the prizes.

They were most soft cuddle toys, a typical prize, though thankfully these weren't huge ones and looked to be well made. He paused when he spotted a tiger among them. Perfect.

It took all three rings for him to land a shot over its peg.

"Nicely done," Jarek said. "Thanks." Ajay handed him the tiger. "This is for you."

"Really? Thank you. I love it." Jarek held the toy in his arms. "Tigers are actually my favorite animals." 

"Really? Boy I got lucky didn't I?" Ajay grinned.

"You always do." His sister teased. "Let's get ice cream!"

"Do you want to try your luck, Jarek, or should we get ice cream?"

Jarek considered it, but with the Force, he could manipulate the outcome. It would be less sporting.

"No, I think ice cream sounds perfect." They headed for a booth selling ice cream when they ran into Lord Iverness.

"Julian." Ajay's tone suddenly became colder and more aloof as the Lord stepped into line behind them.

"Ajay." Julian nodded. "How do you like the festival?"

"It's wonderful. The prince did an excellent job coordinating it." Palpatine turned, and Jullian immediately recognized him.

His eyes widened. "...Hello, Jarek. It's been a long time."

"Hello, though I wouldn't say this morning's Court session is a long time."

"We didn't have a chance to talk. It doesn't count."

"He and I were catching up and properly introducing ourselves after we met here yesterday," Ajay said a bit curtly.

"Indeed. And how are you, Lord Marquis?" Julian gave him a tight smile.

"What would you like?" asked the server as it came to be their turn. "Excuse us, Lord Iverness," Ajay said. He and Jarek stepped up to the counter.

Jarek ordered Raspberry and Chocolate. He cast a glance at Ajay as they paid. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine. I've just never gotten along with Iverness. He rubs me the wrong way. There's something about him I don't trust."

Jarek frowned. "Did he do something?"

"No, there's just... something about him. I don't know."

"I understand." Thinking on it, Jarek did understand.

As the sun set the temperature dropped. Jarek was regretting forgetting his jacket now. Ajay put his brown leather jacket over him and led him over to a large tent selling clothes. His jacket was warm and smelled like vanilla and spicy sandalwood.

Jarek cuddled into the jacket and looked around at the sweaters all over the walls.

A few minutes later Ajay stepped back in front of him and held up a new jacket. It was an all-over print jacket of a tiger prowling the forest floor. "Here," the blond said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Jarek traded the two jackets and snuggled in. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." "But-" Ajay gently squeezed the hand that wasn't holding the stuffed tiger. "It's a gift, Jarek."

"Thank you." Jarek agreed. He smiled down at the tiger. "Let's head back out."

They walked out along the boardwalk. "So can I buy you dinner sometime?"

"Sure. If you let me buy it for you sometime as well."

Ajay grinned. "Sounds good. When are you free for dinner next?"

"Well, I don't think I'm doing anything tonight..."

"Then what do you say we go get something good to eat?"

"Sure. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

Armitage hurried through the festival with a cold bottle of ginger juice - Thrawn's favored sinus-clearing drink - and his datapad guiding him to the pavilion in question. Suddenly, someone stepped into his path and he pulled up short.

"Watch where you're- Julian?"

"Armitage!" Julian put an arm around him. "Where are you running off to so fast?"

"I have to get this drink to Emperor Thrawn."

"I'm sure someone else can handle that. You're on leave."

"No I'm not. I told you I'd be on leave next week because you told me you were busy this week."

"And I told you I might be back early. And I was."

"And I am on duty, so please excuse me."

"All right. Will you be on duty tomorrow?"

"Yes. I am on duty until Sunday."

"We're going to miss the whole festival."

"Well I wasn't really having fun by myself so I went back to work."

"I told you I might be back early!"

"Yes 'might' and nothing more concrete than that. Was I supposed to just sit around and wait?"

"I would have appreciated it."

"Well I would have been miserable and bored. That's not fair to just expect me to wait around for you and not do something to keep myself occupied or something I enjoy. So I decided to go back to work. At least then I could at least talk to someone around everything going on, even if it is Thrawn."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this. I was excited to be back so early."

"You're not the only one not happy, Julian, but it is what it is."

"I have my own projects this week. Run along and go bring Thrawn his drink."

"... I'll see you later."

Armitage hurried off. It could have gone worse, but he had the feeling that was their first fight that was really a fight and he didn't like it.

When they returned to the palace he went for a walk in the gardens to clear his head and think. His pets would be all right a little longer without him. 

Jarek felt like he was walking on air when Ajay dropped him off at the palace afterward. They had talked for hours at the restaurant. Thrawn was waiting for him when he got inside, and like a bucket of ice had been dumped over him he remembered that Thrawn had given a speech at the festival that night. He had missed it by running off with Ajay. "Thrawn, I'm so sorry I missed your speech! How could I have been so-"

"Shh..." Thrawn held up a finger and shushed. "How was your date?"

"But I-"   
Thrawn held up his hand again. "Ahah. How was your date?"   
Jarek sighed and hugged the tiger, smiling. "Wonderful."

"Then it doesn't matter." Thrawn smiled back. "I just want you to be happy and enjoy yourself."

He nuzzled his father. "... You smell like... sandalwood?" 

Jarek blushed darkly. "... That's what Ajay's jacket smelled like. I didn't wear it for very long."

"That was sweet of him. Get to bed. The sooner you're asleep, the sooner it will be morning."

Jarek started for his room. "And Father." He turned back around, and Thrawn smiled. "He has my approval and blessing."

Jarek flushed more. "I wouldn't have asked!" He scurried off.

Thrawn chuckled and went to bid Kevat and Kylo good night. His children were sprawled out talking, no doubt about their wedding after the Festival and smiled as he came over and kissed each on the head. "Good night, my boys."

"Daaad..." Kevat muttered.

Thrawn lightly pinched his cheek. "Be careful or I'll teach Kylo all the tricks to keep you in line, mister." Ren giggled and kissed the Emperor's cheek. "Good night." "See? He knows how to respond properly." Kevat stuck his tongue out then kissed his cheek. "Night, Dad."

"Good night, my darlings." Thrawn closed their door and left them alone.

"I love your dad, Kev." Kevat smiled and nuzzled Ren. "He's your dad now, too, baby. Call him that if you want. He won't mind, in fact it'd make him happy." "Really?"

"Really." Kevat kissed him gently. Ivory and Stormheart whapped their tails.

"Maybe I will." He yawned and snuggled down into Kevat's chest. "Good night, Ky."

"Good night, Kev." Kylo purred back.

Mitty rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked to his room.

He opened the door and sighed, ready to see Millie and her kittens. "Millie? Tempest?"

Tempest was in her bed whining. What sent his stomach to the ground was she was curled around the kittens.

"Tempest?" He turned on the lights more and looked over at the box he'd set up for Millie. "Millie...?"

His cat was still... and silent.

He knelt beside her and gently set a hand on her side. She was cold. "Millie..." He felt tears bubbling up in his eyes.

He gently shook her, trying in vain to rouse her. "Millie, please..." he choked.

Tempest whined, clearly wanting to comfort him, but she wouldn't leave the kittens. He took his precious cat in his arms and held her to himself. This was all his fault. If he'd just left her with Mitaka, she'd never have been pregnant.

He buried his face in her fur and sobbed.

"Come back, Millie... Please, come back..."

Thrawn was just in that meditative dream state when he felt the waves of pain and despair.

He immediately got up and hurried to the source.

"Armitage?" Thrawn opened the door with his override code.

The Lieutenant was sobbing, clutching Millie.

"Armitage..." Thrawn knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's gone!" he sobbed.

Thrawn pulled his aide to his chest. "It's not your fault."

"I should have been here! Maybe I could have gotten her to the vet, something!"

"Armitage, no, don't think like that. There was nothing you could do."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." Thrawn felt a shifting in the world - himself. "There was nothing you could do."

He held the redhead close. "I know this pain, this guilt, Armitage. Crying out in rage at the world and at yourself for not being there."

Armitage sobbed, his cat pressed between them. "She was my best friend..."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Thrawn held him close and rocked him gently. "...Put her in the box, Armitage."

"Please not yet."

"You will never really be ready." Thrawn warned softly, still holding him.

He weakly nodded and lay her down with shaking hands.

He buried himself back in Thrawn a moment later and bawled like a child. It was the most emotion Thrawn ever saw out of him.

He held him through the night, even as the redhead cried himself to sleep.

Tempest pressed her nose into his back as the sun rose. The kittens were crying for food. They'd gone all night without.

Kevat and Ren came to them. "Oh no..."

Thrawn was trying to feed the kittens with bottles and formula from their wolf rearing. He glanced at the box with Millie. "...Yes."

Kevat knelt and touched the faithful cat as Ren went to help with the kittens. Armitage was sitting, awake once more, listlessly on his bed.

Tempest was mostly in his lap, pressed close to him while her nannying tasks were taken over by the human members of her family. Armitage's pale hands dug into her blue fur.

She licked his face and tried to comfort him.

Kev gently examined Millie, trying to see what had gone wrong. If there was even a spark of life...

It felt like a jolt, a shock through his system, and energy rushed through him and to the feline.

Armitage looked down at Tempest with a soft hand on her head. She was a good dog. Wolf. Whatever.

Everyone jumped when Kevat cried out and fell back, looking exhausted and drained. Millie... stood up and called for her babies.

Armitage felt the wind knocked out of him entirely, both when he saw his cat lift her head and when Tempest kicked him in the chest leaping off of him to run over to her sister.

She sniffed Millie then began licking her, tail wagging happily. Ren hurried to Kevat, who was breathless and weak. "Kev, what... what did you do?" "I... I don't know exactly."

Thrawn gathered up Millie's babies and gave them back to their mama, who was very glad to see them. "Kevat, are you all right?"

"Drained... really drained, but I think so."

"Good." Thrawn kissed his forehead. "Sit and rest. Armitage?" He looked up. The aide was rubbing his chest, but he'd rolled to his feet and was staring at Millie.

He stumbled over and fell to his knees, reaching for his pet. Millie meowed and licked his finger as she liked to do, kittens nursing hungrily.

Thrawn reached out and gently rubbed his back. "She's going to be fine."

"I..." He looked at Kevat, shaking. "Thank you." "You're welcome... for however I did that." He flopped back against Kylo.

"Thank you." He numbly petted Millie's head, tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Kylo, get that one to bed to rest."

"Yes, sir." Kylo gathered Kevat up and carried him out.

Thrawn turned back to Mitty.

Armitage was petting his cat and cooing to her. The morning light was a glow on his hair.

The Emperor felt himself smile softly.

Armitage looked up at him. "Thank you. For staying with me."

"Of course. Any time, Armitage," he said gently.

"Never again." He looked back down at Millie. "Not for... A long time."

She ignored him in favor of her kittens. "You’ll be a good mama."

They stood up at the same time and found each other in their personal space.

Armitage blushed, and Thrawn cleared his throat.

"It was... I... We should..." He gave up.

"Get ready to start the day."

"Yes." Thrawn sighed. "I..." He glanced down at his hand, the band on it.

He clenched his hand and stepped back. Armitage was wearing Iverness' ring, after all, just as he wore Cas's. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes. I'll be down in a moment." Armitage agreed.

Thrawn walked out. He looked down at his ring. Ren had Cas's engagement ring and wedding ring. Taking his ring off... it was much, much harder than he ever thought it could be.

"You'll never be ready..." He murmured to himself.

He went to Kevat's room. His son was lying in bed. Stormheart and Ivory were off in search of breakfast with Kylo it seemed. "Something wrong, Dad?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the ring in his son's hand. "Dad-" "I want you to have it, son. Besides, I know you haven't been able to order your own pair."

"But Dad... Dad, I know how much it means to you."

"Kevat, I want you to have it. I want these rings to be passed through the family, and I know your mother would feel the same way."

"Then... I'll wear it." Kevat promised, accepting the ring and putting it on his finger.

Thrawn kissed his head. "I love you, my miracle." "I love you, too, Dad. ... Where's Grandpa, by the way?" Thrawn grinned. "Probably dreaming about the Marquis boy. Let's not tease him too much." Thrawn smiled. "But he seems very happy."

Kevat grinned. "Really?" "Really." "Well... he can't do much better than Ajay Marquis."

Thrawn whistled. "He does know how to pick them." From what he knew, Ajay was of good character and a gentle disposition.

"I'll send him in to see you when he gets up, you just rest." "I will, Dad." Thrawn headed for the door. "Dad." "Yes?" Kevat smiled. "I love you."

Thrawn smiled back. "I love you too, son."


	31. Chapter 31

Jarek woke with his face buried in the soft, plush fur of the tiger toy, and he smiled as he remembered his day with Ajay.

Maybe today they could meet up again, play more games, and see more shows.

He blushed but smiled wider. Ajay made him feel so... so...

Young and fresh and silly.

And he loved it. Someone who was attentive to him and didn't care to try to use him to raise his own station. He felt a little guilty scanning Ajay's thoughts, but they had been pure, gentle. Unlike his son and grandson, Jarek had never seen visions of a destined lifemate nor had he taken time to for a romantic relationship.

He was in the dark, but he wasn't scared. The opposite, in fact.

He was excited and happy, and he was eager to learn with Ajay.

He bounced out of bed and grabbed the tiger hoodie at once. Breakfast, then conquer the galaxy.

He bounded out of his room and right into Thrawn. "Well you seem excited this morning, Father. Good dreams?" he asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Jarek smiled.

Thrawn kissed his cheek. "Smitten, are you?"

"Don't make fun of me." Jarek huffed, hugging him.

"I'm not. I'm happy for you, Father."

"Soon, you will find your own happiness." Jarek smiled at his son. "I have foreseen it."

"For once, Father, focus on your own happiness. You have that freedom now," Thrawn said, nuzzling him.

"And I will. Trust me."

"Good. Now see your grandson." "Has something happened?" He quickly brought Jarek up to speed.

"Amazing." Jarek's eyes widened. "I'll go see him at once. I'm glad Armitage has his cat back, though."

"As am I. Go on now. Kev's waiting for you."

Jarek rushed off at once.

Thrawn smiled. Even if he had to wait longer for someone else to come along and earn his heart he was still happy just seeing his son and now his father finding their own hearts.

Armitage was so glad to have Millie back and safe with her kittens. He practically floated through the day.

The Imperial Family cooed over the kittens and new mother. She even let Ren scratch her head. "You'll be the best mama, won't you, girl?" Kevat crooned.

"Which ones are you gonna keep?" Kylo asked Armitage.

"I don't know yet, but I know for sure I'm keeping the ginger." "Poor little black runt." "It's so precious," Jarek said.

"I might keep that one too." Armitage looked down at them. "And the calico, maybe. And maybe one of the whites."

"That's a lot of cats," Thrawn said. "Oh right." He hadn't even told Julian about the kittens yet. Keeping more than half the litter might not be the best idea.

"Maybe I'll take one, if you allow." Thrawn suggested. "I got used to having Millie around on the Chimera."

"Oh, of course." Jarek lit on an idea. "Artimage, if you're all right with it, may I have one?" "Of course. I think you should. Your cat is the father." "Well if you don't keep the calico I'd be happy to take her."

"Maybe we should take one." Kylo looked up at Kevat. "The white ones are so fluffy..."

Kevat chuckled and kissed his cheek. "If Armitage is all right with it."

"I'd love that." Maybe he could still see the kittens when they were grown up occasionally. "But as soon as they're old enough, I'm getting all of them fixed."

"That's a good idea. It can usually be done at 8 weeks, which is when they should be going to their homes," Jarek said.

"Then I'll get it done then." He petted the kittens one more time. "We should get going."

The Festival ended with incredible success, and the Imperial Family headed for Varykino.

Max and Firmus joined them there. "It's finally here." Firmus beamed at them when he stepped off the gondola.

"And from what Thrawn said the former Emperor might not be too far behind."

Jarek stepped out of the gondola with Thrawn. "Are we all here?"

"Looks that way."

"Let's get this going then." They came out to the decorated balcony. It was gorgeous, decorated in flowers and lace hangings.

Kevat and Ren were visions in white and golden trimmings.

Thrawn felt tears bubbling in his eyes.

"Don't start yet, dear," Jarek said. "I can't help it. You weren't any better when I got married."

"I know. But it'll get even worse when they actually say the vows."

This was one of the times Thrawn hated it when his father was right. He could hardly contain himself as Kevat and Ren themselves cried through their vows.

Firmus and Max were hugging each other hard and grinning so wide their faces might tear at any moment.

Jarek was crying now as well as Kevat and Ren sealed their marriage with a kiss.

They broke into applause and cheering.

Kevat and Ren were beaming, their joy palpable.

"Come on, boys." Thrawn popped open a bottle of champagne. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad."

He kissed both of them. "My sons... My babies."

They hugged him and kissed back. "We love you,... Dad," Kylo said.

Thrawn hugged him. "Dinner's waiting. If you have the patience for it."

"Dinner, then we're off," Kevat said.

"Off to the chalet?" Thrawn asked.

"Yeah. We were gonna go off-world for our honeymoon, but then we decided the chalet would be perfect."

"May you enjoy it as much as Cas and I did." Thrawn toasted them.

The weeks flew by. Julian agreed to keeping the ginger kitten.

He didn't want to take the little black - which almost broke Armitage's heart, but Thrawn promised to take it.

That helped some. He knew the Emperor would take great care of the kitten. That left the remaining two white kittens.

He gave them to a home for disenfranchised vets. They would shower the old men and women who’d served the Empire so well with affection and be loved for the rest of their days.

"That was the perfect idea, Armitage," Thrawn praised as the kittens bounced around to loving hands that showered them with affection.

"I know they'll be taken good care of." Armitage smiled as they cuddled with some of the veterans before leaping to someone else.

Thrawn smiled as well. "They will be." They arrived back at the palace to see Ajay there, no surprise. He was cuddling the little calico, beaming. So that had been Jarek's plan, Armitage realized.

Jarek was snuggled up with Ajay as well. They were both playing with the little kitten. The black was curled up on a cushion - noticeably smaller than its siblings, but not by much.

"I love her, Jarek. Thank you."

Armitage smiled slightly and slipped away, letting them cuddle.

Jarek's heart pounded as their focus zeroed on each other, and they leaned into each other. Ajay's lips were warm and soft as they gently caressed his. At the same time it was like a jolt to the system and somersaults in his stomach.

He didn't want to let go. Eventually, they had to.

"Ajay..." He kissed Jarek's palm on the outstretched hand then pecked his lips again. "I love you. We both have to go now, but I'll see tomorrow for Court, and afterward we'll spend time together. I promise."

"I want that too. I love you too."

The blond kissed him again, brief but still electric, and Jarek watched him go with the kitten. He practically floated to the Thrawn's office. His son smirked, and his signature in the Force was happy.

So why did he feel so... left out of everything? He was happy, but there was something creeping at the edges.

"You seem light today, Father," he teased. "What has you so happy?" Jarek countered. Thrawn grinned widely. "I assume you felt the same when Cas and I told you the family was going to grow."

Jarek blushed. "Don't, Thrawn."

"I'm taking about Kylo."

"What?" Jarek turned back. "Is he?"

"I would have thought you'd sense it. Yes, he's expecting. They're over the moon."

"I've been distracted." Jarek defended himself.

"It's all right. I'm glad you've been so happy. Really. You deserve it, and he seems like a fine young man."

"He is." Jarek came to Thrawn and gently cupped his face. "And you will find another someday soon, my dear."

"Well until then I'll enjoy your happiness." A teasing glint came to his scarlet eyes. "And any siblings you give me to spoil when you and your beau aren't looking."

Jarek blushed and pushed him. "That's the last time I try to cheer you up!"

Thrawn pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "You did cheer me up." "You're a brat." "I know. I love you, Father." He sighed. "I love you, too, my brat." The Emperor chuckled and nuzzled him. "It's only fair after all the teasing you heaped on me and Cas."

"Yes, but I'm your father. Teasing you is my job."

"Does he make you happy? Truly happy?" Thrawn asked seriously.

"Yes." Jarek smiled blissfully.

"Then that's all I can ask of the boy. Once you sought only my happiness. Now it's my turn to ensure you can cherish your own."

Jarek kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my son."

"I've known this happiness before, Father. Seeing you experience it... it makes me happy as well." Jarek smiled. "I've never been so happy, Thrawn." Thrawn smiled gently, understanding. "He's your heart."

"I understand how you felt." Jarek hugged him. "I understand now."

Thrawn purred. "You may not have had visions like Kevat and I, Father, but you've found him. You've found your soulmate."

"I really have." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Get some rest now, Father. We have Court in the morning."

"I remember." Jarek rolled his eyes to heaven.


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile, in the Ludus, Armitage was sparring with Julian again. He was getting better. They trained almost daily, after all.

He was really putting the Champion on the ropes now.

Julian still had the upper hand in terms of stamina and skill, but it was becoming a slimmer edge. "You're getting good at this." Julian held out a hand to get Armitage up and kissed him.

"What's the fun if I can't beat the Champion? Besides, what a story right? Marrying the guy who finally bests you? Sounds like a story from a fairytale or something."

"I'd agree with you if I weren’t retiring this year. I'm not just going to let you have the title after I've held it this long." Julian put him in a headlock and rubbed his scalp with his knuckles.

"I never said you'd give it to me," he said, pulling free, "I'm going to win it."

"Over my dead - or at least KO'd - body!" Julian took up a stance.

"... That's kind of the idea, Jul. You don't have to get *that* worked up over it."

"It's important to me, Armitage. Let's go another round."

"All right, one more, then I need to go. I do have to work tomorrow."

"Damn. How late is it?" Julian glanced at the clock.

"Pretty late." "Oh, damn. We should both get home. Another time." Armitage nodded and accepted a kiss.

They went to shower off and dress. For once, it didn't devolve into filthy sex against a wall. They were both just too tired. "We can't keep training like this." Armitage commented. "I know you're nervous about the championship, but we can't run ourselves into the ground."

"I know, but I don't plan to go out on a lose."

Armitage kissed him. "As long as you fight your hardest, it's not a loss."

Jullian sighed. "I guess..." "Oh cheer up. You still get me in the end."

"I'm still not going to make it easy, but I promise. No more late nights."

"Good. See you in the morning, Jul."

"See you in the morning." Julian kissed him and then turned away.

He was ready in the morning. He had all his evidence, and Jarek was present. Perfect. He scowled when Jarek breezed over to Ajay and kissed him.

Getting the genetic test had been the hardest part, but he’d managed.

Now he just had to get Jarek back on the throne and get Ajay away from him. He was far too gentle and weak to be on the arm of Emperor Jarek Palpatine.

He passed the copies of his file to certain key members of the court and sat back to watch it all unfold.

Thrawn entered and sat down. "Shall we be-"

A lord stood up. "Emperor, is this true? Has Jarek Palpatine been found?"

"I beg your pardon? My cousin is right-" "The first Jarek Palpatine. Your father."

Thrawn's nostrils flared, he glanced at his Father.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"There is a genetic test in this packet." The noble held the page up.

"Where did you get that?"

"They were distributed at the beginning of the meeting."

"By whom?" Jarek looked over at Ajay. The blond looked confused and irritated but when their eyes met it changed to worry for him.

He flushed and looked away. The truth might have to come out. Could he stand to lose him?

/It's up to you, Father. I'll double down on your being a cousin if you want me to./

/I don't know what I want. I think I'm panicking./

"You are. There's no way a distant cousin would look so much like the former Emperor in his youth," said another Lord. "What does it matter if he is or isn't?" Kevat asked, "Thought you're all being ridiculous."

"If he is alive, should he not retake the throne?"

Jarek snapped. "What?! Are you stupid?! Why would you want me back in power?! Have you forgotten Alderaan?! All the people I branded as Rebels and traitors without solid proof?! I trusted Tarkin, and he poisoned me into insanity! Why the hell would you want me back on the throne?!"

The Court was cowed back into silence.

Ajay went after him, leaving his father with the rest of Court.

"Jarek!" Ajay called.

He stopped, and his shoulders slumped. This was it. Strong arms encircled him and pulled him close.

"Jarek... are you okay?"

"Ajay..." "Oh, love, you should have told me, but I understand why you didn't."

"Do you not mind?"

"No. You're still the man I fell in love with, despite your past. Thought realizing the Emperor is your son even though he's now older than you is a little... weird." Palpatine chuckled. "I know, it can be." Ajay smiled. "I must seem so young and childish to you."

"You seem refreshing."

Ajay kissed his cheek. "Come on. Forget them for right now. I promised we'd spend time together, so what do you want to do?" "... I'll tell you for a kiss." The blond chuckled and kissed him with the same tenderness as the previous day, washing away any lingering doubts.

"I want to go cuddle with you and Cali."

"I think that can be arranged easily. Though..." "What's wrong?" "Well... Mother might be home..."

"We can just go to your room and shut the door."

"I just don't want her giving you a hard time, Jarek. No boyfriend lasted before. She made sure of it."

"Ah. Then just go to your room, and I'll make sure she doesn't see me."

"All right." The Marquis estate was beautiful and well-kept. They went in. "Ajay?" He sighed. "Yeah it's me."

"There you are. How was Theed?"

"Fine. Dad should be back soon. I'm gonna go relax."

"All right. I'll bring you some snacks later."

Ajay started up the stairs. "You didn't see that... boy... again did you?" "And what if I did? I told you I love him."

"Somewhere out there is a girl just waiting for you, Ajay."

"Then she'll wait forever. Jarek is the one I want." "He can't give you children!" "Would you stop obsessing over that?!"

"My house is going to end and it's all your fault!"

"You still have Layla to carry on the line!"

"Layla is a girl!"

"Her children will still be your blood." He stormed up to his room, ignoring whatever else his mother said.

"That didn't sound good." Jarek was sitting on his bed with Cali.

Ajay sighed and sank down beside him, pillowing his head in the redhead's lap. "I'm sorry about her. She's beyond obsessed with children and the line continuing, but according to her Layla doesn't count because she's a girl."

"Misogyny. Fun." Jarek shook his head. "There should be a law banning it."

"Doesn't matter even if I had children." "Why?" "Because I'd never let my mother near them."

"Smart." Jarek cuddled into him.

Ajay smiled and held him close. "Still... imagine if we could have children. How cute they'd be." Jarek chuckled, "They'd get into so much trouble. Thrawn was no different. Got into everything."

"It's hard to imagine you're the Emperor. How did you...? Nevermind. I'm not sure I want to know."

"It's better if you don't. It's complicated." He tucked his head into Ajay's neck. "Hard to believe out of everyone you could have you chose me."

"You were kind and didn't ask for anything. That was enough to get my attention."

"Well I'm glad. You're amazing and beautiful, and even more amazing now that I know your past. I'm sorry... about what Tarkin did to you. I wish I could take that from you so he never got to hurt you like that."

"If he hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

"True." Jarek nestled closer and spotted a small box on the nightstand. "What's that?" "What?" Ajay looked, and his eyes widened. "I forgot that was sitting there!" He scrambled to grab it. "I was going to give it to you later."

"Is it a surprise?" Jarek asked playfully.

"Well..." He sighed and opened the box. Nestled inside was an engagement ring. Gold with an oval cut diamond nestled between two blue topaz that nearly matched Jarek's eye color.

"Oh, Ajay..."

He smiled. "Jarek, will you marry me?"

Jarek smiled back at him. "Ajay... Not yet."

Ajay closed the box and kissed him. "I understand, but I thought if I showed it to you I should at least ask, too."

"We've known each other for two months and you bought a ring. I don't know if I should be concerned, you goof." Jarek hugged him.

The blond laughed and hugged him back. "I bought it yesterday. I just... I love you more than I can say, Jarek. Being with you... I feel complete. Besides I *did* say I planned to give it to you later, but I figured there was no harm in letting you see it."

"It's beautiful. When the time is right, I'll be glad to wear it."

"I'm glad. I just hope it's the right size." "My ring size is 10, love." "Perfect then. I love you, Jarek." "Should I get you a ring?" 

Ajay grinned. "I'd love that."

"Then I'll get you one." They cuddled up together and Cali lay down on top of them.

"Well look at you, Miss Princess," Ajay chuckled.

"She's our little princess." Jarek cooed, stroking her head and ears.

"Yes, she is."


	33. Chapter 33

Armitage and Thrawn took the rounds of the Palace, attending meetings and putting out fires. 

Armitage could hardly believe what had happened. What was Julian thinking doing that? How could the Court dare to ask for Jarek to take the throne back from Thrawn, let alone in front of Thrawn? They might as well have admitted to plotting to remove Thrawn themselves/

"Did you hear anything about this?" Thrawn asked finally, carefully.

"No. Julian suspected, but I never knew he went farther. I had no idea he intended... this."

"So it was him." Thrawn huffed. "I suspected."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over him."

"Did you help him along?" Thrawn whirled on Armitage.

"Of course not!"

"Nothing. Not even a hint?"

"Nothing! I knew you wanted to keep the truth a secret so I kept it!"

"And that's all? Nothing. He just came to the conclusion my father returned from the dead on his own."

"Is this an interrogation, Emperor?"

"I'm trying to figure out how Julian figured it out." "He saw your father, recognized him, and started digging. I tried to play it off, and I *thought* he dropped the matter."

"You thought. And you didn't notice anything."

"He didn't exactly tell me he was doing it."

Thrawn pulled back, mollified mostly. "Very well."

Armitage was dismissed and went to confront Julian. Thrawn sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly when Jarek returned. "Where have you been all day?" "With Ajay."

"Not a bad choice when the world is caving in." Thrawn sank into his chair.

"I'm sorry I left you to deal with it on your own." Thrawn waved off his apology. "It's better you weren't around to try to help. They need to see me standing as Emperor without you to reinforce that I am Emperor now."

"I understand. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Just be happy, Father. That's all I'm asking of you now."

"I am happy, Thrawn. So happy."

"I'm glad. What did you and Ajay do?" he asked, drawing the teen in for a hug and nuzzle.

"Talked a lot. Cuddled Cali. Just normal things."

"Oh? What did you talk about?" Jarek kissed his son's forehead. "The future." He blushed. "... Our future."

"Don't get into things too fast now." Thrawn teased.

"I told Ajay not yet, and he accepted it. He's bought a ring but plans to give it to me later. He showed it to me because I saw the box. It's how we got on the topic. The only real step we're going to take towards that future right now is me buying a ring for him for when we're ready." "I'm happy for you, Father."

"I'm happy for me too." Jarek smiled.

Thrawn chuckled and purred. "Well go and buy your beau the best ring."

"I will." Jarek smiled. "I already have some ideas."

"Good. I love you, Father." "I love you, too." 

Ren crawled on top of Kevat, who lifted his book and kissed his nose. "Hi. Is the baby being nice tonight?"

“Yes, they are.” Ren kissed him back. “But it could be nicer.”

"Oh yeah? Tell me how you think it could be nicer?"

"You could be cuddling up around me and petting my hair."

Kevat smiled and set his book aside. "C'mere, babe. Is it snuggle time?"

"It should always be snuggle time. When you're Emperor, let's make that a law."

His husband chuckled as he cuddled Ren close and began stroking his hair with one hand and his stomach with the other. "But then I won't get any work done between you and the babies."

"Work is overrated. Make Hux do it." Kylo giggled. "He'd like that."

"But I'm going to be the Emperor. We'll have plenty of time to cuddle, Ky, Dad isn't going to retire for a long time yet." He nuzzled the human. "Did you have extra sugar in your tea?"

"You can smell it?"

"I know how you get when you're hyper." Ren pouted. "But it tastes so good." "I know, but it's already sweet tea, Ky. Besides, you've got the baby the think about too."

"Baby has a sweet tooth as well." He dropped his head on Kevat's chest.

"Kylo. Honey, we have healthy sweeteners that aren't packed with sugar but taste the same."

"All right, all right, I'll use those. You're no fun."

Kevat kissed his cheek. "I'm just trying to take care of you and the baby."

"I know." Kylo kissed him back. "Now take care of me by petting my hair."

"Yes, dear. You're worse that the furbabies."

Kylo chuckled and cuddled close to his husband.

"... I hope it's a girl, Kev." "Yeah

"A pretty little girl with curls and pale blue skin."

"I'd love that too, babe."

"Of course, I won't put up a fuss if it's a boy."

Kevat chuckled. "I'll just be happy when you both come out of it safe and healthy."

"Don't worry, babe. We'll be fine." Kylo assured him.

"I know, I just worry." Ren stroked his cheek. "I know, and I love you for it."

Kevat kissed him firmly. "And I love you."

Ren relaxed into him and soon fell asleep.

Armitage closed his eyes and breathed in and out. When he opened them, he was entirely focused and ready for his next round with Julian.

"Ready?" he asked his fiance.

"Sure you want to lose a third time?" Julian put down his water bottle.

"Maybe I was going easy on you."

"Maybe I was going easy on you too." Julian countered, getting into position.

Armitage smirked and launched into the fight.

They squared on each other, a flame dancing with bronze.

As they clashed it turns out Armitage had been warming up. He was determined to take the crown before Julian took his hand.

Julian began to feel the pressure for the first time in his career. He had to pull out all his tricks just to come out on top. And when he had Armitage in a lock and pinned, it wasn't easy to keep him there. "Pretty good, firebrand. Pretty good."

"I'm not done yet, Jul."

"I think you are." Julian pressed his fingers into a particular spot and wiggled.

"Hey!" the redhead yelped.

Julian kissed his neck as Armitage giggled. "I promise not to do this in front of everyone."

"I'll just have to win first," he giggled.

The champion let his lover go and rolled onto his back as Armitage desperately tried to retaliate. But no matter how hard he tried he'd never managed to tickle Julian.

"This is so not fair."

"Whoever claimed life was fair?" Julian countered, kissing his forehead. "Wanna hit the showers?"

Armitage sighed. "Sure."

Julian smacked his behind as they got up. "Someday, when I'm old and broken down, you'll get me."

"I'm getting closer. I'll beat you in time, just wait and see."

"I've no doubt you will. But not in the ring."

"Oh I plan to beat you in the ring. I'll take the crown, and then you'll take me as your husband. Imagine, marrying your successor."

"Imagine, marrying the undefeated champion of the Ludus." Julian kissed him. "I'll retire in glory and wed you for my prize."

Armitage nipped him. "Or I take the crown and wed you for the story of Ludus history, the former champion marries his successor, the only one worthy."

"Only one worthy, I'll agree with." Julian pinned Armitage's hands above his head.

The redhead smirked. "You know you're still making up for that stunt with the former Emperor." "It's been three weeks." "And Thrawn's still corralling the nobles."

"Good. Give him some work to do for once." Julian kissed his neck.

"For once? What do you think he does every day, Julian?"

"Perhaps a better word would be fight."

"You caused a lot of trouble, Jul."

"Can you blame me? I always fight for what I believe in."

"Julian, you tried to dethrone the Emperor." "No, I tried to get the true Emperor back on the throne."

"The true Emperor who was driven mad, Julian."

"Oh come on, you actually believe that?"

"Yes, I do, considering said Emperor told me so."

"He kept the Rebels fearful, like they should be."

"He has no desire to rule again."

"Which is too bad." "Thrawn isn't a bad Emperor, Jul."

"He's a weak one. Which may not be bad now but won't be good in future."

“Weak? I don’t think you understand the word.” Armitage huffed and got himself dressed. “Let’s just go home. I’m exhausted, and, frankly, a bit tired of you.”

“Fine.” They got dressed and Julian drove him back to the apartment. 

They proceeded to have dinner and Armitage glanced at the trophy above the hearth. “That’s going to be mine soon.”

“I will hold that trophy belt until the day I die.” Julian snapped.

"What is with you, Julian? It's just a belt. Why are you acting like this over it?"

"It's mine. I earned that belt. I fought for it. Far harder than I ever had to fight for you."  
Armitage reared back in front of the large windows fury written on his face.

"You son of a bitch. That belt is worth more to you than I am?"

"What are you going to do if it is?" Julian towered over Armitage.

"Pfassk you, Julian. I'm not intimidated, you musclebound moron. This - whatever this is, since obviously you care more about a piece of leather and cheap metal than me - is over. And if you think I'm not going to come to the Ludus and kick you around like a ball, you have another thing coming - " The sudden shove directly in his chest, with all the force of a train, took him by surprise.

The window gave way to open air. Blackness took him on impact.


	34. Chapter 34

He woke to machines chirping and counting his heartbeats.

Thrawn's face entered his line of sight. "Thank Force you're awake."

"Emperor Thrawn?" Armitage couldn't move. "What happened?" He felt a nose touch his hand and looked down, spotting Tempest. "I'm all right, girl."

"That's... not entirely true. Recovery... it's going to be long and hard, Armitage." "What happened?"

"You fell two stories, onto stone." Thrawn gently took his other hand and Armitage saw most of his body was covered in braces and bandages. "You're badly injured."

He swallowed. "... How bad?"

"Your spine was impacted. The doctor says it's not a fracture, but... you may not be able to walk unassisted for a while."

Armitage leaned back into the pillow. "Oh."

"...Why jump, Armitage?" Thrawn asked softly.

His eyes widened. "Jump?! You think I jumped?!"

"When Julian called for emergency services, all he would say is that you were both drunk, had a fight, and then you threw yourself out a window. It seemed..."

"Son of a bitch!" Thrawn blinked. "I beg your pardon?"   
"I didn't jump, he's pushed me out the damn window because of his 'precious' trophy belt that he loves more than he apparently ever loved me because Force forbid anyone pry it out of his hands!"

Thrawn sat up a little straighter. "That certainly sounds more like you and Julian. It certainly explains his actions after you were brought here."

"I should think so! Arrest that bastard, because I AM going to press charges and - "

“Armitage, he’s gone.”

"Gone?" "He came to visit you, and... well he tried to smother you so you couldn't wake up and reveal the truth. Tempest... took him down."

Armitage looked down at the wolf and smiled. “…Good girl.”

Thrawn laid his hand down again and Armitage twitched his fingers. The Chiss picked up a glass of water and offered it to Armitage. "I'm not sure you'll be able to lift this..."

He sipped through the straw. "Thank you, I doubt I could right now."

"You're the strongest man I know, Armitage. You'll beat this."

"...A far cry from the worst aide you've ever had." Armitage couldn't help a little dry humor.

"I said you were strong. I didn't say you weren't a pain in the ass sometimes." "Touché."

Thrawn said something beneath his breath, too quiet to make out.

"Pardon?" "Hmm? Nothing."

"I'm fairly certain that wasn't nothing."

Thrawn glanced away. "Thrawn?"

"I said... I said that I wish I had asked you to be my pain in the ass before all this happened." Thrawn stood up. "...I should tell the doctor you're awake."

Armitage was pretty sure his brain did a record scratch stop.

It took him long enough to recover from his surprise that the Emperor had disappeared before he could call him back. Soon, a doctor came in to talk about inanities that Armitage didn't care about in the face of the Emperor's confession.

Thrawn... had feelings for him?

Maybe he should have expected it. Maybe he should have seen it coming. But the fact was, it took him flat footed. He was actually grateful for the space Thrawn gave him afterwards. It let him get his head in order, decide what he wanted.

Healing would take a long time. Would Thrawn stick with him through it if they tried?

He was offered a more-than generous medical retirement package. Violence not in the line of duty wasn't always covered, but the Emperor had made an exception for his aide. Armitage recalled that he had Thrawn's personal commsig. He should send a message. What should he say?

His mind was like mush at the moment from the shock.

It took him two weeks and another meeting with Hertzine to compose a text message to Thrawn. And even then, it was stupidly difficult to write two sentences: "I think we need to talk. There's a cafe near my apartment, we should meet there."

Thrawn didn't reply for an hour. "All right. What time should we meet?"

"I like to go out for a roll every morning around nine. Will that work for you?"

"That will be fine." The next morning they met at the cafe.

Thrawn had dressed down, but Armitage could read over planned anxiety even in the casual jacket and scarf he'd tied around his neck. Armitage couldn't call himself calm either. He had the wheelchair and remaining casts and braces as an excuse not to look his best. "Emperor. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Armitage. I..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

In the end, he settled on, "I don't want to pressure you. I can't imagine what you must be going through. After what Julian did, if you want me to stay away, I will."

Armitage took a moment to collect his thoughts and gather his courage. Thran waited nervously.

"...I'm not entirely sure what I want exactly. But the last thing I want is for you to stay away. If you still even want to be with me after all of this."

Thrawn's jaw dropped. "Of course I do, Armitage. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I might be a gorgeous mind." Armitage picked up his coffee cup with both hands and still managed to spill the liquid with his shaking. "But I'm trapped in a broken shell at the moment, and no one's certain I can claw my way out."

"I'm certain," Thrawn said firmly.

"Then whatever this is and will be, let's have it." Armitage sipped his hot coffee and Thrawn pushed his chair home afterwards.

He returned home in better spirits that he had been since Armitage had been brought to the hospital. In the media room he could see Jarek and Ajay cuddled up together. He smiled as he saw their complimentary engagement rings, and when he did a deep check with the Force he found a new spark of life. His smile widened as he was assured of the happiness and growth of his family, in many ways now it seemed. Life would only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride this was. We hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
